The Hades Team - Saison 2
by Nevermind555
Summary: Les aventures des Juges dans le présent siècle. Suite de la saison 1. Bonne lecture !
1. La revanche d'un fils

_Bienvenue pour cette saison 2 de Hadès Team et merci d'être au rendez-vous ! j'espère vous régaler autant avec cette saison qu'avec la précédente ! ^^_

 _Du règlement de compte dans l'air... et nous découvrons ici le véritable prénom de Minos. Merci pour votre fidélité ! bonne lecture ! : ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 21 : La revanche d'un fils_

Regulus errait à travers la ville, franchissant la foule d'un pas leste, paupières closes, se laissant guider par les auras et les cosmos, en phase avec ses talents de prédateur. Ses pas l'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'une certaine startup. Là, les appels se mélangeaient aux peurs, remuant le passé comme on fouille dans la boue des souvenirs.

"Il est ici. C'est certain."

Les poings de Regulus se serrèrent davantage ainsi que sa mâchoire, faisant saillir le muscle masséter. Le Lion inspira puis rouvrit les yeux.

"Les lieux sont imprégnés de quatre cosmos."

Il inspecta la place depuis le trottoir jusqu'à l'arrière-cour. Rien. Personne.

* * *

Kanon avait repris le cours de sa vie parisienne, errant parfois du côté de la startup malgré les avertissements sans équivoques de la Wyverne. Regulus le surprit.

"Toi aussi, Kanon ?..."

"Certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que les tiennes, petit lion."

* * *

Minos leva le nez, yeux plissés.

"Faibles, camouflés mais bien réels."

En pleine réunion...

"Hem ! Minos ?..."

"Suis-je vraiment le seul à les ressentir ?..."

Aiacos se leva prestement. "Veuillez nous excuser." en récupérant Minos pour quitter la salle.

Échange de regards avec Rhadamanthys.

* * *

Souper chez les Juges avec Valentine.

"Cet Or ne tient absolument pas compte de mes avertissements." grognait la Wyverne, contrariée.

"Il y avait un autre cosmos. Plus... félin... dirons-nous..."

"Félin ?..."

"Oui."

Aiacos plaça sa main sous le menton. "Un autre Or ?..."

"Qu'ils rappliquent donc tous les douze, que ce soit amusant !..." ricana la Wyverne.

* * *

Minos se pose, cuisse sur le tranchant du bureau.

"Besoin d'une cavalière. Mariage d'un cousin à Oslo."

"Un... cousin ?..."

"C'est du moins ce qu'il croit."

J'ouvre le faire-part rose bonbon. Guimauve à souhait. "Et ton but est ?..."

"Notre Seigneur m'a chargé de lui faire notre meilleure offre."

* * *

Le vent du tarmac joue avec le pardessus que Minos porte sur les épaules. Je m'y glisse et partage un pan du manteau avec lui. Il sourit.

"Tu es soucieux ?..."

"Je me demande si notre offre sera acceptée ou refusée."

Nous récupérons une belle Rover 75 Coupé puis regagnons l'hôtel. Sitôt arrivés, je défais nos valises, faisant donner un petit coup de pressing à nos tenues de cérémonie : costume dans les tons bruns, à fines rayures espacées pour Minos, gilet assorti, cravate kaki. Chemisier fin à épaules dégagée et jupe crayon sombre pour moi.

* * *

Nous sortons ce soir, dans un des meilleurs étoilé de la ville : Maaemo. Plateau de fruits de mer. Minos adore décortiquer les carapaces et aucun crustacé ne lui résiste, doigts fins experts en manœuvres en tout genre !... le carpaccio de Saint-Jacques est succulent !...

Puis nous flânons encore un long moment en ville avant de regagner la suite.

* * *

Minos se glisse dans la salle de bains, entourant de ses fils mon fin poignet, le manipulant comme il le désire, montant la main jusqu'à sa chevelure, s'y laissant caresser, regard planté dans le mien par le biais du miroir, baissant un instant les paupières pour savourer la caresse forcée.

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'user de tes subterfuges pour obtenir tout ce que tu souhaites de moi."

"Laisse-moi imaginer un semblant de résistance de ta part."

Ses yeux se rouvrent et il sourit.

"Je dois donc te résister pour te plaire ?... ce soir ?..."

"A dire vrai, je ne suis pas encore totalement décidé."

"Tu es très étrange depuis notre arrivée, Griffon... quelque chose te tracasse ?..."

"Cette mission me pèse."

"Oh ?..." me retournant, venant caresser son visage. "Parce qu'il s'agit de ton cousin ?..."

"Nous avons passé une partie de notre enfance ensemble."

"Ah..."

"J'espère qu'il saura faire le bon choix."

* * *

La réception a lieu dans le vaste hall d'un hôtel de luxe. Le tout est fleuri, rose bonbon, ode au bonheur et les mariés arborent la couleur pastelle...

Notre entrée fait sensation.

"Sindre !..."

Minos sourit. Ce prénom... il avait bien failli l'oublier...

"Markus !..."

"Quel plaisir de te revoir et... merci pour le cadeau."

"Il est naturel de marquer l'occasion."

"Et... ta fiancée ?..." en me fixant.

Je rosis.

"Hmm... façon de dire."

"Tu n'as pas changé, dis donc !... toujours aussi énigmatique, haha !..." avec le poing qui s'abat amicalement sur l'épaule du Griffon. "Lovise !..." en avisant son épouse. "Lovise, voici mon cousin, Sindre."

"Enchantée, Sindre." serrant la main de Minos.

"Ces interminables parties de cache-cache dans la propriété de ton père !..." se rappelle Markus avec nostalgie.

"Tu étais très fort à ce jeu-là." concède Minos.

"Le nombre de fois où on t'a tapé sur les doigts par ma faute !..."

"Incorrigible. J'ose espérer que le mariage va t'assagir."

"J'y veillerai." réplique Lovise.

Les voilà alpagués par d'autres invités.

Je regagne le buffet avec Minos.

"Et cet homme va mourir ?..."

"Cardiaque. La noce lui a fait oublier son remède. L'acte se jouera dans exactement..." consultant sa montre "... 1h et 13 minutes. Il faudra que j'entre scène lorsqu'il se présentera sur le seuil des portes de la mort."

Minos se retourne, soupirant. "Je compte sur toi pour distraire les secours... raconte n'importe quoi."

* * *

Distraire les secours... facile !...

Minos s'approche du mourant.

"Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps, Markus. Malgré les efforts, ton corps va te lâcher. Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire..." l'ombre projette les ailes du surplis du Griffon sous les yeux effarés de l'homme sur la civière, mains crispés sur la poitrine "... mon Maître te propose de devenir l'un des nôtres."

* * *

Minos tire une cigarette longue du paquet, l'allumant, en la couvrant du vent, d'une main. Il est rare, voire même exceptionnel, qu'il fume. Markus a rejeté l'offre. Minos en est affecté.

"J'aurai préféré lui épargner de me voir en tant que Juge... tous ses péchés exposés à ma vue..." reniflant, las. Dans le but de se changer les idées, il laisse échapper des cercles de fumée de sa bouche. Je cherche un coin où nicher contre son épaule et il ouvre le bras, me calant contre lui, bras autour de sa taille.

"Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de retourner sur Paris..." soupire-t-il.

"A ta guise. Nous avons le même employeur, après tout !..."

"J'ai bien envie de me faire un soleil de minuit."

* * *

A Paris pendant ce temps, Regulus tournait comme un petit lion en cage, arpentant de long en large l'appartement de Kanon.

"Tes allées et venues commencent à me taper sur les nerfs, Reg'." grogna l'ex dragon des mers, installé devant son poste 16/9ème, piochant dans un paquet de chips.

Regulus fit craquer les jointures du poing dans l'autre main, impatient d'en découdre avec la Wyverne. Kanon roula des yeux.

* * *

Je retiens mon souffle, toute au paysage, éclairé en pleine nuit comme s'il s'agissait d'une heure de jour !... le soleil découpe les hauts monts bordant le fjord. Magnifique. A couper le souffle.

* * *

Rhadamanthys fait la fermeture, descendant le lourd rideau de fer d'une main. Soudain, tous ses sens se mirent en éveil, détectant un cosmos ennemi. Sans se retourner, il termina la fermeture et longea le trottoir, suivi. Il stoppa son pas à quelques mètres de sa Maserati.

"Qu'as-tu à me suivre ?..."

"Je t'observe. C'est un problème, Wyverne ?"

La voix était celle d'un gamin. Rhadamanthys fit lentement volte-face. Un gamin... presque la moitié de la taille de Rhadamanthys.

"J'observe chaque pas, chaque mouvement, ta façon de respirer et de te mouvoir... j'observe dans le but de te surpasser."

"Tu t'es regardé, gamin ? tu es aussi haut que trois pommes !..." moqueur.

"Peut-être... mais j'ai un excellent mobile pour te surpasser, Wyverne."

"Ah oui ?..."

"Oui." en faisant des moulinets des bras, s'échauffant avant l'attaque. "Vois-tu, j'ai une scène qui repasse en boucle dans ma tête... un souvenir vivace... tenace. Et tu fais partie de cette scène, justement."

La situation se précisait. Rhadamanthys n'eut quasiment nul besoin de mots.

"Je n'oublierai jamais de quelle manière tu as assassiné mon père Ilias, avec la dernière des lâchetés !" hurlant, envoyant une salve d'énergie qui frôla la Wyverne sans pour autant l'ébranler. "Ce jour-là, tu aurais mieux fait de nous empaler tous deux sur tes cornes, Wyverne !..."

Les chiens du quartier se mirent à aboyer au vacarme, lumières s'allumant, silhouettes amassées aux fenêtres.

"Monte." en commandant l'ouverture des portes de son véhicule. "Nous n'allons pas régler cela en pleine rue."

Regulus ne se démonta pas et grimpa dans le véhicule, côté passager.

* * *

Sur le trajet, la Wyverne ne disait rien, laissant un vague sourire flotter sur ses lèvres pleines. Il arrêta le véhicule en bordure de forêt, descendant calmement, s'enfonçant dans les fourrés, Regulus sur ses talons.

Une lueur dorée surpuissante joua dans le dos de la Wyverne. Le jeune lion venait de revêtir son armure.

"Pressé d'en découdre, à ce que je vois. Soit. Ne te faisons plus attendre." laissant émaner son cosmos afin d'appeler le surplis de son Étoile protectrice.

Le lion tournait autour de lui, observant, cherchant la faille.

Wyverne lui décocha un coup, doublé d'un rugissement qui fracassa Regulus contre le tronc d'un arbre. Le jeune lion, un peu sonné, ricana.

"Attends un peu..."

Il imita son attaque, ce qui ébranla à peine la Wyverne.

"C'est avec ce genre d'attaque que tu comptes me terrasser ?"

Les ailes venaient de s'ouvrir au maximum et elles envoyèrent une bourrasque monumentale qui fit valser l'adversaire à plusieurs mètres de la Wyverne.

"Fini de jouer." attrapant le jeune lion par la gorge, lui faisant atteindre la cime d'un arbre avant de la laisser retomber.

"Aïe !..." gémit Regulus en se relevant, bras tordu.

La Wyverne se posa devant lui.

"C'est de la triche ! je n'ai pas d'ailes, moi !..."

Rhadamanthys ne laissa passer aucune expression, méfiant. "Bien. Finissons-en. _Greatest Caution_!" l'attaque ultime, à bout portant.

* * *

Les doigts fins de Minos pianotaient furieusement le rebord du hublot, regard dans le vague. Il refusa le plateau repas pourtant généreusement garni. Le beau Griffon était en train de déprimer. Il lui fallait se retirer un instant à Tolomea pour y réfléchir et prendre du repos.

* * *

Rhadamanthys vit le corps de son adversaire s'écrouler au sol. L'attaque ne pardonnait pas.

Il demeura un instant aux pieds du cadavre puis se retourna lorsque soudain une bourrasque imprévisible autant que puissante le frappa dans le dos, le mettant au sol. Il jura et se redressa sur un genou lorsqu'un nouveau coup le percuta sur le devant, réduisant son surplis en miettes à l'emplacement précis du cœur.

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, lui apportant une image nette.

"Plus nécessaire de se faire des politesses, à présent."

Le poing du jeune lion était enfoncé dans la poitrine du Juge.

Rhadamamthys cracha son pesant de sang alors que la poigne se raffermissait autour du cœur.

"Comm... comment est-ce... possible ?..." voulant se saisir du bras translucide qu'il traversa.

Le jeune lion eut un sourire.

"Tu es..."

"Mort, oui. Mais mon esprit souffle avec le vent à présent."

Rhadamanthys comprit que tardivement son erreur, devant s'incliner devant un adversaire qui parvenait à le toucher alors qu'il lui échappait totalement.

"Fé... lici... tations..."

Le jeune lion retira son poing de la poitrine du Juge. Ce dernier demeurait immobile, menton levé.

"Il est mort debout... quel panache !..."

L'Or observa un instant son poing puis sourit : "Papa..."


	2. La Puisance divine

_Du chaud, du chaud en fin de chapitre... ah et changement à ma sauce parce que le Rhadamanthys de TLC, après avoir maîtrisé le sang divin, semble avoir perdu quelques neurones en route, ce qui me paraît inadmissible ! XDDD et sérieux, j'adore Hadès quoi !...  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 22 : La Puissance divine_

Hadès leva la tête, regard plissé. Le souverain soupira lorsqu'un Rhadamanthys au cœur broyé se présenta, à quelques marches de son trône.

"Seigneur Hadès, je me présente devant vous la honte au cœur..."

"Cher Juge, ce n'est point la honte qui t'a broyé le cœur."

Faible sourire du Juge devant la répartie du Maître suprême. "Permettez-moi de regagner à nouveau les rangs de vos armées en tant que Spectre de la Wyverne."

"Rhadamanthys, tu m'as toujours servi loyalement." se levant, dirigeant ses pas vers le corps ployé du Juge, le faisant se redresser dans une grimace, mâchoire serrée, sang aux commissures. Hadès entailla son doigt, laissant perler le sang divin dont il accorda quelques gouttes au cœur du Juge, ce qui lui donna un nouvel élan.

"Merci, Seigneur."

* * *

Appel de Valentine, agité, animé par un mauvais pressentiment concernant son cher Maître.

"Cesse de t'agiter, Valentine, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !..."

Minos leva les sourcils.

"Comment ça, on a retrouvé sa Maserati en bordure de forêt ?"

Minos tapote mon épaule, souhaitant que je raccroche pour me donner son opinion sur l'affaire.

"Je te rappelle, Valentine."

"Duel. Or félin." grimaçant.

"Et ?..."

"Tu vas m'accompagner dans l'autre monde. Nous en saurons définitivement plus là-bas. Je préviens Aiacos. Valentine peut se joindre à nous."

* * *

Je n'ai jamais vu Valentine aussi agité !... de mon côté, le cœur est bondissant mais je tente de donner le change.

Minos revient d'une audience, mine sombre.

"Alors ?" le harcèle Valentine.

"L'Or l'a salement amoché. Notre Seigneur a été bon et lui a..."

Valentine halète d'impatience.

"... octroyé quelques dons. Je ne peux en dire plus." paupières closes.

"Mais où est-il ? je veux voir mon Maître !..."

"A l'heure qu'il est, il se doit de maîtriser ses nouveaux dons. Il se trouve dans une de nos prisons."

"Mon Maître... emprisonné..."

Je pose une main sur l'épaulette du surplis de la Harpie.

"Rhadamanthys est très fort, tu le sais bien, Valentine. Quoi qu'il arrive, il nous reviendra et sans doute plus puissant encore !..."

Hochement de tête de Minos.

"Il n'empêche, je veux lui apporter mon soutien."

"Il se trouve dans une annexe à la septième prison, enfermé à double-tour et il se bat contre lui-même." déclare Aiacos en descendant les marches. "Maîtriser le sang divin n'est pas une mince affaire."

Valentine serra les dents, résolu. "Je dois y aller." en déployant ses ailes.

"Je t'y accompagne." faisant de même.

* * *

Sur le trajet, Valentine ne desserre pas les dents, soucieux. Lorsque nous approchons du lieu, de terribles cris se font entendre, d'une puissance qui ne peut tromper. Valentine me regarde et plonge, atterrissant devant la lourde porte, paumes ouvertes sur le scellé.

"MAITRE RHADAMANTHYS !"

Pendant que Valentine hurle en frappant de toutes ses forces sur les portes closes, je me tourne vers une femme que l'annonce a également fait venir - avec, semble-t-il, des attentions peu louables à l'égard de la Wyverne.

"Humpf ! il fallait s'attendre à ce que la nouvelle fasse des vagues et attire les sbires dont la présence même aux Enfers se trouve à présent compromise."

Valentine se tourne d'un seul tenant, poings et mâchoire serrés.

Pandora. Accompagnée de Cheshire.

"Place ! je dois voir Rhadamanthys."

"Hors de question !" grogne Valentine.

"Silence, Valentine ! dois-je te rappeler ta place ?! tu es encore bien moins qu'un chien errant sans ton précieux Maître !..." le menaçant de son trident. "Quant à toi, le _passe-temps_... ma foi, tu es encore bien moins qu'une fille de joie." méprisante.

"Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter mon Maître, ni le Spectre du Léviathan !"

"Tais-toi donc et montre-toi utile en ouvrant cette porte."

Un nouveau cri déchirant nous fait sursauter.

"Entendez-vous comme il souffre ?! je ne permettrai à personne de piétiner sa dignité !" ajouta fermement Valentine.

"Sa dignité ? hahahaha ! oh, tu évoques sans doute, par dignité, son obéissance aux ordres ? c'est le moins que l'on puisse attendre d'un bon chien !..."

"SILENCE ! comment oses-tu ?! mon Maître n'est pas un animal !"

"Vraiment ? ces cris prouvent pourtant le contraire, mon bon Valentine."

"TAIS-TOI ! il a toujours servi fidèlement Hadès ! sa dévotion envers notre dieu est la chose la plus pure qui existe ! en Juge des Enfers, il a dirigé son armée de manière remarquable, devenant glacial ou ardent comme un démon !"

La moue de Pandora en dit long sur son ressenti. "De la nostalgie de fantassin... rien qui ne puisse servir la cause. Pour la dernière fois, écarte-toi, Valentine !"

"Assez !" déviant le trident du visage de Valentine.

"Oooh... mais la catin se réveille, dirait-on !..."

"Votre opinion m'indiffère. Que comptez-vous faire pour venir en aide à votre meilleur Juge ?"

"Huhuhuhu ! écoutez-la !... elle pense vraiment pouvoir m'impressionner !... Rhadamanthys a besoin qu'on lui rappelle qui tient les rênes des armées et sa position n'est rien de moins que celle d'un chien à notre service !..."

Un nouvel hurlement derrière les portes closes ainsi qu'un vacarme doublé d'une salve d'énergie monumentale.

"Le Dragon ailé a fait sienne la puissance divine... et il est de retour !..."

La porte cède sous la puissance du cosmos du Juge, nous propulsant tous à quelques bons mètres de là.

"Maître..."

La poussière laisse place à un Juge surpuissant, surplis ayant pris une forme inédite et beaucoup plus agressive. J'écarquille les yeux, à l'instar de Valentine. Mon premier réflexe aurait été de ployer le genou devant ce Juge désormais bien supérieur à Minos et Aiacos mais je ne me le permets pas, pour la bonne et simple raison que cette position est réservée à Hadès. Son visage est serein. Ses traits graves. Il se dégage de lui une majesté sans précédent. Valentine et moi avons du mal à croire que les cris entendus peu avant appartenaient au même homme ; il est complètement métamorphosé !...

"Maître..."

"J'ai pris conscience de votre fidélité envers moi. Et de la manière dont nous devons à présent agir."

Valentine retrouve le sourire.

"Je dois parler à Lady Pandora."

"Me... parler ? qu'aurais-tu besoin de me dire, Rhadamanthys ?"

"Si le Seigneur Hadès m'a accordé une nouvelle chance de rallier ses armées, il est grand temps que vous y retrouviez également votre place, Dame Pandora."

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire. "Ma place ? et quelle est ma place, selon toi, Rhadamanthys ? entre le Juge et la putain ?!"

"Rien n'a changé. Je donnerai toujours encore ma vie pour vous. Je continuerai à servir loyalement et fidèlement notre Seigneur."

"Voilà de bien beaux discours. Si tu souhaites servir notre Seigneur, je te conseille tout d'abord par mettre fin à cette mascarade concernant cette imposture qu'est la cent neuvième Étoile !..."

Le Juge a un petit sourire. "Il est regrettable de ne pas admettre ni respecter une décision prise par notre Seigneur."

"Jamais je n'admettrai pareille infamie !" emportée. "Par ailleurs, maintenant que tu as daigné réapparaître, je te rappelle que la nouvelle lune est pour bientôt, Rhadamanthys."

"Je n'ai pas oublié votre requête, Dame Pandora."

"Et, je t'en prie, viens seul." nous fusillant du regard, Valentine et moi-même, avant de s'en aller dans un mouvement de jupon, Cheshire à sa suite.

"Quelle vipère !..." clapit Valentine.

"Silence, Valentine." le reprend le Juge.

"Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas nous entendre..." en la regardant s'éloigner.

"Les miracles existent également aux Enfers."

Valentine secoue la tête puis se tourne vers Rhadamanthys : "Maître, nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre !... mais nous voilà rassurés."

Je n'ai de cesse d'admirer la nouvelle forme des ailes de son surplis : pourvues de quelques rangées de griffes supplémentaires, découpées en leur base en plusieurs encarts rectangulaires, plus lourdes et plus menaçantes.

Un cri retentit et Cheshire revient vers nous, bondissant à quatre pattes, se planquant derrière le dos de Rhadamanthys, terrorisé. Pandora se presse également et nous comprenons pourquoi : un nouvel ennemi a fait son apparition. Il s'agit de Phobetor, dieu des rêves déchu par sa Majesté Hadès, et consigné dans le Cocyte pour y surveiller les âmes. Or, cette nouvelle tâche n'est absolument pas du goût du dieu.

Rhadamanthys fait un pas en avant, dégageant une aura impressionnante.

Le dieu des rêves ricane, faisant approximativement la même taille que la Wyverne.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... Rhadamanthys."

"Phobetor. Je te croyais consigné dans le Cocyte depuis ta trahison."

"Tu oublies ma position, Juge. Adresse-toi à moi avec respect. Ou je vais te l'enseigner."

"Je t'attends." en plaçant son casque, déployant ses ailes dans une montée de cosmos fulgurante, nous arrachant tous au sol.

"Présomptueux !..." en s'avançant pour porter une attaque.

Wyverne la bloque d'une main et réduit à néant l'énergie qui en résultait.

"Je vois... tu as pris du galon." doit admettre le dieu. "Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour TERRASSER UN DIEU !" sur une nouvelle attaque.

Wyverne l'encaisse de plein fouet, la parant de deux mains. L'attaque le fait à peine reculer de quelques centimètres.

Phobetor n'en revient pas et fait alors appel à son arcane ultime.

Une nouvelle fois, Wyverne la pare et s'en dégage, proche du dieu. Sur un bond, il fonce sur l'assaillant, le repoussant ainsi jusqu'aux portes du Cocyte.

"Hahahaha ! ce sera bientôt toi qui feras de l'ombre à Hadès !..."

"Ne nous met pas dans le même sac, tu veux ?" ferme, avant de lui porter le _Greatest Caution_ d'une puissance phénoménale afin de l'immobiliser dans une strate du Cocyte. Nous ressentons la salve d'énergie jusqu'ici !... Puis Rhadamanthys nous rejoint, se posant aux côtés de Valentine sans un mot.

Pandora reprend consistance. Cheshire souffle de soulagement.

"Bien. Il est vrai que tu peux encore t'avérer utile, Wyverne." rajustant sa tenue. "En route, Cheshire !..."

* * *

Il est décidé de rejoindre Caïna, le domaine de notre prince. En quelques battements d'ailes, nous voici tous trois sur le balcon du petit salon, y entrant par la large baie vitrée.

"Bien. A présent, laisse-moi te regarder plus attentivement, mon prince." en me plaçant devant la redoutable Wyverne.

Valentine remplit des verres de scotch, s'amusant fort de mon "inspection".

La souffrance ainsi que la maîtrise du sang divin a fait prendre six ans d'un coup au Juge, six ans figés, notamment dans les traits de son visage, offrant une nouvelle dimension à cette belle gravité déjà présente. Les cheveux semblent avoir poussé. Le corps semble avoir gagné en masse musculaire. Il en paraît d'autant plus immense...

Je tourne autour de lui, admirant chaque détail, à la fois de l'homme et du surplis divin.

"Voyez-vous ce que le Seigneur Hadès nous a offerts là..."

Valentine se pose contre la table, s'amusant de mon manège.

"Je tenais à saluer ta sagesse de ne pas rétorquer à Pandora lorsqu'elle... fait montre d'impolitesse à ton égard."

Je stoppe dans son dos, à ses paroles, haussant les épaules. "Premièrement, rétorquer ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et ne mènerait à rien. Deuxièmement, je ne me sens aucunement concernée par des insultes injustifiées."

Une aile de Wyverne vient me placer devant lui. "Ses insultes me tordent l'estomac." grogne-t-il, ramenant un poing serré sur le côté de la taille.

"Allons... si je n'en fais aucun cas, hmm ?..." attrapant ses mains pour nouer mes doigts aux siens dans un cliquetis de surplis, l'observant toujours. "Magnifique Wyverne..." pinçant mes lèvres, désir palpable aux reins.

Valentine nous rejoint. "Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse ?..."

J'apprécie sa délicatesse, interrogeant mon prince du regard, mains remontant sur la superbe pièce de poitrine.

"Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider."

D'une aile, je ramène Valentine vers nous.

Petit sourire de la Wyverne, saisissant mon visage pour m'embrasser avec force, venant directement au fait. Valentine s'en pince les lèvres d'envie, se les léchant avec délice. Rhadamanthys cesse lentement, me laissant pantelante et vient saluer Valentine avec la même passion. Le Spectre en tremble d'émotion.

"Maître... c'est bon de vous retrouver..."

Rhadamanthys fait courir son pouce sur les lèvres encore humides de Valentine, ce qui arrache un geignement à ce dernier, affamé de baisers et de caresses.

"Bien. Si tu nous montrais un peu ce que cache ton surplis ?..." impatiente.

"Viens le découvrir par toi-même." joueur.

"Si tu insistes..." commençant par détacher les pièces des bras.

Mon application le fait sourire.

Valentine se baisse pour défaire les cuissardes.

Je dois me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour défaire les épaulettes multiples. Valentine vient s'occuper de la pièce de poitrine, d'un poids considérable, alors que les ailes repliées regagnent le sol. Il ne reste que la pièce de taille. Nous partageons un regard convoiteur, Valentine et moi.

"Deux véritables petit fauves..." nous approchant de lui, nous embrassant tour à tour. "Serais-je le seul à demeurer sans surplis ?..."

"Non, Maître." déclare Valentine, en s'écartant, retirant chaque pièce avec fièvre.

Je fais de même puis viens débarrasser mon Prince de l'ultime pièce restante, découvrant là quelque chose d'absolument prometteur.

"Mmm... voilà qui est..." y apposant la paume, ce qui le fait violemment tressaillir, sifflant entre ses dents serrées.

Je le flatte de longues minutes. Il lève haut le menton, voué aux caresses infligées. Valentine revient l'embrasser, dans un baiser sans fin, leur prenant la respiration. Nos corps se frottent l'un l'autre, dans des allées lascives. Nous haletons déjà.

Le jeu à trois se poursuit, superbe alternance d'attentions, de caresses, de baisers, de mots soufflés. Les positions touchent à l'inédit, audacieuses, nous arrachant un panel d'expressions ardentes, voués au même plaisir, sens bourdonnants. La puissance de la Wyverne n'est plus à démontrer et il nous offre le meilleur, sans faillir.

Je me souviens notamment d'avoir chevauché mon Prince, allongé, tandis qu'il caressait Valentine, positionné à genoux à sa tête, d'une main ferme et douce à la fois, mon regard passant du visage de l'un à l'autre, imprimés de plaisir fou, alors que je sombrais moi-même.


	3. Coup du sort

_Pandora méritait un traitement à part la rendant, comment dire ?... plus sympathique... oh et petit bonus hot en fin de chapitre ! ; ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 23 : Coup du Sort_

"RHADAMANTHYS SAMAAAA !"

Nous levons tous les yeux, coupés dans notre élan qui venait de reprendre lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur un Cheshire affolé. Tous les poils du garçon félin se hérissèrent simultanément en découvrant notre position compromettante, sur un miaulement strident qui le fit se dresser sur ses pattes arrières, s'effaçant de la porte pour plaquer son dos contre le mur, goutte de sueur suintant du côté de sa tempe droite.

"Que veux-tu encore, Cheshire ?!" grogna la Wyverne, agacée d'être ainsi interrompue.

"Rhadamanthys Sama, c'est affreux ! Affreux !"

"Parle, abruti !" suspendant son baiser, respiration déjà joliment heurtée.

"Lady Pandora !..."

"Quoi, Lady Pandora ?!"

"Elle... Phobetor !..."

Rhadamanthys attrapa mes hanches pour se dégager lentement de ma prise, regard fixant la porte béante.

La joute était terminée. Les lois des Enfers reprenaient leur plein droit.

Rhadamanthys attrapa son pantalon dans lequel il glissa les jambes.

Valentine fit de même alors que j'enroulais mon corps nu dans le drap.

"Approche, Cheshire !" ordonna la Wyverne.

Cheshire demeurait prostré.

"S'il faut venir te chercher, autant te prévenir, cela risque fort d'être désagréable pour toi." grogna la Wyverne.

Cheshire osa un pan de visage dans le cadre de la porte, notant avec soulagement que la nudité était chose passée.

"Oh, Rhadamanthys Sama, c'est affreux !"

"Vas-tu parler ?!" s'impatientait Rhadamanthys.

"Phobetor..." en secouant la tête vitesse rapide. "... il a... Lady Pandora..."

A bout, Rhadamanthys attrapa le garçon-félin par les épaules, y imprimant une forte pression qui le fit miauler de douleur.

"Parle ou je te broie !" regard braqué dans les yeux à pupille ovale.

"Phobetor a enlevé Lady Pandora !..."

Rhadamanthys leva le visage alors qu'il serrait toujours les épaules de Cheshire, face résolue, air mauvais.

"Hadès seul sait ce qu'il est capable de lui faire." murmura la Wyverne, préoccupée.

"Je n'ai encore rien dit à Sa Majesté..."

"Et tu as bien fait. Je vais m'en charger."

"Euh... pourriez-vous me lâcher, Seigneur Rhadamanthys ?... j'ai très mal..."

La Wyverne s'exécuta sans afficher la moindre expression.

Cheshire bougea ses épaules sur un couinement douloureux.

"Où a-t-il bien pu l'emmener ?..." se questionnait la Wyverne.

* * *

Rhadamanthys était soucieux.

D'après ce que m'avait dit rapidement Valentine, le dieu Phobetor était capable d'aspirer l'ardeur des corps... cela n'augurait rien de bon.

La Wyverne était retournée au Cocyte pour constater que le corps de Phobetor était absent de la strate dans laquelle il l'avait encastré. D'un coup de poing terrible, il fendit la strate sur un grognement rageur.

"Jamais je n'aurai dû tenir pour acquis qu'un dieu de cette envergure puisse être si aisément maîtrisé. Tout est ma faute." regardant son poing serré. "Lady Pandora... veuillez pardonner la négligence de votre Juge."

"Maître, nous la retrouverons. Et nous ferons payer à Phobetor."

"Ne vous en occupez pas. C'est à moi et à moi seul de régler ça."

Valentine voulut répliquer mais je l'en empêchait d'une main sur l'avant du surplis.

Rhadamanthys quitta la scène d'un coup d'ailes puissant.

"Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état." se désolait Valentine.

"Il est fort. Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Phobetor..."

* * *

Rhadamanthys remua ciel et terre aux Enfers. Ses recherches n'aboutirent pas.

L'affaire parvint finalement aux oreilles de Hadès qui entra dans une rage folle, tenant le Juge pour seul responsable de ce qui arrivait à Pandora.

"Je te conseille vivement de retrouver Pandora, Rhadamanthys. En attendant, je t'envoie méditer sur Terre et t'interdis tout accès aux Enfers pour un temps indéterminé."

Le Juge baissa la tête, conscient que tout était effectivement de son tort.

Valentine s'insurgea : "Cette sanction est bien trop sévère !"

"SILENCE, VALENTINE !" aboya Rhadamanthys. Puis se tournant vers Hadès : "J'accepte votre sentence, Seigneur."

"Et puisque ton fidèle serviteur semble si zélé à ton égard, son sort sera scellé au tien."

Valentine baissa la tête, mâchoire serrée.

* * *

Dans les locaux de la startup :

"Valentine ? debout." secouant le corps du jeune Spectre endormi sur le canapé.

"Hmm ?..."

"Nous rentrons."

Valentine s'assit et récupéra son gilet, frissonnant de sommeil. "Maître ?... quelle heure est-il ?"

"Tu dormiras sur le trajet, Valentine. Allons !..."

Valentine grogna puis se leva pour suivre Rhadamanthys qui fermait les locaux, descendant le lourd rideau de fer qui soudain lui échappa des mains lorsqu'il sentit un faible cosmos émanant d'une ruelle voisine. Un cosmos familier. Un cosmos apeuré. Vif, il se glissa dans la ruelle pour tomber sur une adolescente émaciée qui fouinait dans une poubelle. Les yeux de l'adolescente se posèrent sur la Wyverne, horrifiée, ramenant le peu de nourriture avariée contre elle. Valentine rejoignit son Maître. La silhouette fluette recula d'un pas.

"Pandora Sama..."

Elle fixait les deux hommes, tour à tour, prête à prendre la fuite, ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde, effrayée.

La Wyverne la rattrapa en quelques enjambées, l'attrapant, récoltant griffures et morsures. Rhadamanthys lui asséna une gifle visant à la calmer.

"Pandora Sama !..."

Elle tenait sa joue, bouche ouverte de terreur, fixant le géant.

Sur un cri, elle se débattit encore.

Rhadamanthys comprit qu'elle avait été dépossédée de ses souvenirs. Son seul univers était devenu la rue, la survie. La Wyverne retira sa veste cuir et la posa délicatement sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme, protecteur.

"Votre place n'est pas dans la rue, Pandora Sama."

"Mon... chien..."

Un instant, Wyverne frémit, pensant que ces termes lui étaient adressés mais il réalisa qu'elle évoquait autre chose.

"Mon dogue... je dois... aller le chercher."

Rhadamanthys l'accompagna, débarquant avec elle dans un véritable camp placé sous un des ponts de la capitale, accueilli par des aboiements menaçants. Il insista pour la ramener chez eux et obtint gain de cause, non sans mal... elle était, du reste, flanquée d'un énorme dogue allemand qui lui tenait lieu de garde du corps.

* * *

La Wyverne éteignit la lampe de la pièce, attentif à la respiration régulière et profonde de la jeune fille. Elle dormait. Chez eux. Son immense dogue au pied du lit.

Valentine rejoignit son Maître.

"Que lui est-il arrivé, selon vous, Maître ?..."

Rhadamanthys plaça son index sur les lèvres impatientes de Valentine.

"Shhh..." fermant la porte sans bruit. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il semble que tous ses souvenirs aient été effacés. De plus, son corps a régressé."

"Elle ne se souvient de rien ?..."

Rhadamanthys s'installa dans le salon avec Valentine, frottant ses paupières closes baissées sur des yeux fatigués. "Je me demande si cela ne m'est pas préférable..."

"Comment cela, Maître ?"

"Si elle venait à se souvenir de son rang et de sa position, en serait-elle vraiment heureuse ?... de plus, certaines rancoeurs seraient appelées à réapparaître..."

"Je comprends."

"J'aimerai néanmoins en informer notre Seigneur... mais par quel moyen ?"

"Il est vrai que nous ne voyons plus grand monde ces derniers temps..."

"C'est vrai. Mais je pense que le Spectre du Léviathan pourrait se charger de la commission."

* * *

Je sifflotais, heureuse, humant la bonne odeur de café qui se dégageait du filtre. Je piétinais à l'idée de revoir Rhadamanthys et Valentine.

On sonne.

"J'arriiiive !..."

Ouvrant, je tombe sur un visage émacié mais néanmoins magnifique. Les traits me parlent sans pour autant me mettre sur la voie. Valentine glisse un index sur ses lèvres, m'enjoignant de ne dire mot. Je m'écarte de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Cette jeune femme... elle observe l'entrée avec de grands yeux puis me sourit. Rhadamanthys l'invite à retirer sa veste, ce qu'elle fait sans protester. Puis elle vient trouver refuge sous le bras du Juge, main posée sur son avant-bras solide. Je plisse les yeux. Il flotte dans l'air un parfum qui n'est pas totalement de mon goût...

Valentine m'invite à le suivre dans la cuisine.

"C'est Pandora."

J'ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction, ce qui fait rire Valentine.

"Ne demande pas par quel enchantement... mais c'est bien elle."

Elle se pose dans le canapé, ne lâchant pas Rhadamanthys d'une semelle. "C'est beau, ici."

"Tu aimes la déco ?..." replaçant une de ses mèches d'ébène échappée derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle porte un pull trop grand - celui de Valentine en l'occurrence - ainsi qu'un jeans.

"Oui, beaucoup."

Je sers le café ainsi qu'un cake au chocolat.

"Vous vivez seule ici ?..." questionne-t-elle.

"Oui. Enfin... il m'arrivait d'avoir du monde." fixant Rhadamanthys avec un petit sourire entendu. La Wyverne me rend mon sourire.

"J'étais dans la rue, vous savez... mais il semble que j'ai trouvé une famille d'adoption." se pelotonnant contre Rhadamanthys.

"Je vais refaire du café." me levant.

Elle me suit. "Dites... ça fait longtemps que vous les connaissez ?..."

"Oui. Corrigez-moi si je ne me trompe mais le blond ne vous laisse pas indifférente..."

Elle rosit, plaçant un pied sur l'autre. Oh, comme c'est adorable !... et cela le serait effectivement s'il ne s'agissait pas de notre chère Pandora !...

Je soupire. Espérons que Rhadamanthys saura gérer...

* * *

Dans l'appartement occupé par Valentine et Rhadamanthys, un certain Juge compulse jusqu'au dernier dossier, traits tirés rehaussés par la luminosité de l'écran, café soluble à portée de main. Elle apparaît, vêtue uniquement d'une des chemises noires de Rhadamanthys. Ce dernier la détaille sans aucun péché de regard, petit sourire à l'appui, yeux revenant sur l'écran.

"Tu es encore allée fouiller dans ma penderie ?..." tendre.

"Oui. J'adore tes chemises... elles portent ton odeur." s'installant à ses côtés, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, nouant deux bras autour des épaules solides du Juge.

"Tu travailles trop."

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un paye le loyer..."

"Laisse-moi te changer les idées..." venant embrasser sa joue de manière trop appuyée pour que cela passe pour de l'amitié et du respect.

La Wyverne tique, s'écartant légèrement.

"Attends... il n'a jamais été question de ça, Pandora."

"Pandora ?..."

"Oui, car c'est là ton nom."

"Mais non, bêta !... je m'appelle Judith !..." en riant.

La Wyverne se pince l'arête du nez.

"Ton nom est Pandora et nous nous connaissons plutôt bien."

"Tu es très étrange, ce soir, tu sais ?... tu as bu autre chose que du café ?..." taquine.

"Je tente de t'expliquer que..." fixant plusieurs doigts fins jouant sur la cuisse solide.

"Que ?..."

Il se lève brusquement, allant s'installer dans le canapé, mains dans ses poches.

La mine de Pandora se fait boudeuse. "Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, tu sais... j'ai bien vu ton regard et celui de Valentine... pour cette fille rencontrée hier."

"Oh, par Hadès, cela ne va pas recommencer !..." clapit la Wyverne sur un geste las.

"Si je dérange, je peux retourner à la rue."

"Tu n'iras nulle part."

"Tu veux m'en empêcher ?!"

"Je dis que ta place est ici."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux."

"Je t'en prie, ne complique pas les choses !..."

Elle se lève et regagne sa chambre, claquant la porte.

La Wyverne soupire. Par précaution, il fait le guet devant la porte de la chambre de Pandora, s'assurant qu'elle ne commette pas d'imprudence.

* * *

"Elle se pose des questions, c'est normal. Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui taire encore longtemps la vérité !..."

Au téléphone avec Rhadamanthys.

"Tu imagines le choc que cela va lui faire ?..."

"Je l'imagine bien, oui. Mais... je veux qu'elle réalise que... nous deux ce n'est pas et ça ne sera jamais ainsi."

"Bon, très bien. Je vais en parler au Seigneur Hadès dès que possible."

"Fais vite. Il ne manquerait plus que les dieux jumeaux s'en mêlent !..."

* * *

Pandora promène son dogue dans le quartier, écouteurs sur les oreilles, une main dans la poche pour régler le baladeur, l'autre agrippée à la laisse du molosse. Soudain, l'animal lui échappe, bondissant sur un homme de dos puis tombe mort sur un hurlement déchirant. Pandora frémit, tremblante sur ses appuis. L'homme se retourne, irradiant d'une aura surnaturelle. Ses traits purs figent la jeune femme.

"Il est temps de me revenir, Pandora. Mes armées se languissent de toi."

"Qui... êtes-vous ?..."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Son cerveau rassemble les pièces manquantes du puzzle. Il est tout pour elle et elle est tout pour lui. Son genou droit fléchit. "Hadès Sama."

* * *

 _Bonus : scène alternative - Si Rhadamanthys avait cédé aux avances de Pandora..._

 _"Laisse-moi te changer les idées..." venant embrasser sa joue de manière trop appuyée pour que cela passe pour de l'amitié et du respect._

 _La Wyverne frémit, corps aux aguets. Sa volonté fait sursaut, sitôt reprise par un élan charnel qui l'amoindrit._

 _"Non... je..."_

 _Le Juge est tiraillé entre devoir et sentiments._

 _Pandora chemine des lèvres jusqu'à la bouche convoitée. Elle pose là un baiser chaud dont la Wyverne avale chaque douceur, incapable de se tenir en bride._

 _"Pandora..."_

 _Elle sourit : "Mon nom est Judith... mais... tu peux m'appeler ainsi si... cela te fait plaisir..." rendant captive la bouche coupable._

 _Une main solide vient se poser sur l'épaule frêle, ne crispant pas._

 _"Pan... dora... je... suis... le dernier des chiens... je ne... devrais pas..."_

 _"Laisse-toi aller..."_

 _Le baiser prend une tournure fiévreuse._

 _"Pandora... Sama... jamais... il ne me pardonnera... cet écart..."_

 _Elle cligne._

 _"Je ne comprends rien... à ce que tu... racontes..."_

 _Leurs lèvres n'ont de cesse. Par Hadès, c'est délicieux !..._

 _"Je suis... indigne de... son armée..."_

 _Le Juge n'est plus capable de résister à cette chaleur contradictoire qui anime ses reins._

 _Dans un geste vif, il place Pandora sur ses cuisses solides, bougeant contre elle, laissant passer des sons coupables. Pandora geint, le sentant distinctement enfler contre elle._

 _"Oui... comme ça..."_

 _Un son étranglé de Wyverne lui répond. Les mains filent sur les cuisses nues, remontant sous la chemise, caressant des seins rebondis sur un long geignement délictueux. Les mains fines défont la tenue du Juge, courant sur la musculature soutenue, glissant dans la ceinture du pantalon, le libérant. Baissant le regard, elle s'extasie sur un ton familier : "La vache !... tu es dans le genre suréquipé, toi !..."_

 _Le Juge passe sous silence la remarque, revenant sceller sa bouche avec force. La machine est lancée... le respect dû, évacué. Rhadamanthys se tord sous elle, glissant dans ses mains, moite de plaisir interdit. Ses doigts viennent s'assurer de l'accueil réservé, lâchant un son rauque, faisant lever le menton à Pandora._

 _"Pan... do... ra..."_

 _D'une main, il cherche à se guider en elle, imposant._

 _"Att... attends... je suis... je n'ai jamais..."_

 _Rhadamanthys cligne, ramené à la réalité. La fièvre retombe d'un coup._

 _C'en est de trop. Cet honneur-là, il lui est impossible de le violer. Il halète, la prenant contre lui, sourire frustré aux lèvres : "Je ne peux pas... Pandora Sama... je ne... peux pas."_


	4. Le Protecteur

_Chow, chow dis ! et première crise de jalousie XD oh et ici commence mon hommage à Lune De Neige ; ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 24 : Le Protecteur_

Hadès se tourna vers Pandora, souriant. Il était si rare de surprendre un sourire sur les lèvres figées du dieu de la mort...

Hadès fit appeler toutes les Étoiles pour leur annoncer la nouvelle du retour de Pandora au sein des troupes. Il leva la sanction à l'encontre de Rhadamanthys et Valentine.

Nous voici tous réunis, genoux fléchis devant notre Seigneur.

"Mes Chers Spectres, je vous annonce le retour de Pandora parmi nous. Comme vous le savez, Phobetor était parvenu à se dégager d'une strate du Cocyte et s'en est pris à Pandora. A ce sujet, je charge une nouvelle fois Rhadamanthys du sort de Phobetor."

Rhadamanthys baissa la tête, appréciant que son Seigneur lui accorde à nouveau sa confiance.

* * *

La salle commençait à se vider lentement, chaque Spectre retournant à ses occupations.

Je discutais avec Minos lorsque je vis Rhadamanthys s'approcher de Pandora. Sans un mot, il posa un genou à terre, saisissant délicatement la main fine de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser chaste, voué à elle.

"Lady Pandora. Je retrouverai Phobetor et lui ferai payer au centuple."

La jeune femme souriait légèrement, fixant les mèches blondes du Juge terrible en surplis. "Allez, Rhadamanthys, et ramène-nous sa tête."

"Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Lady Pandora."

Minos ricane : "Tu as du souci à te faire, toi..."

Je lui adresse une tape sur le surplis. "N'importe quoi !... il agit simplement par déférence."

Minos feule : "Hmm mmm... par déférence, tout à fait." puis mettant son casque : "Si d'aventure, tu venais à t'ennuyer, Tolomea t'est ouverte." en ultime provocation, il se penche sur moi : "Il est vrai qu'elle est très jolie..."

* * *

Il était évidemment hors de question de faire la moindre scène à Rhadamanthys au sujet de son rapprochement avec Pandora, même si cela me tordait l'estomac !... Je décidai donc de m'en tenir à la même ligne de conduite que celle qui m'avait servie autrefois lorsque je ne répondais pas aux insultes de cette même Pandora. La moindre remarque sur la relation ne contribuerait qu'à éloigner davantage le Juge de moi... de plus, je ne souhaitais définitivement pas charger Rhadamanthys, le laissant tout à sa mission qu'il accomplirait avec zèle. Je ne souhaitais pas non plus trouver le réconfort dans les bras de Minos, même si la proposition était alléchante... quant à Aiacos, il savourait les flammes de la passion avec Violate. J'éprouvais un peu de nostalgie quant à notre groupe qui se disloquait... et la présence la plus réconfortante fut celle de Valentine. Au sein de Caïna délaissée, nous soupirions tous deux après la Wyverne, nous promettant des réjouissances hors du commun à son retour.

* * *

Un souffle nous ramena une Wyverne intrépide, à peine blessée et hautement satisfaite du sort réservé à Phobetor.

Valentine fut le premier à se redresser dans le lit que nous partagions.

"Maître ?..."

"Ce n'est que moi, rendors-toi, Valentine." debout devant la fenêtre.

"J'imagine que votre mission a été couronnée de succès..." sourire audible, rempli de fierté de servir un Maître de cette envergure.

"Je ferai mon rapport demain."

J'émerge alors que Rhadamanthys s'assoit sur le lit, ailes repliées dans son dos, main venant caresser mes cheveux dans un mouvement tendre.

"N'ai-je pas été trop long ?..."

"Si. Terriblement." me pendant à son cou, encore ensommeillée, à peine mordue par la froideur du surplis.

"Je te pensais dans les bras du Griffon, ma Jolie..."

"Il l'a suggéré et je dois avouer que la proposition était tentante mais... j'ai préféré attendre mon prince avec Valentine."

"J'ose espérer que Valentine s'est montré aussi attentif que respectueux."

"Absolument. Maintenant, laisse-nous te faire l'amour comme il se doit..."

Il sourit, regardant Valentine qui en meurt également d'envie.

Je quitte le lit, l'invitant à me suivre. Presque au centre la pièce, je le fais accroupir, un genou à terre. Je peux compter sur l'appui de ses cuisses solides lorsque je viens le chevaucher, sentant déjà la terrible pression des pointes de ses cuissardes contre ma peau. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre haleine. Valentine nous rejoint, nous tournant autour avant de s'installer dans mon dos.

Rhadamanthys nous embrasse tour à tour avec une justesse surprenante. Je remonte le pan central de son surplis, venant me frotter sur son renflement, hanches oscillant terriblement. Malgré ses geignements prononcés, il demeure solidement planté sur ses appuis, se rabattant dans mon cou, mordillant et cajolant à loisir. Valentine se place à présent derrière lui, faisant passer ses mains sur le devant, glissant dans la tenue moulante, extirpant ce membre superbe et fier, le cajolant sur tout sa longueur, sous une salve d'appréciations vocales allant du geignement au grognement rauque ; large panel de vocalises érotiques.

Valentine est à genoux dans le dos de Rhadamanthys. Ce dernier se fait plus féroce dans les baisers à mesure que son plaisir monte inexorablement, sous les attentions répétées de Valentine. Je l'engloutis l'instant d'après, lui faisant totalement perdre la tête dans un râle évocateur. La position est terriblement compliquée à tenir mais il demeure d'une solidité à toute épreuve, prouvant, s'il était encore nécessaire, son extrême résistance. Je l'achève avec violence, lui arrachant un rugissement féroce.

Mes cuisses souffrent des allures répétées contre les pointes hérissées du surplis.

Au tour de Valentine de réclamer sa part, que la Wyverne lui accorde de bonne grâce.

* * *

"Pandora Sama."

"Rhadamanthys."

"Phobetor a été châtié comme il se doit. Je n'ai rien laissé au hasard cette fois ; son corps a été divisé aux quatre coins du Cocyte."

"Bien. J'en ferai part au Seigneur Hadès, Rhadamanthys."

Il aimait lorsque sa voix prenait ce ton sûr et doux à la fois. Elle était redevenue la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il rompit la position de respect et se redressa, casque sous le bras.

"Rhadamanthys !..."

Il stoppa son pas. Elle franchit les quelques marches qui les séparaient puis vint près de lui, accrochée à son avant-bras, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue du Juge. Ce dernier en demeura un instant interdit, balbutiant quelques paroles incompréhensibles devant les yeux rieurs de la jeune femme.

* * *

Je reviens sur mes pas, découvrant là un Rhadamanthys vidant son quatrième verre de scotch en plein milieu de la journée... mauvais signe, mauvais, mauvais signe !...

"Hey !..." avenante. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?..."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?..."

Je désignais la bouteille vide.

"Si ce n'était pas toi, je trouverai cela agaçant de me connaître aussi bien." presque doux.

"Dis-moi." installant une cuisse sur la table.

"Raaah... rien d'intéressant."

"Voyez-vous cela : la Wyverne ne sait pas mentir." passant une main dans les cheveux rebelles. Ses paupières papillonnent un moment. "Tu ne me fais plus confiance, Wyverne ?"

Il sourit, observant un instant les allées et venues dans le couloir avant de me prendre sur ses genoux.

"Je ne veux pas donner l'impression d'un homme qui ne sait ce qu'il veut."

Je mets un nom sur la torture existentielle de Monsieur de la Wyverne : Pandora.

"J'aimerai m'arracher les yeux plutôt que de faire couler sur elle ce regard coupable. M'arracher le cœur et les reins pour lui éviter de subir mon désir. Je n'ai... absolument aucun droit de l'envisager de cette façon."

"Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, mon prince : n'as-tu jamais songé que vos relations s'étaient gâtées à ce point du fait, justement, de l'ambiguïté qui y règne ?..."

"Fort judicieusement posé."

"Bien. Que pouvons-nous faire pour régler le souci ?... et t'éviter des états pareils au beau milieu de la journée, mon Beau ?..."

"Détruire la Wyverne ?..." plaisantant à moitié.

"Je pense que nous serions très malheureux d'en arriver à pareille extrémité. D'autant que la situation ne le justifie pas..." cajolant son nez. "Tu es juste... un peu perdu avec tes sentiments..." posant mon front contre le sien.

"Je déteste ça."

"Je sais. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas mort de Spectre."

La tournure lui arrache un sourire. "Ma merveilleuse Princesse..." flattant mes lèvres du pouce.

* * *

"Je devrais me vexer." avance Minos alors que nous progressons sur le trottoir bondé.

"Pour quelle raison ?..."

"Le fait que tu ne sois pas venue me rejoindre à Tolomea."

Je ris et marche à reculons devant lui, attrapant ses mains fines. "Je n'allais pas laisser Valentine seul !..."

"Valentine... tu me préfères un simple Spectre, à présent ? à moi, le grand Juge marionnettiste ?..."

"Minos !..."

"La vérité est que le mal s'avère bien plus grave que cela." stoppant son pas sur le trottoir. "J'ai cessé de te plaire." sur un ton sévère.

"Vas-tu arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ?" dans un éclat de rire.

"Dans ce cas, explique-moi. Donne-moi la raison."

"Je te l'ai dit : Valentine."

Le Griffon plisse les yeux. "Trop simple pour être validé."

"Très bien, dans ce cas, je me dois d'inventer une cause plus complexe pour plaire à mon Griffon... voyons... ah, oui, voilà : en fait, je devais protéger le garde-manger de Caïna contre la dent longue de Cerbère."

Minos éclate de rire. "Irrecevable !..."

"Ah mais il faudrait savoir !..." tournant autour de lui, le jaugeant. "Ne plus me plaire, tsss !... où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?..."

"Passe la nuit avec moi, dans ce cas. Et prouve-moi que je te plais encore."

"Très bien. Tu nous réserves une chambre ?" en sortant un petit carnet dans lequel je note.

Il s'approche dans mon dos, posant le menton sur mon épaule.

"Que fais-tu ?"

"Je note que le Griffon est de type fort jaloux !..."

Il éclate de rire.

* * *

Connaissant Minos, il va mettre les petits plats dans les grands. L'hôtel est de luxe, renommé, en plein centre de Paris. Le restaurant étoilé. Et c'est un Minos en costume noir Esmod Hugo Boss, veste col mao, souliers vernis, qui m'y accueille. Il porte superbement le noir, tranchant sur ses cheveux argents - tout comme la Wyverne dont le blond tranche sur une chemise foncée.

Il me recule une chaise et laisse m'y installer, prenant place en face de moi. "Bien. Aucun regret ?..."

Je ris : "Attends au moins la fin du séjour pour me poser la question !..."

"D'être ici, avec moi, s'entendait." attrapant la carte tendue par le serveur.

"Aucun." consultant la carte.

L'embarras du choix. Je me commande un plat sucré-salé tandis que Minos penche pour du végétarien gourmet.

Nous nous regardons. Par Hadès, j'avais presque oublié à quel point ce Juge était capable de me faire perdre la tête, j'en souris.

"Oui ?..."

"Beau."

Il sourit à son tour, flatté.

"Magnifique même."

"Merci." main attrapant la mienne, caressant lentement le dos du pouce. "J'aime beaucoup ta robe."

"Merci."

Rose pale, rehaussée par une large ceinture de satin noire à gros nœud sur le côté, dévoilant une épaule, haut façon drapée.

J'observe les mains fines de mon marionnettiste : celle qui caresse soigneusement la mienne et l'autre qui triture un coin de la serviette tissu.

"J'aimerai savoir... ce que tu as prévu pour nous." camouflant mal son impatience.

"Ah..." souriante, enjôleuse. "Minos." petite pause, regard l'envisageant. "Tant de choses."

"Je brûle d'impatience." avoué sur un souffle.

Lui, il souhaite visiblement que je commence par lui faire l'amour à table !... et je ne vais pas m'en priver puisqu'il me lance si joliment.

"Je vais faire de ton corps sublime mon territoire de plaisir. Au programme : effleurements, baisers, mordillages et plus encore. Je n'omettrai aucun centimètre carré de ta peau blanche, mon Beau."

Il clôt les paupières, tout à mes mots. Son excitation vient de monter d'un net cran. Bouche entrouverte, il laisse échapper un petit geignement ravi. "Encore..."

Je pourrai entendre son sang pulser à travers ses tempes, pupilles dilatées de désir. "A ton tour."

Il m'observe, main filant sous la nappe couleur lie de vin. "Me donnes-tu carte blanche ?..."

"Oui." yeux agrandis de délice.

Je sens soudain ma robe se soulever par plusieurs pans. Minos vient de lâcher ses fils sous la table. Ces derniers courent le long de mes cuisses, s'attachant à mon tanga dentelle noire.

Minos sourit, tout à son exercice. "Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de participation de ta part..."

"Hmm mmm." soulevant une fesse, l'air de rien, tandis que je sens le sous-vêtement quitter ma hanche puis l'autre. "Quelle dextérité, Minos..." admirative de ses talents.

"Une première." faisant lentement glisser le sous-vêtement le long de mes cuisses nues.

Je lève légèrement le menton, y prenant grand plaisir.

Le tanga passe les genoux, tout en délicatesse, sans aucune brusquerie ni fausse note.

"Que... comptes-tu faire de ton trophée ?..."

"Rien de particulier. Ce genre de choses n'est pas fait pour être exhibé."

"Oh non, je sais que tu es un Spectre délicat."

Je soulève une jambe après l'autre pour que le tanga me quitte. Il regagne discrètement la poche de la veste de Minos. La main revient sur la table au moment où on nous sert les entrées.

"Juste à temps..." s'amuse Minos.

"Timing parfait."

Nous savourons nos entrées entre deux regards et sourires.

"Dis m'en plus..." supplie-t-il une fois les assiettes débarrassées.

"Que nous soyons seuls ou non dans l'ascenseur, c'est là que je commencerai à te rendre hommage."

Il s'en pince la lèvre inférieure dans un mouvement adorable.

"Je vais te défaire lentement... très lentement... je vais te savourer..."

"Me griffer ?..." terriblement impatient et allumé, souffle déjà joliment court à la perspective.

"Je n'omettrai rien."

"Tu vas me rendre fou !..." se tortillant sur sa chaise.

"Déjà dur, Griffon ?..."

"Disons que... me lever maintenant serait une confession sans équivoque."

Je ris.

Puis je soulève légèrement la manche de la veste donnant sur un magnifique bijou masculin façon bracelet de force cuir double tour avec fermeture or blanc. J'en siffle, discrète.

"Joli !..."

Je récupère l'autre main pour y découvrir une montre à cadran argent Fossil.

"Gris chiné."

"Pardon ?"

"Ton caleçon."

Il rit.

"Suis-je à ce point plus un mystère pour toi ?..."

"Je te connais suffisamment maintenant pour pouvoir apprécier tes goûts."

On nous apporte les plats.

"Je ne regrette pas."

"Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir."

Nous sommes light sur le dessert, pressés d'en finir.

* * *

Je le toise, installée sur un canapé, tandis qu'il attend devant l'ascenseur, mains dans les poches.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et libère deux couples. Nous nous y engouffrons, rejoints par un autre couple. Je me tiens aux côtés de Minos, main glissant derrière sa cuisse, remontant, caressant une fesse. Minos lève le menton, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il doit se faire violence pour taire les sons qui lui montent dans la gorge.

Le jeu dure toute l'ascension. Le couple quitte au même étage que nous, ce qui fait palpiter la tension.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre sur la plus belle suite du _Four Seasons George V_. Tout y est décoré avec goût.

Sans plus attendre, j'attire la bouche du Griffon contre la mienne, lui rendant là un baiser fou. Il en vibre de toutes ses fibres !... L'échange le laisse souffle court. "Cet effet que tu me fais..." murmuré dans la plus douce des tortures.

Je récupère mon tanga de sa poche. "Pièce à conviction..."

Il rit, revenant à mes lèvres qu'il effleure avant de les prendre délicatement, geignant lorsque le baiser s'enflamme.

"Fais de moi ce que bon te semblera."

J'en souris, glissant les mains sous sa veste, l'écartant des épaules, découvrant la marque du costume.

"Hmm... on fait des infidélités à Zegna ?..."

"Retour aux premiers amours." soufflé, revenant jouer avec mes lèvres.

La veste glisse et le quitte, regagnant le dossier d'un fauteuil dans l'entrée luxueuse.

"Installe-toi... là." lui désignant le fauteuil. "Je vais te prendre... une première fois..."

Il déglutit, fou de moi, désir à son comble, s'installant, jambes ouvertes, superbe renflement sculptant le pantalon sur-mesure.

Je m'installe, à genoux entre ses jambes, frottant ma joue pour le renfler davantage.

Il lève le menton sur un geignement prononcé, palpitant de toutes parts, voué à mes attentions.

Par Hadès, il est magnifique !... mon envie de lui me tord littéralement le ventre.

Vive, j'ouvre l'attache du pantalon et en descends la tirette.

Gris chiné. Gonflé d'impatience. Minos lui-même cache son regard dans sa main fine, riant de son propre état !... "Personne d'autre... n'est capable de..." avalant la confession.

Je viens caresser de la paume. Il est impossible d'en attendre davantage sans risquer un orgasme, tant il est tendu. Il déglutit, paupières mi-closes sur des pupilles aussi dilatées que révulsées.

"Dis quelque chose..." soufflé.

"Je... tu... me rends... fou !..." se redressant pour me gratifier d'un baiser terrible.

Mes mains se promènent sur les cuisses superbes puis viennent se saisir à la fois du pantalon et de l'élastique large du caleçon de marque, tirant vers le bas, libérant l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Minos suffoque sous la décharge de plaisir qui lui parvient de tout le corps.

"As-tu encore des doutes... quant au fait que nous ne nous plaisons plus ?..."

"Je n'ai... aucun doute... en ce qui me concerne..." voix hachée de plaisir. "Par contre... toi..."

"Viens t'en assurer alors." entraînant sa main dans la mienne, sous la robe. Ce qu'il y découvre lui vaut une complainte électrique dans tout le corps.

"Ooooh..."

Je lève le menton tandis qu'il voyage en moi d'un doigt ou deux, selon.

Il se laisse glisser en bord du fauteuil, cheveux s'éparpillant sur le noir de sa veste de costume, dans une invitation sans équivoque. Cette bouche qu'il est incapable de fermer... cet air d'un homme qui ne sait plus où il en est à force de stimuli.

"Viens... viens..." perdu.

Je me lève, ramenant une jambe de part et d'autre de lui, le guidant en moi. Il en jouit alors qu'il n'est même pas enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, dans un cri fort, tremblant comme s'il était parcouru de courant !... Je le laisse me visiter totalement, bougeant légèrement pour bénéficier du même sort. Il admire dans le brouillard mon corps secoué, goûtant les sons qui m'échappent.

Nous finissons par en rire comme deux adolescents !...

"Je n'ai... plus aucun doute à présent." me dit-il, sérieux revenu.

"Je préfère nettement ça !..."

* * *

Je me dirige vers la baie vitrée. J'y aperçois Minos, en peignoir, prenant le premier café de la journée sur le vaste balcon. Je récupère une tasse de thé sur le plateau généreusement garni pour le petit déjeuner.

"Bonjour."

Il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps que nous nous sommes quittés...

"Bonjour." radieux, avant de reporter son attention sur les toits parisiens.

"Toutes ces âmes..."

"Il y en a une qui me frappe tout particulièrement..." énigmatique.

Il quitte ses pensées les plus secrètes pour glisser le revers de quelques doigts le long de ma joue, dans un geste qui termine dans mes cheveux et qui me souffle : "Encore..."

Nous nous installons à table sur la terrasse.

"Parle-moi de ta rose..."

Petit sourire triste.

"Ma Rose..." venant effleurer les pétales d'une d'entre celles qui bordent le balcon. Ses doigts s'en saisissent délicatement et il se penche pour en humer le parfum suave. "Oui... son parfum était exactement le même... Par Hadès, comme j'ai pu me délecter de cette Rose habillée d'or."

"Jusqu'à l'aimer ?..."

Il me fixe. "Jamais un guerrier n'était parvenu à me tenir tête aussi farouchement. La beauté n'était que le vêtement dont la nature l'avait paré pour camoufler ses épines acérées."

Il termine sa tasse de café sans le moindre empressement, observant ses doigts, sourire nostalgique. "Je me souviens encore exactement de sa résistance acharnée sous mes doigts. Je voulais ce sang saturé de poison."

Il me regarde, tête penchée légèrement sur le côté : "Je suppose que mon jargon n'est que très peu compréhensible."

"Il est parfaitement clair, au contraire." posant ma tasse vide.

"Il est extrêmement difficile de mettre des mots sur de telles émotions."

"Minos."

Il est ramené au présent, quittant ses souvenirs embaumés.

"J'ai envie de te faire du bien."

Le sourire gagne quelques centimètres.

"Ici."

"Oh..." l'idée séduit. Nous ne risquons pas grand-chose : aucun vis-à-vis, aucun étage qui surplombe la terrasse. Il faut juste qu'il parviennent à taire les expressions que je vais lui arracher.

Me levant, je me place derrière lui, glissant les deux mains entre les pans veloutés du peignoir, caressant le torse fin, nez dans ses cheveux. Ressortant les mains du peignoir, je viens en détacher le lien, l'ouvrant totalement sur ce corps nu magnifique, profitant de la vue en plongée.

"Mmm... mes sens se régalent..."

"Et les miens donc !..." rit-il.

Mes mains cheminent sur la peau blanche, lui arrachant des appréciations discrètes. Je le laisse s'ériger paisiblement, évitant de diriger mes caresses vers cet appel sans équivoque.

Minos lève la main et vient caresser nuque et épaule.

Menton reposant sur son épaule, je souris en sentant son grain de peau se granuler sous mes doigts.

Ses paupières viennent de s'abaisser, savourant le parcours de mes mains.

Mes mains caressent les hanches puis l'une d'entre elles vient se saisir du sexe tendu.

Minos tressaille, souriant comme dans un rêve érotique.

La colonne de chair s'impatiente, palpitant par jeu entre mes doigts. Lentement, très lentement...

Minos soupire de bien-être, laissant le plaisir monter doucement. "Oui... comme ça..." m'encourage-t-il, soufflé à mon oreille.

Mon autre main caresse le bas-ventre qui se contracte à mesure que les spasmes le gagnent.

Mes doigts savent le flatter et il n'en fait aucun mystère, s'en délectant, étouffant les sons qui lui assaillent la gorge à mesure que le plaisir devient plus vif.

La respiration devient heurtée. "Oui... oui... continue..."

J'en suis remuée. "Minos..." venant embrasser sa joue, finissant par y cheminer de la langue ; sensation brute sur le poil naissant. Lentement, il m'accorde sa bouche et le baiser que nous scellons nous laisse haletants.

"Je... ne... tiendrai plus... longtemps..." sourit-il, ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à taire les sons rauques qui se coincent dans sa gorge.

A la fin, il bouge de concert des hanches jusqu'à se rendre, étouffant ses expressions dans ma gorge, tressaillant violemment.

* * *

Minos se retourne, souriant en envisageant une dernière fois le lieu qui a abrité nos amours. Puis il me rejoint dans le taxi. Voilà un séjour que nous n'oublierons pas de si tôt !...


	5. Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont

_Oui, oui, encore ! XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 25 : Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont_

Mes yeux n'ont de cesse d'envisager le corps superbe planté dans ce denim qui découpe à merveille les jambes solides, laissant voir, selon les mouvements pris, le renflement de chaque muscle. Évidemment, le comité entier a conscience de mon regard tout sauf discret qui convoite ce que la Wyverne se voit capable d'offrir. Et j'ai mon idée sur le petit jeu qui va suivre. Je l'attire dans une chambre, apposant directement ma main sur le renflement, lui faisant monter le menton sur un léger sifflement glissant entre les dents. Puis je chemine, lui interdisant strictement d'user de ses mains jusqu'à ce que j'en finisse. Fesses, cuisses, arrière des cuisses, renflement. J'effleure ou je durcis la caresse, selon l'effet voulu et recherché, me fiant aux sons qui lui échappent. Il a les mains montées en l'air, se faisant violence pour ne pas les utiliser. Enfin, je daigne ouvrir la ceinture et le premier bouton. Puis je chemine sous la chemise, sur les anses marquées des hanches, flattant les abdominaux dessinés par les combats. Je lui murmure qu'il est superbe ; magnifique et puissant Juge. Il en sourit.

Puis je descends la tirette du jeans. Il est tant gonflé d'impatience que l'extrémité renflé fait la nique au large élastique du caleçon.

"Regardez-moi ça... t-t-t-t !... le passe-file pour la visite guidée de la salle d'armes."

Il éclate de rire mais ne peut contenir un geignement prononcé lorsque je salue le coupable.

"Tu tiens le coup ?..."

"Oui."

Il aime les défis en tout genre.

Je glisse les mains à l'arrière du caleçon, caressant les fesses solides, sans presser mon corps contre le sien. Ma main glisse entre les jambes, sur le jeans, flattant là. Il apprécie.

"J'ai rarement rencontré des hommes comme toi... Hadès sait pourtant que j'en ai eus beaucoup."

"Je ne suis pas... à proprement parler pas un homme." me rappelle-t-il aimablement, me faisant sourire. Ah oui, c'est vrai... un Spectre. Juge, de surcroît !...

"Nous avons la même nature, je te rappelle... et c'est à toi que je la dois."

"Non. Je n'ai été... que l'instrument... de notre Seigneur."

"Assied-toi, Rhadamanthys."

Il s'exécute tandis que je poursuis mes attentions jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, le rejoignant. A ma grande surprise, il me fait l'amour lentement, presque tendrement. Cet homme... pardon, ce Spectre, est plein de surprises !...

* * *

Le Juge se redresse au milieu des corps sans vie. Le combat a été splendide.

Il a fracassé, broyé, anéanti plus d'une dizaine de soldats en quelques secondes, avec la dernière des cruautés, ne leur laissant pas l'ombre d'une chance de se relever.

Les poings se sont abattus comme une tempête de grêle sur les organes vitaux, frappant sans se fier au hasard, jouant du corps de l'un comme d'un bouclier ou d'une arme contre l'autre, attrapant le suivant par la gorge pour le fracasser, façon bélier vivant, contre le rocher proche, dans une gerbe écorchée. Il n'a pas une égratignure, surplis impeccable. Il est maculé de sang qui n'est pas le sien. Puissant, redoutable Juge. Il fait désormais la fierté des armées de Hadès.

* * *

Le genou ploie. Elle lui sourit, abandonnant la confection d'un bouquet de fleurs ramenées par l'un de dieux jumeaux.

"J'ai accompli la mission confiée. Les territoires aux confins de Deterrus sont à nouveau nôtres."

"Parfait, Rhadamanthys." lui tendant la main dont il se saisit délicatement, en embrassant le dos. Les lèvres du Juge sur sa peau fine lui font l'effet d'une brève brûlure. Elle se surprend à vibrer en présence du Juge, cœur battant plus rapidement. La main fine file lentement entre celle, immense et gantée du surplis, de Rhadamanthys. Le Juge est troublé, cœur battant à l'unisson de celle à qui il a dévolu sa vie. Il baisse le regard, fuyant.

"Si vous me le permettez à présent, je vais me retirer."

"A bientôt, Rhadamanthys."

* * *

J'apparais dans le cadre de porte du bureau de Minos : "Je viens de t'adresser un mail contenant le planning des trois prochaines semaines, comme demandé ce matin."

"Parfait." en ouvrant le mail. "Oh... mais il y a visiblement une erreur là."

"Comment cela ?..." passant derrière le bureau.

"Oui, cet après-midi, ce n'est pas la préparation de la réunion de demain - je laisse cela à Rhadamanthys. J'ai décidé que ce serait virée shopping."

"Toi alors !..." en lui tapant l'épaule.

Il attrape ma main et en embrasse le dos, vif.

Il se lève et prend sa veste noire impactée de blanc, coin d'un mouchoir plié dépassant de la poche de poitrine, le tout sur pull-over à col roulé gris, belle grosse montre de poignet et bracelet assorti. Il soulève sa somptueuse crinière pour la dégager de la veste, réajustant les épaules.

"Tu viens ?..."

"A ta guise."

Il attrape ma main et passe le hall : "A la revoyure, Aiacos !..."

"Hey ! mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure de quitter !" s'insurge le cadet.

* * *

J'attends devant les vastes cabines d'essayage du couturier fétiche du Griffon : Ermenegildo Zegna. Sa nouvelle collection est superbe et Minos s'en donne à cœur joie, ne regardant guère à la dépense !... Le couturier lui aurait même proposé de poser pour un de ses catalogues. Minos hésite.

Alerte mms : Sir Rhadamanthys est dans le secteur. En guise de mise en bouche, il m'envoie un selfie : tête coupée du cadre, assis sur le rebord du canapé clair, chemise bleu ciel ouverte au col, donnant sur cette peau superbe, pull col V, jeans à ceinture cuir, jambe ramenée sur l'autre, bras gauche tombant le long du corps, grosse montre Breitling au poignet ainsi qu'un bracelet perles bois jouxtant un autre très fin en cuir, main reposant sur une cuisse. Superbe !... j'en ai des palpitations !...

Minos sort de la cabine, en costume trois pièces bleu marine, à tomber !... le gérant de la boutique le presse de compliments. Je secoue la tête. Tant de signaux mâles dans la même journée... c'est épuisant !... le prochain sms de la Wyverne me fait rire aux éclats : " _Help ! Valentine insiste pour une soirée à la foire du Trône !..._ "

" _Je passe tout à l'heure_."

Je range le portable dans mon sac et me dirige vers la cabine de Minos, ouvrant la porte et m'y invitant alors qu'il se trouve en pantalon, chemise ouverte.

"Je n'ai pas encore terminé, impatiente !..."

Je me place devant lui, mains remontant sur la peau fraîche, hérissant les billes de chair au passage. Mes lèvres viennent effleurer les siennes, lui procurant un frisson délicieux.

"Nous n'avons pas encore testé surplis et robe de Juge..."

"Par Hadès... non, il est vrai." sourire carnassier.

"Demain soir ?..."

"Chez toi ?..."

"Oui."

"Oh, tiens... tu donneras ce paquet à Rhada."

* * *

"De la part de Minos."

Rhadamanthys observe le paquet puis l'ouvre : une magnifique cravate bordeaux avec un chandail gris. Le tout assorti d'un mot qui fait sourire Rhadamanthys.

Je vais embrasser Valentine qui s'active devant les fourneaux. "Bonsoir, Tine !..." bisant sa joue.

"Installe-toi, ça va être prêt !..."

"Il paraît que tu fais des frayeurs à notre Prince en évoquant la foire du Trône ?" riant.

"Mon Maître est capable de venir à bout de dix hommes solidement armés en moins d'une minute mais rechigne à m'accompagner à la foire du Trône !..."

"Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre d'ambiance festive."

"Dis plutôt que tu n'apprécies pas de te mêler aux larves."

"L'idée était la même." me reculant une chaise.

"Ce n'est pourtant pas grand-chose. Oh, dites oui, Maître !..." suppliant, apportant l'entrée.

Rhadamanthys prend place et soupire.

Un plateau de _mezze_ en entrée. La diversité est impressionnante.

"Sûr que là, Valentine veut t'acheter !..." taquine, à Rhadamanthys.

"Tu n'as pas vu la suite..."

"Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche, Valentine."

Nous nous régalons, le tout accompagné d'un vin du pays - Valentine est Chypriote !...

"Mais pourquoi cet engouement soudain pour la foire du Trône ?"

"Je n'y suis jamais allé. Je veux voir de quelle manière on s'y amuse."

"Vous ne voulez pas y aller tous les deux ?" propose Rhadamanthys pour se dédouaner de la corvée.

"Non !..."

"Jamais sans toi."

Il soupire, son plan ayant lamentablement échoué, puis se met à ronchonner.

"Tu restes pour la nuit ?" me demande Valentine.

"Tu proposes ?"

"Moi non. Par contre..." regard basculant sur Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys secoue la tête, indulgent : "Vous êtes vraiment incroyables, tous les deux."

Puis arrive le _stiphado_ de lapin ; un pur délice.

"Bon, Valentine, je t'épouse !..." plaisantant à moitié.

"Ah, désolé, mon cœur est déjà pris." rétorque Valentine en riant, regard enveloppant la Wyverne qui étire un sourire. "Mais le compliment fait plaisir."

"Je n'ai jamais eu de chance en amour..." dis-je sur un ton contrit.

"Plains-toi !..." rétorque Rhadamanthys, s'amusant avec le chronomètre de sa montre de marque.

* * *

Rhadamanthys a râlé tout le long du trajet. Le pire fut la manœuvre pour garer l'immense véhicule !...

J'ai fini par installer mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, geste lui soutirant une moue terrible.

Valentine n'avait que faire des râleries de son cher Maître, tout au spectacle extérieur et à la danse festive des lumières.

Il y a foule, ce qui déplaît d'autant plus à la Wyverne qui avance en fonçant dans la masse, mains dans les poches, épaules remontées, nous obligeant à courir derrière lui tant ses enjambées sont grandes !... A peine arrêtés devant un stand, nous perdons Rhadamanthys de vue, ce qui nous oblige à nous caler sur son rythme.

"STOP ! stop ! ce n'est plus possible !... bon, d'accord, tu es déterminé à nous saloper copieusement la soirée, soit, mais par pitié, trouve autre chose !..." poings serrés.

La Wyverne esquisse un sourire. "Vous tenez donc tant que cela à rentrer en métro ?..." en agitant les clés du véhicule sous mon nez. Je tente de les attraper, en vain, ce qui l'amuse fortement. Hissée sur la pointe des pieds, je tente de récupérer le trousseau, plaquée tout contre lui.

"Tricheur !..."

"Ben voyons... tu as des ailes, non ? sers-t'en !..."

Je le fusille du regard, sautant haut pour les récupérer mais la manœuvre échoue devant la poigne qui se fait plus ferme.

"Bien tenté." narquois au possible.

Valentine revient, mains chargées de sucreries. "Bien trouvé pour ralentir la cadence." dit-il.

"Bon, vous avez terminé ? nous pouvons rentrer ?"

"Tu veux rire ? la soirée ne fait que commencer !..." rétorquais-je.

"Vous allez m'achever." grogne la Wyverne.

"Allez !... viens faire un tour de manège !..." en tentant de l'emporter par le bras. Autant dire que l'opération s'avère un échec !...

"Pas question."

"Laisse. Je t'accompagne." dit Valentine.

"Je suis certaine que Minos et Aiacos sauraient mieux s'amuser." en soupirant.

* * *

Rhadamanthys soupire de béatitude en regagnant le confort du siège cuir de sa Maserati. Enfin libéré de cette corvée épuisante !... Ses oreilles bourdonnent encore de la musique crachée par les baffles des stands.

Valentine a pris un stock de friandises avant de quitter la place.

"Regardez-moi ça... ça mange pour six et ça reste fin comme un pinson." en fixant le jeune Spectre par le biais du rétroviseur intérieur.

"J'ai toujours eu une excellente constitution, Maître."

* * *

Le lendemain, au bureau :

"Vous l'avez... traîné sur la foire du Trône ?..."

Minos s'en tient les côtes.

"Minos... un peu de tenue, voyons..." bras croisés.

Le Griffon essuie une larme qui lui échappe. "Par Hadès, j'ai loupé ça !..."

"Ce n'est pas marrant, Minos."

"Si, bien au contraire. Ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu où il fallait l'emmener... je vais te dire, moi, où il rêve de faire traîner ses ailes décharnées... approche." pour me glisser à l'oreille "... casino."

J'en souris.

"Et cela tombe bien : je viens justement de faire pression sur la larve financière pour qu'elle nous octroie un petit budget en ce sens."

* * *

Souper dans un Étoilé, équipe au grand complet.

Ces Messieurs sont sur leur 31, superbes, embaumant les eaux de toilette de prix. Aiacos tout jeans et blazer de laine gris. Minos : costume trois pièces à carreaux de chez Zegna. La Wyverne porte, pour l'occasion, costume noir satiné sur chemise sombre de chez Versace. Valentine : pantalon slim taille basse, ceinture à boucle Hermès, gilet et veste dépareillés. Je porte une combinaison noire à col en dentelle.

"Wyverne, le noir te sied parfaitement au teint."

"Merci, Griffon." sur une petite pause puis : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Tu prêtes de fort mauvaises intentions à mon compliment..."

"Je te connais, Griffon, pour te pratiquer depuis un certain nombre de siècles."

"Aiacos, dis quelque chose !... remets donc le dragon à sa place, enfin !..."

"Je regrette, c'est à l'aîné de le faire, non au cadet." siffle le Garuda.

Minos sort un petit carnet qu'il agite sous le nez de la Wyverne : "Voilà, Monsieur-le-râleur."

Rhadamanthys attrape le carnet et le feuillète.

"Alors ? que dit-on ?..."

"Que j'aurai souhaité moi-même faire pression sur la larve comptable pour qu'elle crache."

"Râleur ! invétéré râleur !..." clapit Minos, mains en l'air comme pour prendre le ciel à témoin, dans une hilarante attitude de diva.

Leur comportement est absolument hilarant !... pour peu, Valentine et moi, nous nous en tiendrions les côtes !... et dire que ces Messieurs jugent, tous les jours accordés par Hadès, leur pesant en âmes charriées par l'Achéron !...

"En quel honneur, cette petite soirée ?..."

"J'y viens : en l'honneur d'avoir décroché le contrat auprès du client suédois. Gros, gros contrat." en portant un toast.

Je note qu'un groupe de filles de la table d'à côté n'a de cesse d'envisager nos hommes.

"Impossible de sortir avec vous sans attirer les regards, c'est profondément agaçant."

"Oui, enfin... l'habit fait le Juge !..." s'amuse Minos. "Si elles savaient..." sourire charmeur et petit signe de la main à ces demoiselles qui gloussent.

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, Minos." note Aiacos, amusé. "Il ne manque plus que Rhada tombe la veste pour... et voilà !..." en voyant Rhadamanthys quitter sa veste et retrousser les manches de sa chemise sombre, donnant sur des avant-bras découpés de muscles. Les filles gloussent d'autant plus fort.

"Elles m'agacent." grince Valentine.

Je dépose une bise sur sa joue imberbe. "Du calme. Nous savons bien que notre Prince n'est pas intéressé." dis-je.

"Elle est mignonne, la brune..." lance Rhadamanthys, taquin, regard en biais, sourire terrible.

"Maître !..." avec les deux poings fermés sur la table.

Je ris aux éclats.

Rhadamanthys attrape la carte : "Vous avez choisi le vin ?..."

"Du blanc pour moi."

"Pareil."

"Blanc-bec." taquine la Wyverne, regard ocre se levant de la carte.

Aiacos lui tire la langue.

"Valable pour toi aussi, Griffon." amène la Wyverne, d'humeur aux chatouilles.

"Griffon fripon." lançais-je.

"Il suffit, enfin !..." outré, regard agrandi.

Je ris.

"Elle est gaie sans avoir bu la moindre goutte de vin. Quelle heureuse nature !..." soupire Aiacos.

"Je suis gaie parce que bien accompagnée. Voyez à côté comme elles bavent sur nous. Je les écoute depuis tout à l'heure faire des déductions à notre propos !..."

"Que disent-elles ? je n'ai pas suivi..." s'amuse Minos.

"Quel curieux !..." se moque Aiacos.

"En fait, elles se demandent qui est avec qui... et qui est en parenté avec qui."

"On s'en contrefiche, tu m'excuseras." rumine Valentine.

"Au contraire, c'est très amusant : elle présument que tu es le petit frère de la Wyverne. Et moi une vague cousine."

Valentine manque de s'étrangler, ce qui fait sourire la Wyverne.

"Par Hadès, tout faux !..." s'exclame Minos.

"Quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages, nous pourrons peut-être commander." nous reprend la Wyverne.

"Monsieur a l'estomac dans les talons."

"Féroce en appétit." petit pause "Tous les appétits, donc ?" s'amuse Aiacos, qui rêvait de lancer le sujet.

"Occupe-toi de la coque de ton navire, Garuda."

"Elle se porte à merveille et arbore les 109 Étoiles avec fierté. Autre chose ?..."

"Ah mais cela m'intéresse aussi : féroce dans tous les appétits ?..." intervient Minos.

"Lâchez-moi."

Minos donne un coup de coude à Aiacos.

"Nous ne nous adressons pas aux bonnes personnes, _Lillebror_."

" _True_." regard qui bascule sur Valentine et moi. "Alors ?"

"Ne vous avisez pas de répondre." grogne la Wyverne.

"Oh mais pourquoi tant de mystère, hmm ?"

"Ces choses ne vous regardent en aucune manière." sur un nouveau grognement.

"Bien. Alors... je vais m'occuper de répondre à nos chères voisines." laissant courir ses lèvres fines sur mon épaule nue jusqu'à me provoquer des frissons.

"Tu n'as aucune tenue, Minos." gronda de plus belle la Wyverne.

"Voyez qui parle !..." poursuivant son jeu, allant fourrer son nez dans mon cou. "Et voyez qui tremble..." bras se posant le long de mon dossier.

"Très bien." dit Aiacos en se mettant à imiter Minos.

"Tout ce que vous parviendrez à faire, c'est nous faire mettre dehors et moi... j'ai faim. Alors un peu de tenue."

"Se faire mettre dehors ? pour si peu ?..." le nargue Aiacos.

"Garuda, méfie-toi."

"Jaloux."

Les filles font silence, outrées par le spectacle. Un maître d'hôtel nous aborde, nous demandant de nous tenir, dans des propos très sobres.

"Et voilà, qu'avais-je dit ? bravo, Messieurs !..." gronde la Wyverne.

"Peuh !... il ne savent pas s'amuser ici." déclare Aiacos, glissant une dernière fois dans mon cou avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

"Faut-il vraiment que je me fâche ?"

"Inutile pour si peu."

Minos fixe Rhadamanthys. "Oh, tu en voulais peut-être un peu ?..."

Les iris dorés font la guerre aux améthystes. "Un peu ? tu penses vraiment que je vais me contenter de cela ?..."

Les doigts fins de Minos se croisent sous son menton adorable. "Aiacos. Nous tenons une piste."

"Hmm ?"

"Il semblerait que notre dragon ne se contente pas de si peu."

Rhadamanthys soupire. "Vous êtes ingérables."

"Infernaux serait un terme plus juste." rajuste Minos.

"Pareil."

"Alors ?"

"Alors vous vous tenez à carreau et nous passons commande. Plus personne ne touche personne jusqu'à la fin du repas, vu ?!"

"Mais c'est qu'il a drôlement faim, notre dragon ailé." consultant la carte. "Voyons... si mes souvenirs ne me font pas défaut, ils font très bien le canard à l'orange ici..."

"Cette manie de manger de la volaille, enfin..." soupire le Garuda.

* * *

A la sortie du restaurant.

"Bien. L'affaire se corse dès à présent." annonce Minos.

"Pour quelle raison ?..." questionna le Garuda. "Notre appartement est assez vaste pour accueillir comme il se doit."

"Donc tu posais la question pour la forme, Garuda..."

"Certes, Minos."

"Je vais trancher de suite : tu peux la garder pour la nuit, Griffon." annonça Rhadamanthys, sourire mesquin aux lèvres, me poussant dans les bras de Minos.

"Hey ! j'ai encore mon mot à dire, il me semble !..." m'insurgeais-je.

"Pas de grandes discussions à cette heure !... il est tard et je tombe de fatigue." déclare la Wyverne.

Je fais volte-face, mains sur les hanches. "Très bien, tu l'auras voulu : je rentre chez moi en taxi !..."

"Pas question !... je te raccompagne." intervint Minos.

"Avec quel véhicule, je te prie ?..." questionna innocemment Aiacos.

"Nous pouvons faire un détour et..."

"Minos, quel est le mot qui te pose le plus de soucis, dis-moi : tard ou fatigue ?" grogna la Wyverne.

"Inutile de vous donner cette peine." appelant un taxi. "A demain au bureau, donc..." entrant dans le taxi. Le véhicule s'éloigne, laissant trois Juges sur la touche dont l'un ne parvient pas à se départir de son sourire.

"Ah bravo ! vraiment, Rhadamanthys !..." fulminait Minos, bras croisés.

L'interpelé bâille, agacé. "Tu la reverras demain, Griffon. N'en fais pas une histoire."

"Dire que nous aurions pu terminer agréablement la soirée... vraiment !... aucun savoir-vivre, Wyverne !..."

"Ce n'est pas mon point fort, en effet." sans la moindre gêne. "Mon canapé, un bon verre de scotch et je n'ouvre plus les yeux jusqu'au réveil !..."

"Intolérable !..."

Aiacos lève les yeux au ciel. Valentine est dubitatif.

* * *

La veste va rejoindre le canapé la première.

Valentine admire la silhouette puissante de la Wyverne, soulignée fort agréablement par le noir du costume.

Le Britannique se tient devant le canapé et se sert généreusement un verre de scotch, faisant tinter les glaçons entre eux.

Valentine ramasse la veste : "Bonne soirée, Maître."

Rhadamanthys sourit : il est loin d'être dupe !... La Wyverne s'allonge sur la méridienne, savourant son scotch. Puis il attrape son smartphone, composant mon numéro. Je décroche.

" _Hi_ , belle Fleur..."

Je ris. "D'humeur à poésie ?"

"Toujours lorsque je bois." ramenant son verre à whisky aux lèvres dans un nouveau tintement de glaçons.

"La poésie... et tout à l'heure la comédie ?... Mmm... que de talents cachés, Monsieur de la Wyverne..."

Il sourit. "J'ai souhaité ménager notre Griffon."

"Tu sembles plutôt l'avoir braqué."

"Si peu. Il s'est réfugié dans sa chambre et s'est mis un CD de musique classique."

"Et toi ?"

"Moi ? oh, eh bien, je vais aller border Valentine..." sourire dans la voix.

"Qu'entends-tu exactement par _border_ ?..." taquine.

"Par border, j'entends _border_."

"Et ?..."

"Je suis chez toi dans dix petites minutes."

"Je t'attends."

Je raccroche, déjà confuse de désir.

* * *

Rhadamanthys termine son verre puis se rend dans sa chambre, délaissant le costume pour une tenue plus casual : denim, chemise bleue à carreaux, gilet gris.

Il frappe doucement à la porte de Valentine. Ce dernier est allongé, livre en mains.

"Maître ?..."

Rhadamanthys ferme la porte derrière lui et s'avance, s'installant en bord de lit. Le revers de quelques doigts vient caresser le visage juvénile du jeune Spectre. Valentine en abandonne d'emblée sa lecture, se concentrant sur le geste, le savourant comme le plus pur des nectars. Les doigts dévient, longeant les lèvres délicieusement entrouvertes, faisant gémir Valentine.

L'autre main se glisse sous les couvertures, franchissant la ceinture du bas de pyjama, caressant l'aine puis se saisissant délicatement du membre qui gagne en rigidité sitôt enserré. Rhadamanthys en sourit, appréciant de voir le plaisir hanter chaque trait de Valentine. Le jeune Spectre en a littéralement le souffle happé. La main imprime alors de doux va-et-vient, lente à souhait. Valentine en suffoque tant le geste et l'attention le prennent de court. "Maître..."

Les paupières papillonnent. Le revers des doigts poursuit son œuvre sur les lèvres du jeune Spectre. Valentine geint doucement tandis que Rhadamanthys s'en régale, sourire aux lèvres.

"Maître..."

La tête se met à dodeliner au gré des sensations qui affluent agréablement. La main de Rhadamanthys semble avoir été faite pour le sexe de Valentine : l'enserrant à la perfection. Aux mouvements déjà intolérables de volupté, Rhadamanthys rajoute sa touche personnelle : ramenant du pouce la peau fine sur l'extrémité sensible, ce qui rend Valentine à demi-fou, durcissant encore davantage dans sa main.

"Maître... haaaah... oui... oui..."

Valentine se défend de toucher son Maître. Les règles du jeu sont ainsi établies pour cette joute.

"Oui... oui... Maître... haaan..."

Il bouge involontairement des hanches, ce qui accentue le sourire de son bourreau. Le voici parfaitement raide dans la paume de son Maître. Son menton se soulève à mesure, sa respiration se dégrade. Il ouvre grands les yeux lorsqu'un spasme lui traverse tout le corps. Et cette main qui n'a de cesse... Encouragé, Valentine glisse une main jusqu'au méfait, exerçant là une pression qui accroît encore, si c'était possible, son plaisir déjà vif. Rhadamanthys se fait plus rythmé dans les gestes. Valentine laisse échapper des sons qui ne trompent pas, laissant monter un plaisir fou qui déferle sur lui comme une vague, dans un final éblouissant. Rhadamanthys ralentit le rythme, l'amenant ainsi à donner tout ce qu'il a.

"Maître... oh, Maître... c'est... ooooh..."

L'orgasme du jeune Spectre se prolonge à délice.

Pour clore la joute, Rhadamanthys lui accorde un baiser doux.

"Maître... merci... merci..."

Le jeune Spectre l'écarte d'une main avant d'être pris de l'irrésistible envie de le garder tout entier près de lui cette nuit. "Sauvez-vous, Maître..."

* * *

Je brosse mes cheveux devant la coiffeuse lorsqu'un certain Juge surpuissant se présente à moi, surplis menaçant sur le dos, ailes joliment repliées.

"Dix minutes... tu disais vrai." jetant un œil au réveil posé sur le meuble.

"Ai-je pour habitude de mentir ?..."

Je pose la brosse sur le meuble et me tourne vers lui. Il est magnifique... chaque fois que son surplis se présente à ma vue, j'en ai des frissons !... Je dois rire moi-même des élans de mon propre corps.

Me levant, je passe la main sur l'imposante pièce de poitrine.

"Minos a été à l'origine de l'appel, toi tu as ouvert la voie et notre Seigneur a parachevé l'œuvre." Mes doigts viennent croiser les siens. "Par Hadès, que tu es beau, Rhadamanthys..."

Il en tressaille tant l'appel est le bon.

Sans résister davantage, il se penche pour m'embrasser, prenant mes lèvres avec grand plaisir, encore excité par sa joute avec Valentine. La saveur est particulière ; ambrée par l'alcool. Je m'en lèche les lèvres de délice une fois libérée puis reviens quémander la suite. Il offre sans compter puis me soulève entre ses bras forts. J'écarte les jambes pour laisser mon entrejambe frôler les aspérités de son surplis, geignant. Il sourit de la façon dont j'érotise une telle arme de guerre.

"Tu es terrible..." murmuré à l'oreille avant d'en pincer le lobe, faisant une clé de ses avant-bras, fesses hissées dessus. Il peut ainsi mieux me faire bouger contre lui.

Ma nuisette transparente tranche sur le noir de diamant du surplis, s'attachant à quelques irrégularités, malmenant et arrachant le fin tulle dans des sons de déchirements légers. Je suis déjà si proche de l'orgasme... m'agrippant à ses épaulettes supérieures, je me détache du haut de son corps, bougeant toujours, tête de cheveux dodelinant au gré des sensations. Mon cœur frappe, pulsant dans mes tempes. Proche... proche... si proche... il m'emporte une première fois dans un appel fou crié : "Wyverne !... haaaah !..."

Rhadamanthys n'omet aucun détail de la scène, me fixant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette façon dont ma bouche s'ouvre sur des sons indécents, paupières papillonnant sur des pupilles révulsées, corps secoué par cette explosion des sens. Lentement, je redresse la tête et lui sourit, m'approchant à mon tour de son oreille : "Je compte sur ta discrétion concernant l'usage détourné que je fais des surplis..."

Il rit : "A mon avis, deux d'entre nous doivent déjà être au fait... non ?"

"Non. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me permets ça..." venant passer ma langue sur ses lèvres. " _Now_... _Your turn_..."

Il n'en demande pas mieux, ayant déjà vu défiler deux orgasmes consécutifs qui n'étaient pas les siens, dans la même soirée... ses sens sont chauds, son corps en demande. Il me laisse lentement regagner le sol.

"Je te veux nu."

"A ta guise." quittant une à une les pièces de son surplis, y compris sa tenue près du corps.

Nu. Dressé. Parfait.

Je le prends par la main pour le faire allonger sur le lit, venant le chevaucher, rabattant mes cheveux sur le côté. Je le cherche un moment, sexes s'effleurant. Il en geint, menton levé. Puis, écartant les jambes de part et d'autre des siennes, je le prends jusqu'à la garde. La manœuvre, inattendue, lui soulève tout le haut du corps sur un rauque happé.

Je joue de contractions autour de lui, ondulant du corps, resserrant parfois les cuisses pour mieux le savourer. Il en perd rapidement la tête, beau comme le plus violent des dieux, là, sur le lit défait, tête donnant à droite et à gauche sur des sons grognés, mains courant sur mon corps dans des élans brûlants, hanches bougeant en contresens des miennes, appelant une montée de plaisir fulgurante. Cruelle, je cesse un instant tout mouvement, guettant sa réaction dans un sourire joueur. Il grogne, se servant de la force de ses jambes pour me faire pivoter sur le dos, se plantant d'autant plus solidement en moi, mains ramenant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, hanches ne perdant pas un seul instant avant d'entrer en action, jouant puissamment d'allées et venues visant à appeler l'orgasme. Il râle de plaisir avant de jeter un cri rauque, se répandant généreusement là où il s'est invité, corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

* * *

"J'aime beaucoup Valentine..." tête reposant sur son torse solide, prêtant attention aux battements réguliers de son cœur. "... pour nos virées shopping."

Il rit, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas. "Cela me fait plaisir que vous vous entendiez bien, tous les deux."

"Ensuite parce que nos intérêts tournent autour de la même personne... notre splendide dragon ailé..."

Sourire flatté.

"Mais je l'envie de t'avoir connu depuis toujours..." doigt effleurant les muscles découpés du torse.

"J'étais un garnement. De bonne famille, certes, mais un garnement malgré tout. Les femmes ne m'intéressaient que très peu ou pour ainsi dire pas... et c'est contre ce côté buté que tu aurais souhaité lutter ?... Ma foi... tu serais peut-être parvenue à un résultat..." venant porter le dos de ma main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, regard cherchant le mien, souriant.

"J'aurai fait du garnement un Don Juan ?..."

Il rit. "Oh non !... tu l'aurais... initié. Ça aurait sans doute fini par lui plaire, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui... de là à devenir un tombeur de dames, non."

"La Wyverne possède ce côté terriblement fidèle... qui est loin de me déplaire."

"Celui qui fait que... tu aies envie de convoler ?..."

"Oui. Ce côté... puissant, protecteur." Je ris. "Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles... moi, dire ça !..."

"Est-ce risible à ce point ?..."

"Tu sais, cela peut paraître... _old school_ aux yeux de la société. Mais certains hommes le portent encore très bien." folle de lui, appelant ses lèvres en caresses.

"J'aime ce qui est _old school_." visage doux puis me fixant plus intensément. "J'ai très envie de venir faire mon nid chez toi... et de caresser tes projets de mariage."

Mon cœur fait un bond. Je souris.

"... seulement voilà... il y a Valentine avec qui j'ai commencé quelque chose qui me plaît... puis Minos qui fait montre de jalousie..."

"... et Pandora. Je sais."

"Et Pandora, oui. C'est... pour le moins compliqué."

"Choisis l'alternance."

Il cligne.

"Viens faire ton nid ici quand ça te chante." souriante, mordillant son épaule solide.

"C'est déjà ce que je fais..."

"Je te ferai de la place dans le dressing." caressant ses cheveux blonds. "Ce sera notre petit secret."

"Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit secret. Mais pourquoi pas... ça me paraît être un bon début."

"Et maintenant..." me hissant sur lui. "... laisse moi t'offrir un autre orgasme."

"S'il n'y a que cela pour te plaire..." souriant.

* * *

La bouche de Rhadamanthys vient souffler sur les bords inégaux de ma cicatrice, appelant des sensations particulières. J'en gémis. Puis il vient l'effleurer des lèvres avant de laisser sa langue la parcourir dans sa totalité. Il chérit cette marque particulière ; marque dont il est à l'origine. Il l'appelle affectueusement "la marque de la seconde naissance."


	6. Trouble Maker

_Héhéhéhé ! Kanon, ce superbe adversaire ! XDDD Chapitre dédié à Kaori Beryl qui se languissait de ce cher dragon des mers ! : ))  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 26 : Trouble Maker_

C'est le branle-bas de combat chez les Spectres : des hommes du camp adverse auraient trouvé une brèche pour s'engouffrer dans les Enfers !... Rhadamanthys, notamment, est sur le pied de guerre !... Minos, lui, se contente de lisser sa longue chevelure argentée, jouant de quelques fils pour s'échauffer. Quant à Aiacos, il trépigne !...

Pandora apparaît, revêtue elle aussi de son surplis, pour le moins féminin.

"Le Seigneur Hadès m'a chargée de vous ordonner de ne faire aucun quartier. Ces rebelles se permettent d'entrer aux Enfers comme s'il s'agissait de leur territoire. Il s'agirait, toujours selon notre Seigneur, d'un Or accompagné de deux Bronzes. Je compte donc sur vous."

Rhadamanthys fait craquer ses jointures dans l'autre poing. "Bien. La chasse est donc ouverte."

"Laisse-en un peu pour les autres, Wyverne !..." s'agace Minos.

"Le compte est vite fait : ils sont trois, nous sommes trois."

"Je ne me contenterai aucunement d'un Bronze en te regardant démonter l'Or." s'insurge Minos.

Petit ricanement de Rhadamanthys.

* * *

"Rune !"

Le Balrog tient entre les spirales de son fouet les deux Bronzes. Ainsi donc, voici ce fameux Balrog dont j'ai tant entendu parler... bel homme, élancé, cheveux blancs jusqu'aux cuisses, surplis menaçant.

Minos se pose à ses côtés.

"Où se trouve l'Or ?"

"Il s'est sauvé, Seigneur Minos. J'ai eu juste le temps d'attraper ces deux-là. Souhaitez-vous vous en charger ?..."

"De vulgaires Bronzes ? je te laisse t'amuser. Je veux l'Or." s'envolant à nouveau.

Je le suis. "Huhuhu ! bel homme, ce Balrog..."

Petit sourire de Minos. "Bel homme, discret et digne de confiance. Un rêve."

"Hmm... il te plaît ?..."

"Ma foi... pas autant que toi."

Je ris. "Ce n'est pas le même genre !..."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'Or était parvenu aux confins des Enfers. Il y fut rejoint par un Rhadamanthys au sourire terrible. "Pourquoi est-ce que je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de toi ?..."

L'Or sourit. "L'instinct ?"

"Ne me provoque pas." avançant un pied menaçant. "Assez fou pour venir me provoquer sur notre territoire !... tu as beaucoup d'audace, je me dois de le reconnaître."

Petite courbette de l'Or. "Ce combat n'en aura que plus de valeur."

"Combat, dis-tu ?... je vais t'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte." ouvrant les hostilités par un rugissement féroce qui dégage à lui seul une onde de choc terrible.

L'Or se fracasse contre le premier rocher venu ; l'endroit étant, en effet, exigu et entouré de rochers abrupts.

"Je vais t'exterminer et ramener ta tête à notre Seigneur." l'arrosant d'uppercuts serrés.

L'Or encaisse, protégé par son armure.

"L'échauffement. Passons à la suite sans attendre. _Greeding Roar_!..." s'élançant sur l'Or, tête la première, dans de grands mouvements d'ailes rapides, lui faisant percuter un rocher après l'autre.

L'Or grimace sous la violence de l'attaque. Rhadamanthys le laisse percuter le sol. Il gît à ses pieds, geignant de douleur.

"C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?... tu te débrouillais mieux à mains nues." narquois.

"Tu crois que je vais te laisser me railler ?" avec rage.

"Montre-moi ta puissance, qu'attends-tu ?" bras écarts. "Pour le moment, j'avoue que tu es déc..."

L'attaque a été foudroyante. Mentale. Le _Genrô Mâo Ken_ est imparable. Rhadamanthys en est immobilisé, casque au sol.

"Que ?..."

"Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Wyverne : tu vas me ramener la tête de ton Seigneur."

Rhadamanthys tombe à genoux, mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Kanon l'attrape par les cheveux, le faisant soulever la tête : "As-tu bien compris ce que j'attends de toi, le Juge ?!"

Minos se pose aux côtés de l'Or dans une montée de cosmos : "Tiens, tiens, tiens... un visage familier."

Je me pose à leurs côtés.

L'Or jure, gêné par cette intervention alors qu'il tenait Rhadamanthys en son pouvoir.

Minos en profite pour lui lancer quelques fils. " _Cosmic Marionation_!..."

Kanon panique lorsque son corps lui fait défaut, obéissant aveuglément aux mouvements de doigts de Minos. "Danse, danse, brave petite marionnette dorée !..."

Rhadamanthys ouvre les yeux, ramené au présent combat.

"Je vais te savourer puis je te briserai un os après l'autre." s'amuse Minos, ravi d'avoir un tel adversaire dans ses fils.

"Minos !... c'est à moi de le briser." grogne Rhadamanthys, remis.

"Si nous n'étions pas arrivés, où en serais-tu, hmm ?..." émet Minos, sournois. "Alors tu me dois bien cela."

"Je dois régler mes comptes avec cette vermine !..." n'en démord pas la Wyverne.

"Tu me laisses d'abord m'amuser !..." rétorque le Griffon.

Une intervention extérieure fit céder les fils mortels de Minos. Les deux Spectres clignèrent.

"Décidément, les rats ont la vie dure !..." émet Rhadamanthys.

L'Or souhaite se relever mais je le maintiens au sol d'un pied.

Le nouvel arrivant tangue sur ses appuis, ce qui signifie qu'il est mal en point !... cependant, la méfiance s'impose.

"Comment est-il parvenu à échapper à Rune dans cet état ?" s'interroge Minos.

"Qu'importe, il n'ira pas plus loin." grogne la Wyverne.

L'Or s'agite sous mon pied, ce qui lui vaut une pression plus forte.

Le Bronze développe un fort cosmos.

"Mais c'est qu'il a encore de la volonté, le petit Bronze !..." dit Minos, amusé.

"Plus pour longtemps." en le balayant d'un revers de main dans un souffle.

"Maudits Spectres !..." cracha l'Or.

"Patience, ton tour viendra aussi." dis-je.

"C'est un combat à mains nues qu'il veut." s'amusa la Wyverne.

"La fantaisie grecque !..." en ricanant.

"Intrusion dans nos territoires = déclaration de guerre dans les règles ?..."

"Notre Seigneur en décidera."

"En attendant, je propose qu'on place notre butin dans une prison bien gardée."

* * *

"Pandora Sama." genou à terre.

"Rhadamanthys."

Chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom ainsi, il en avait des frissons dans le corps tout entier.

"Les intrus ont été maîtrisés. Un Bronze a perdu la vie. L'autre est grièvement blessé et succombera sans doute dans la nuit. Quant à l'Or, nous l'avons placé dans la Troisième Prison, sous surveillance étroite afin de l'interroger et de pouvoir le faire comparaître devant notre Seigneur s'il en exprime le souhait."

"Parfait, Rhadamanthys. J'en ferai part à notre Seigneur."

"Je préfèrerai savoir cet Or en agonie." intervient soudain la voix du dieu du sommeil Hypnos. "Depuis quand les Juges se permettent-ils des choix stratégiques ?"

Rhadamanthys serra le poing. Entre Juges et dieux jumeaux, la météo n'avait jamais été au beau fixe !... les rancœurs dataient de bien avant les guerres saintes et chaque Étoile en ramenait un pan avec sa résurrection.

Hypnos fit face à Rhadamanthys sans aucune crainte. "S'il arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux, je ferai en sorte que vous soyez tenus pour seuls responsables."

La menace sifflait. Pandora en avait mal pour Rhadamanthys.

* * *

Le poing s'enfonça dans le miroir immense et le brisa.

"Pour qui se prend-t-il à nous parler sur ce ton ?!" hurla Rhadamanthys de toute sa puissante voix, faisant littéralement trembler les fondations de Caïna.

"Maître..." couina Valentine, en retrait.

"Ce ton condescendant m'est intolérable, par Hadès !"

"Maître, calmez-vous..."

"Je regrette fort de devoir laisser Pandora Sama entre leurs pattes !..."

"Rhadamanthys Sama..." émit une voix nasillarde.

Les orbes dorées glissèrent sur le côté. "Zélos."

"Je veillerai sur Pandora Sama, ne vous en faites pas... héhéhé !..."

"Occupe-toi de tes affaires !..." ton neutre.

"Je vous tiendrai informé des faits et gestes des dieux jumeaux, Rhadamanthys Sama."

"Je t'ai dit de t'occuper de tes affaires !..." plus agressif cette fois.

Zélos, Spectre répugnant de la Grenouille, grimace puis se retire dans l'ombre en rampant.

Rhadamanthys se laisse choir sur son lit, main massant sa nuque endolorie. "Les dieux jumeaux préparent un mauvais coup, je le sens..."

* * *

"A ta place, j'éviterai de fermer l'œil, Kanon." ricana la voix profonde de Rhadamanthys.

"Toi ?!" grinça l'Or, se levant prestement.

"Nos prisons ne sont pas sûres." goguenard.

Le Gémeau vint saisir les barreaux, visage déformé par la haine. "Quoi que vous mijotiez, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !..."

"S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, ton sort serait déjà scellé." croisant les bras.

"Tu es si habile en paroles, Wyverne !... tue-moi donc."

"Garde ta comédie pour un autre, imbécile !... nous allons sans doute te rendre à ta déesse. La question est : en combien de morceaux..."

"Espèce de..."

Rhadamanthys saisit le visage de Kanon à travers les barreaux, pression sur chaque joue de l'Or : "Écoute moi bien, Kanon ; il est dans ton unique intérêt de te montrer coopératif." avant de le relâcher brusquement. "Je vais garder l'œil sur toi, je ne te fais absolument pas confiance. Après tout, tu es un de ceux qui est parvenu à manipuler un dieu, non ?..."

"De l'histoire ancienne."

"Qui peut redevenir d'actualité."

"Insinuerais-tu que je parviendrai à tromper Hadès ? hahahaha !"

"Non. J'insinue qu'un traître ne change pas ainsi sa nature."

* * *

Rhadamanthys garda lui-même l'Or le temps de sa détention qui dura trois jours.

Au bout du troisième jour, Aiacos vint trouver Rhadamanthys.

"Le Seigneur Hadès vient de déclarer l'état de guerre."

Rhadamanthys eut un sourire satisfait. "As-tu entendu, Kanon ?"

"Je ne suis pas sourd."

"J'ai donc toute latitude pour te tuer à présent."

"Approche. Viens te frotter à moi, si tu l'oses !..." provoquant, l'y invitant des mains.

"Ne me provoque pas." s'approchant vivement des barreaux, attrapant l'Or par les cheveux pour lui écraser la face contre les barres solides. "Nous allons nous la jouer comme tu le souhaites, Kanon : un beau duel à mains nues. Je ne permettrai à personne d'intervenir."

"Je suis... ton homme !..."

Aiacos s'en frottait les mains par avance ; ce duel au sommet promettait d'être l'un des plus beaux de l'histoire !...

* * *

"Tu vas... lui livrer duel à mains nues ?..." clignant.

"Maître... j'ai peur que cet Or vous joue un tour à sa façon." s'agita Valentine.

Le sourire de Rhadamanthys nous désarma tous deux. "Je lui ferai mordre la poussière des Enfers." sûr de lui.

* * *

Le lieu du duel se trouve dans la vallée des Ouragans Noirs. Un lieu désert par excellence.

Torses nus, les deux adversaires se font face, se jaugeant.

Le vent souffle, sifflant dans les oreilles de manière fort désagréable.

Valentine retient son souffle, inquiet. "Ce duel ne me dit rien qui vaille..."

Aiacos et Minos sont également présents. Sûr que si le duel se passait sur Terre, Aiacos tiendrait un paquet de pop-corn !... pour l'heure, le Garuda piaffe d'impatience !...

"Approche, Kanon !... montre-moi ce que tu as dans les tripes !..."

"Tu ne vas pas être déçu, Wyverne !..." s'élançant sur un poing, bloqué par Rhadamanthys qui pivote sur lui-même, bras de son adversaire pris en tenaille. Kanon grimace puis se dégage à temps avant de voir son bras tordu par la force de la Wyverne.

"Enfoiré !..."

Rhadamanthys a le sourire, savourant le corps-à-corps à sa juste mesure.

Il attaque par un beau crochet du gauche que Kanon esquive. Feinte pour lui asséner un uppercut monumental en plein plexus solaire alors que le genou du Gold est fiché dans l'estomac du blond. Rhadamanthys crache un peu de sang et son regard or se fait plus sombre. Il attrape Kanon par la nuque et fracasse son crâne contre le sien dans une rage sourde. Le Gold chancelle puis ré-attaque, front en sang sous les lourdes mèches couleur océan.

"Viens ! viens, Kanon !..." l'invite la Wyverne dans un nouvel élan combattif.

"Prends ça !" s'élançant, poing en avant. Rhadamanthys le bloque et lui écrase le poing mais Kanon décoche un coup de pied haut que son adversaire maîtrise, se protégeant d'un bras musclé.

Ils y prennent visiblement grand plaisir, comme en témoignent leurs sourires.

"Distrayant au plus haut point !..." se régale Aiacos.

Minos bâille. "Tout cela manque cruellement de finesse."

Les corps deviennent moites d'efforts et se couvrent progressivement de sang giclé et autres ecchymoses.

Valentine trépigne, anxieux. "Maître... achevez-le !..." sifflé entre les dents, poings serrés.

Kanon glisse entre les jambes ouvertes de la Wyverne, empoignant les chevilles en passant, ayant pour objectif de faire chanceler le titan. Rhadamanthys chancelle. Nous retenons nos souffles. La Wyverne chute mais rebondit sur ses bras, se redressant rapidement. Les voici à nouveau face-à-face.

"Tu te débrouilles pas mal." doit admettre le Gold.

"Retour de compliment."

"Fini de jouer."

"A ta guise." raffermissant sa garde.

Absorbés par le spectacle, nous ne notons pas qu'un garde squelette, passant par là, vient de filer donner l'alerte en haut lieu.

Kanon choisit une attaque basée sur une série de coups de pieds très rapide. La Wyverne s'est protégée mais le Gold lui assène un uppercut qui le fait à nouveau cracher du sang. Puis un second. Rhadamanthys lui adresse un croche-pied qui fait chanceler le Gold que le Juge attrape d'une clé de bras autour du cou, serrant fort. Kanon tousse, étouffant sous la pression terrible imposée par le Spectre.

Kanon tente d'agripper les bras solides de Rhadamanthys pour le faire lâcher prise, doigts faisant pression sur les muscles durs. Ne parvenant à aucun résultat, il tente de faire ployer les jambes de la Wyverne avec des coups de genou répétés.

"Mieux que ça, Kanon !... mieux que ça !..." se régale la Wyverne devant l'incapacité de son adversaire à se dégager.

"Maître !..." s'extasie Valentine devant le beau spectacle offert par une Wyverne dominant son adversaire.

"IL SUFFIT !"

Voix féminine pleine de colère. Nous nous retournons, surpris. Pandora.

"Ce comportement est inadmissible, Wyverne !"

Kanon profite de la surprise de Rhadamanthys pour se dégager et lui asséner un coup.

La Wyverne chancelle mais demeure malgré tout debout, fixant Kanon avec rage.

"N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?! notamment, toi, Rhadamanthys !"

Elle descend jusqu'à la place.

"Lady Pandora !... ne vous approchez pas de..."

Kanon fonce sur elle. Rhadamanthys a tout juste le temps de lui sauter dans les jambes, le faisant chanceler avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Kanon grimace de rage. Pandora fait un pas en arrière, aussitôt rejointe par Minos qui s'interpose. Rhadamanthys plaque son adversaire au sol, l'immobilisant de manière définitive. Aiacos, Valentine et moi venons en renfort.

Rhadamanthys nous livre Kanon et s'enquiert de Pandora. Cette dernière le fusille du regard et lui assène une gifle monumentale. Folle d'inquiétude. Son comportement trahit une rage sourde.

"Je demanderai à Hadès Sama une sanction toute particulière pour ce comportement inadmissible, Rhadamanthys."

La Wyverne ne baisse pas le regard, défiant ; attitude qui ne fait que vibrer davantage la jeune femme.

Valentine fulmine devant l'attitude de Pandora.

* * *

Rhadamanthys ploie le genou devant son Seigneur.

"Rhadamanthys, Pandora m'a informé de ce duel improvisé auquel vous vous êtes livrés, ce prisonnier et toi."

"Il s'agit de la stricte vérité, Seigneur Hadès."

"Pandora m'a demandé de sévir de manière exemplaire."

"J'accepterai votre sentence quelle qu'elle soit, Seigneur Hadès."

"Relève-toi."

Hadès se lève du trône, retirant d'un mouvement de bras le voile qui donne sur les marches. Le sombre Monarque descend les quelques marches, se tenant face à la Wyverne.

"Je te sanctionne uniquement pour l'inquiétude causé à Pandora."

"Seigneur." baissant la tête.

"Je t'interdis désormais de t'approcher de cet ennemi. De plus, tu iras annoncer toi-même au Sanctuaire que du fait de l'attitude intrusive de nos ennemis en nos terres, je déclare officiellement la guerre sainte ouverte."

"Comme il vous en plaira, Seigneur."

* * *

"Pandora Sama."

Elle refusa de se retourner pour affronter la Wyverne, sur le point de quitter les Enfers pour se rendre seul au Sanctuaire.

"Veuillez pardonner mon attitude irréfléchie, Pandora Sama."

Elle retint avec peine quelques larmes.

Il mit son casque sur la tête, camouflant ses cheveux blonds.

"Promets-moi de... prendre garde à toi."

"Je vous le promets, Pandora Sama." avant de disparaître dans un battement d'ailes puissant.


	7. Tumulte dans les rangs

_J'ai toujours vu les dieux jumeaux comme les pires conspirateurs ! XD ça se confirme ici. Et puis Hadès, c'est pas un dieu emprisonné, c'est un mec à poigne, diantre !... Oh et deux attaques supplémentaires inédites pour mon OC !...  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 27 : Tumulte dans les rangs_

"Je trouve cette sanction très légère." amène Hypnos sur un ton neutre.

"Je suis du même avis." soupire Thanatos.

"Notre Maître faiblirait-il ?..."

"La faute en revient à Pandora."

"C'est elle qu'il faudrait châtier. Je vais m'en charger."

Thanatos ricane : "Bon amusement, Hypnos !... je me mêlerai bien à la fête mais j'ai à faire du côté de notre Juge rebelle."

"Ne frappe pas trop fort, Thanatos."

"Je sais qu'avec Rhadamanthys, je vais pouvoir y aller sans retenue. La Wyverne a les os plutôt solides."

* * *

Rhadamanthys apparaît en pleine arène d'entraînement du Sanctuaire, dans un tourbillon de poussière. Les apprentis chevaliers reculent, aveuglés par la puissance de la Wyverne.

Quelques Ors accourent, protégeant la génération à venir.

"Peine perdue." déclare Rhadamanthys en tuant d'un geste plusieurs apprentis à la fois.

Les Ors se portent à l'attaque.

Rhadamanthys esquive puis frappe, balayant les Ors sans pour autant les blesser.

"Réservez-vous pour la Guerre Sainte. Car c'est elle que je suis venu annoncer."

"Il suffit !..." émet une voix féminine.

Rhadamanthys lève les yeux sur le haut des gradins. Par Hadès, Athéna en personne, irradiant d'un cosmos inouï.

"Voyez-vous cela !... la déesse de la guerre elle-même est venue assister à la perte de ses sbires."

Les Ors grincent des dents.

"Agenouille-toi !..." ordonnent-ils à Rhadamanthys. Ce dernier ricane : "Devant une déesse ennemie ? soyons sérieux..."

"Tu diras à ton Maître que nous l'attendons de pieds fermes puisque c'est la guerre qu'il souhaite."

"Pour mémoire, ce sont les vôtres qui ont déclenché les hostilités."

"Silence !..."

"Assez, Dohko !..." ordonne la déesse alors que le Gold s'apprêtait à frapper.

Rhadamanthys sourit devant le frein rongé par le dénommé Dohko.

"Pressé de mordre la poussière, uh ?..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!"

Shion retient son ami. "Du calme, Dohko !... il ne cherche qu'à nous provoquer."

Soudain, une hyperdimension s'ouvre et engloutit Rhadamanthys, le dérobant à la vue de tous.

* * *

Dans une strate, Rhadamanthys se tient en lévitation face à Thanatos, vêtu de son surplis.

"Toi ?!"

"Laisse-moi te dire que mon frère et moi trouvons ta sanction inappropriée. Aussi, nous avons décidé de la corser un peu..."

* * *

"Pandora."

"Hypnos Sama." s'agenouillant devant le dieu du Sommeil, relevant deux pans de sa robe.

"Relève-toi."

Pandora tremble sur ses appuis. Il en est toujours ainsi lorsqu'un des dieux jumeaux, à plus forte raison les deux en même temps, se présente à elle. Une peur innée, ancrée.

"Voilà bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus joué de mélodie à la gloire de notre Seigneur..."

Elle hoche la tête.

"Je propose d'y remédier." l'invitant d'une main à le devancer.

Pandora le précède, pensées virevoltant dans sa tête. Elle regagne la salle dédiée et s'installe derrière sa lourde harpe, notant immédiatement l'absence du souverain. Hypnos se saisit de sa flûte traversière.

La mélodie est douce, avec quelques pointes torturées.

Les pensées de Pandora s'agitent de plus en plus à mesure que la partition touche à sa fin.

Enfin, le dieu du Sommeil prend la parole : "Il est évident que tu es beaucoup trop attachée au Spectre de la Wyverne. Ton intervention dans la vallée des Ouragans Noirs l'a prouvé mieux qu'aucun mot."

Les doigts de Pandora tremblent sur les cordes.

"Tu te dois d'être uniquement attachée à notre Seigneur, Pandora."

"J'y tâcherai, Hypnos Sama..."

"Nous allons nous en assurer."

* * *

"A quelle manigance avez-vous encore eu recours ?!" questionne la Wyverne, hors d'elle.

"Comment ? nous accuserais-tu de conspirer contre notre Seigneur ?" s'offusque le dieu de la Mort.

"Il en est de même à chaque Guerre Sainte !..." en serrant les poings.

"Un autre ton, Juge !... tu me sembles oublier ton rang, sang divin ou non !..." grogne Thanatos, piqué au vif.

Rhadamanthys ricane. "Vous n'avez de cesse de vous immiscer dans les affaires de notre Seigneur, lui subtilisant ainsi son rôle tout puissant."

Thanatos laisse échapper un cri de rage face à la vérité, levant la main sur la Wyverne et le frappant de plein fouet.

Rhadamanthys bloque la main, déployant un effort colossal face au dieu.

Thanatos ricane : "Tu penses pouvoir me tenir tête ?" en augmentant la pression de son cosmos.

Rhadamanthys est rapidement mis en difficulté, ployant sous l'effet dévastateur du cosmos de Thanatos.

"Juge impertinent ! je vais te remettre à ta place !..." lui promet-il, traits défaits par la rage.

"Je n'accepterai jamais, tout comme Pandora et mes frères, d'être le larbin d'autres divinités !..." serrant les dents sous l'impact qui se prononce.

"Le fait que tu puisses subsister dans l'hyperdimension, la voie des dieux, est un indicateur suffisant concernant ta puissance. Je vais de ce pas te sceller dans un lieu où tu auras tout loisir de réfléchir et de méditer sur les conséquences de l'audace de vouloir se hisser au rang d'un dieu." lançant une darde enflammée de cosmos sur le Juge, le scellant aux confins d'un monde des rêves, le faisant disparaître aux yeux du monde souterrain.

* * *

Une des cordes de la harpe de Pandora céda. Aussitôt, la jeune femme sut qu'il était arrivé malheur à la Wyverne. Elle demeura là un long moment, regard braqué sur la corde brisée puis enfouie son visage dans ses mains pour y pleurer. "Rhadamanthys..."

* * *

Valentine leva le visage, serrant les poings. "Maître..."

Je fus frappé en plein ventre par la disparition du cosmos de la Wyverne, rage sourde montant en moi comme autant de cris.

Plus loin, Griffon et Garuda se regardèrent, interdits.

* * *

Ma colère ne fait plus aucun doute et je broie tout ce qui se présente sur ma route, ivre de rage autant que de désespoir ; ma vie, sans le goût pimenté de la Wyverne, je n'en veux pas !... Aussi, je retrouve, massacre, exulte avec ardeur les plus dévastatrices de mes arcanes, à savoir _Hopeless Roaring_ , _Roughly Sinking_ et _Devastating Ardor_. Menés coup sur coup, les attaques laissent des affres de désolation derrière elles.

Minos, qui me suit discrètement, place deux doigts sous son menton, consterné. "Hmm... elle est vraiment dans une rage folle."

Après la colère, les larmes. Poings serrés contre les rochers saillants du Dead Canyon, je hurle ma peine sur des cris déchirants. Je veux qu'on me rende mon Prince !...

Valentine vient me trouver. Lui aussi est dans un état lamentable, cosmos instable.

"Il faut que nous soyons... _forts_." le mot vibre de façon douloureuse dans sa gorge.

Je rejette son geste en bloc : "Je veux qu'on nous rende notre Prince ! Dussé-je en faire la demande à Hadès !"

* * *

Rhadamanthys émergeait, sonné. Il se mit à faire craquer sa nuque avant de tester ses appuis ; aucun os ne semblait rompu suite à sa lourde chute. Par contre, le périmètre de sa prison était réduit. Alors qu'il tournait façon Wyverne en cage, il eut droit à la visite de Hypnos.

"Mon frère a fait du bon travail."

Rhadamanthys s'agrippa aux barreaux, rogne passant dans le regard doré.

"Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !"

"Hahaha ! toujours aussi opiniâtre, Rhadamanthys !..."

* * *

Le secours vint d'un bras que nous ne soupçonnions pas : Pandora. Cette dernière, très au fait des manigances des dieux jumeaux, proposa d'intervenir auprès du Seigneur Hadès.

"Beaucoup trop risqué." intervint Minos. "Il faut agir plus discrètement, sans risquer de déclencher la colère des dieux jumeaux."

"Que proposes-tu ?..."

Il posa une main sur chaque épaule, à Valentine et moi-même.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à vous laisser végéter dans cet état. Faites-moi confiance pour la suite."

* * *

"Minos."

"Hypnos Sama." posant un genou à terre - geste qui coûte au Griffon.

"Relève-toi, Minos. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?"

"Je suis venu vous féliciter personnellement de l'initiative prise à l'encontre de Rhadamanthys."

Hypnos leva un sourcil surpris.

"J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir agir et je dois avouer que cette montée en puissance n'était pas non plus de mon goût."

"Eh bien, pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord !..."

"J'ose simplement espérer que vous l'avez neutralisé une bonne fois pour toutes."

"N'aie crainte, Minos."

"Quoi qu'on en dise, vous avez toujours su agir pour le bien de notre Seigneur, même si vos méthodes ont été discutées."

"Oui, Minos. La suprématie du Seigneur Hadès nous concerne au plus haut point. Voilà pourquoi nous avons pris soin de mettre fin aux agissements de la Wyverne qui devenait trop puissante, menaçant par là même le pouvoir de notre Souverain. Nous avons, par ailleurs, toujours veillé aux intérêts de notre Seigneur."

"J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Je tenais simplement à m'assurer que la Wyverne ne pourra plus nuire."

"Aucun risque. Nous le tenons enfermé dans une faille dimensionnelle accessible par nous seuls. Nous avons été prudents, comme tu peux le noter."

"Je n'ai donc plus aucun souci à me faire à son propos."

"Plus aucun, en effet."

* * *

Aiacos eut un fin sourire. "Je vois de quelle faille il s'agit. Je m'y suis déjà promené afin de tester le _Garudaship_."

"Parfait, _Lillebror_. Ton vaisseau va nous être utile."

* * *

Rhadamanthys hurlait de rage, incapable, malgré l'accroissement de son pouvoir, de se sortir de cette faille dans laquelle il avait été soigneusement placé.

Au loin, Thanatos ricanait : "Ces cris sont autant de mélodies à mes oreilles."

Soudain, l'espace se fendit et le _Garudaship_ fit son apparition, menaçant tout l'équilibre du système.

* * *

"Hadès Sama." genou à terre, pans de robe soulevés de chaque côté.

"Pandora."

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger durant votre divertissement."

"Ce n'est rien." s'installant sur son trône, à l'écoute.

"Les dieux jumeaux ont scellé Rhadamanthys dans une faille de l'hyperdimension."

"Pour quelle raison ?" lissant une de ses mèches de cheveux ébène.

"Ils pensent que grâce à la puissance acquise, Rhadamanthys peut représenter une menace à l'encontre de votre gouvernement."

"C'est proprement ridicule, Pandora."

"Je tenais à vous en informer, Seigneur. Les Spectres du Garuda, du Griffon, de la Harpie et du Léviathan sont actuellement en train de se faire fort de délivrer votre serviteur."

"C'est de la folie !... ils vont se faire réduire en cendres par l'hyperdimension !..." se levant prestement. "Je m'en occupe, Pandora."

"Merci, Seigneur."

* * *

"MAUDITS !" lançait Thanatos, ivre d'une colère folle, étendant la main pour châtier nous autres impudents, frappant la coque du _Garudaship_ à plusieurs reprises, l'éventrant sur quelques bons mètres. "Vous ne parviendrez jamais à vos fins !"

* * *

Hypnos sentait que le cosmos de son frère s'affolait, aussi pressait-il le pas à travers les vastes coursive du palais.

"Hypnos !..." appela soudain une voix qu'il n'attendait pas. Aussitôt, il ploya un genou.

"Hadès Sama."

"J'ai entendu de bien tristes choses à votre sujet."

"Seigneur ?..."

"Certes, votre zèle m'est précieux. De là à considérer la Wyverne comme une menace... pensez-vous mon pouvoir si faible qu'il puisse être ébranlé par un Juge, tout puissant soit-il, Hypnos ?"

"N... non, Seigneur. Nous avons juste... pris des dispositions afin de..."

"Il suffit, Hypnos !" la voix venait de tonner.

Le dieu du Sommeil rentra sa tête blonde entre ses épaules.

"Dois-je rappeler que la Guerre Sainte a été officiellement déclarée ? n'avons-nous donc pas mieux à faire que de nous battre entre nous ?"

Le dieu blond grinçait des dents.

"Est-ce nécessaire que je me déplace moi-même jusqu'à la faille dimensionnelle pour en extraire la Wyverne, Hypnos ?"

Malgré le ton haut, la voix demeurait posée ; froidement meurtrière.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais m'en charger sur le champ."

"Je veux tous vous voir dans la salle du trône d'ici quelques instants et il est préférable que j'y voie la Wyverne en un seul morceau, Hypnos."

"Bien, Seigneur." avant de disparaître prestement.

Hadès soupira et secoua la tête, profondément contrarié. Il observa un moment sa main se crisper avant de regagner la salle du trône.

* * *

"VOUS NE PASS..."

Hypnos apparut en surplis aux côtés de son frère. "Inutile de te donner tant de peine, Thanatos."

"Que racontes-tu ?!"

"Sa Majesté a été informée. Et j'ai une petite idée quant à l'identité de la responsable." serrant le poing, vengeur.

* * *

"Mes chers Spectres, comme vous le savez, la Guerre Sainte a été officiellement décrétée."

Dans la salle du trône, regard perdu sur le surplis de la Wyverne, bonheur au cœur de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf. C'est tout juste si je prends conscience du discours du Souverain tant je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon Prince !... Valentine est dans un état de transport similaire. J'ai bien cru ne plus jamais revoir cette paire d'ailes monstrueuses !... Qu'il est bon de le retrouver... Évidemment, ceci n'est pas du tout du goût des dieux jumeaux qui rongent leur frein !... et j'ai comme dans l'idée que Pandora sera leur prochaine cible. Je dois en informer Rhadamanthys au plus vite !... à moins qu'il ait déjà noté les regards haineux que ces derniers portent à la jeune femme...

"Je compte porter la première attaque sans tarder. Pour ce faire, je souhaite que les dieux jumeaux se rendent au Sanctuaire et décapitent la statue d'Athéna."

Les intéressés se regardent. "Mais... Seigneur... n'importe quel autre Spectre pourrait..." de concert.

Hadès lève un regard émeraude sur eux. Ce seul geste suffit à faire taire toute contestation. Ils en grimacent d'impuissance !...

Sur cet ultime ordre, la séance est levée.

* * *

"Maître !..." Valentine est tout au bonheur de retrouver notre Wyverne.

"Tu ferais bien de garder un œil sur Pandora." amène Minos, me devançant. "Son intervention auprès du Souverain n'est pas du goût de tout le monde."

"Toi aussi, tu ferais bien de surveiller tes arrières. Nous sommes tous en danger." conclut Rhadamanthys.

* * *

Thanatos fracasse le mur du palais d'un poing, ébranlant une partie des fondations. "Quelle humiliation !"

"Pandora ne perd rien pour attendre, pas plus que Minos qui m'a piégé." grimace Hypnos.

* * *

"Maître..."

Rhadamanthys vient de nous prendre, Valentine et moi, sous ses deux ailes repliées sur le devant pour nous étreindre dans une flambée de cosmos. J'apprécie le geste tant il est parlant.

"Faites bien attention à vous, la menace est réelle."

"Nous devons également veiller sur Pandora."

"Nous le ferons. Ils n'auront pas le dernier mot."


	8. A propos des Âmes

_Chapitre dédié à Lune De Neige... et chaud avec Wyverne et Harpie ! héhéhéhé : ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 28 : A propos des Âmes_

Un souffle frais fait frissonner ma peau, fenêtre venant de s'écarter d'elle-même. J'ouvre les yeux. Là, tapi dans l'ombre, une paire d'yeux améthystes me regardent et m'envisagent.

"Hmm ?... Minos ?..."

Il s'approche, portant robe de Juge sur surplis.

"Chose promise..." index sur ses lèvres, amusé.

Il s'installe sur le bord du lit, doigt filant dans mes cheveux. "Mon joli Spectre souhaite-t-il en profiter ?..."

"Bien sûr que oui !..." l'agrippant comme s'il avait l'intention de filer, ce qui le fit rire.

"Dans ces conditions, nous sommes tout à toi." soufflé, m'extirpant du lit pour me prendre sur ses genoux.

Je caresse les ornements superbes du vêtement, appréciant également la rudesse du surplis. La robe est doublée, rendant le tissu de base d'autant plus épais et lourd.

"Mmm... mon beau Juge..." cherchant une bouche qu'il n'a nulle intention de me refuser. Le baiser est lent, se savourant à mesure qu'il prend de la profondeur.

Je m'installe à califourchon, éveillée, mordillant sa pomme d'Adam laissée libre par le col du surplis. Il en a un rire qui fait vibrer ce que je tiens entre mes dents.

"Si ce n'est pas magnifique ?..." le relâchant.

"C'est loin d'être l'effet que je fais aux âmes qui se présentent à moi." amusé par ma façon d'érotiser les choses.

* * *

Le fond de l'automne se fait sentir. Minos a sorti le pardessus bleu marine, écharpe et gants assortis. Ces temps-ci, le Griffon disparaît à l'heure du déjeuner.

"Huhuhu !" ricane le Garuda. "Verrait-il une femme mariée ?..." regard en biais à mon attention.

"Comme la main gauche doit ignorer ce que fait la droite, le cadet devrait ignorer ce que fait l'aîné."

"Et bam !..." s'amuse Rhadamanthys, fier de ma répartie.

* * *

Griffon aux cheveux argentés, installé sur un banc, bras de part et d'autre du dossier, jambes joliment croisées. En face, un groupe d'étudiantes piaille, discussions de filles. L'une d'entre elles intéresse particulièrement le Griffon : son âme semble tirée vers le haut, appelée à quitter toute croyance populaire afin de s'élever à la vérité. Et le Griffon la guette, comme un chasseur traquerait sa proie. Dans son journal, la jeune étudiante s'épanche sur le vide de l'existence, pensant qu'il existe un au-delà où quelques surhommes jugeraient des âmes à longueur de décennies. Leurs regards se croisent parfois. Elle dévie toujours la première les yeux. Le Griffon espère un jour qu'elle l'aborde. Monsieur a tout son temps ; elle prendra de l'âge bien avant lui.

* * *

Rhadamanthys se penche, mains sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise de bureau, dans mon dos, humant la peau de mon cou avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe qu'il effleure joliment des lèvres avant de glisser en murmure : "Ce soir, 19 heures. Mimi et Coco absents."

Je souris. "Valentine ?..." questionnais-je.

"A ta guise."

"Valentine."

* * *

Je sonne, Valentine m'ouvre. Bises.

"Entre, je t'en prie."

Gentleman, il retire mon manteau, souriant devant ma tenue qui va sans doute beaucoup plaire à notre Prince : salopette noire fluide, nouée façon dos nu, escarpins assortis.

"Dans le salon. Installe-toi, je sers l'apéritif."

J'entre dans le vaste salon et, ô surprise, nos Juges ont fait l'acquisition d'une table de billard en somptueux noyer massif. Rhadamanthys est à l'œuvre, verre de whisky à portée de main. J'ai droit à un lever de monosourcil à mon arrivée. S'il n'était pas aussi bien éduqué, un sifflement lui aurait sans doute échappé.

"Superbe."

"Merci." me positionnant à sa hauteur alors qu'il se redresse, queue de billard en main. "Vais-je pouvoir rivaliser avec votre nouveau joujou ?..."

Il ouvre le bras et me prend contre lui, main sur la taille remontant le long du dos offert, bouche m'embrassant chaudement.

"Mmm... à l'évidence, oui."

Son goût me donne déjà le tournis...

Ce soir, c'est chemise blanche à manches retroussées sur jeans brun.

Valentine nous rejoint et sert l'apéritif.

"Tu sais qu'il est possible d'en faire un usage détourné, de cette table ?..."

Rhadamanthys rit, poursuivant sa partie : "Avec toi, tout peut être détourné de son usage de base, surplis compris."

Les boules claquent entre elles en se heurtant.

"Ah... c'est mal parti." grimace-t-il en faisant le tour de la table, jaugeant les possibilités du jeu.

Mes yeux dévorent ses avant-bras puissants, grosse montre à un poignet, bracelet de force revisité à l'autre.

"Tu sais jouer ?..."

"Très mal."

"Approche."

Valentine est à moitié allongé sur la méridienne, regard brillant fixé sur son Maître.

Je pose mon verre et m'approche. Il me place devant lui, guidant mes mains sur la queue de billard pour les positionner convenablement, souffle dans mon cou dégagé. Son corps ne me colle pas plus qu'il n'en faut pour une première leçon. Soudain, un frisson d'indécence me déchire les reins : lèvres de Rhadamanthys courant sur une des épaules dégagée par la tenue. Un soupir me traverse.

"Si tu commences avec ça..."

"Oui. Quoi ?... Que va-t-il m'arriver ?..."

"Comme si tu ne le savais pas."

Il remet ça, provoquant. "Concentre-toi sur le jeu, Princesse."

La frappe est évidente et elle entraîne deux boules dans le trou.

Mmm... déjà pas mal dur à ce que je sens... mais il en faut plus pour faire perdre totalement la tête à la Wyverne. Ses doigts remontent le long de mon bras nu, échange de regards avec Valentine, souriant.

"Nous aurions pu commander le repas, Valentine."

"Pourquoi, Maître ?... j'aime tellement cuisiner pour vous."

Le four bipe, appelant le jeune Spectre en cuisine.

Rhadamanthys me libère, s'installant d'une fesse sur le bord de la table de billard, admirant la vue, terminant son scotch.

Valentine garnit la table puis tape dans ses mains quand tout est prêt.

"Regarde-moi ça... il y a de nouveau de quoi nourrir un régiment." le taquine Rhadamanthys.

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance conviviale et détendue.

Le dessert est pris sur le canapé, installée contre Rhadamanthys, ses doigts courant sur mon bras nu, amoureusement. Valentine se lance dans une série de blagues dont la chute n'est capable de faire rire que des Spectres avertis. Rhadamanthys termine le repas par un second verre de scotch.

Nous en venons à évoquer à nouveau le duel à mains nues avec l'Or.

"Maître, vous en auriez fait qu'une bouchée si Lady Pandora n'était pas intervenue."

"Il se défendait bien, pourtant."

"Il avait un excellent jeu de jambes et un terrible crochet du droit."

"Bien vu, Léviathan."

"Oui mais vous avez un uppercut du gauche qui viendrait à bout de n'importe qui, Maître."

"... et une endurance à toute épreuve."

"Trop de compliments pour la même soirée." plaisante la Wyverne.

"La seule vérité." lance Valentine avant de débarrasser.

Je me lève pour l'aider mais Rhadamanthys me retient par le bras. "Toi, tu restes là."

Je me pelotonne contre lui et nous commençons à nous embrasser. Le baiser prend rapidement une tournure chaude, langues entrant en jeu, faisant naître des sons terriblement érotiques durant l'échange, mains larges de la Wyverne courant sur mon visage tandis que je m'accroche à sa musculature.

Valentine nous regarde en souriant alors que la table se fait nette.

"Tu me montres l'usage détournée de la table ?..."

Je flatte de l'index les lèvres prometteuses de la Wyverne et me lève pour me diriger vers la table, retirant mes escarpins avant de m'installer, me laissant aller en arrière, haut du corps allongé sur la feutrine verte. Du bout des doigts, je m'amuse avec quelques boules que je fais rouler jusqu'au trou.

Le regard de la Wyverne vient de revêtir une teinte particulière, sens éveillés. "Je peux venir te rejoindre ?..."

"Je n'attends que toi."

Il se lève et s'avance, se plaçant entre mes jambes ouvertes que je noue autour des siennes, solides. Sa main chemine dans mon cou, en caresses ou en revers, observant mon corps se tortiller sous la demande muette. Puis il chemine sur ma poitrine, terriblement effleurant.

Valentine vient de s'installer sur le canapé, observant la scène à loisir, regard tout aux gestes de son Maître.

Rhadamanthys m'avance un peu plus contre lui, deux mains saisissant mes hanches pour y imprimer de légers mouvements de va-et-vient contre son entrejambe durcie, sourire presque tendre aux lèvres, paupières mi-closes, menton se levant à mesure. La sensation est telle que ma bouche demeure entrouverte sur des soupirs qui ponctuent les mouvements.

Valentine vient de quitter le canapé pour se coller littéralement au corps solide de son Maître, mains cheminant sur le torse, déboutonnant la chemise, entrant dans l'un ou l'autre des pans ouverts, dégustant, sur un soupir prononcé, la peau brûlante de notre dragon.

"Maître..." se meurt entre les lèvres de Valentine dont le désir se manifeste au corps.

Rhadamanthys s'emploie à défaire le haut de ma salopette, bataillant un moment avant de triompher, dénudant ma poitrine qui se pointe de délice.

"Rhadamanthys..." me redressant pour venir l'embrasser chaudement. Par Hadès, ce que cette bouche sait faire de la mienne : l'emprisonnant dans une douce pression, langue toute entière à l'action, nous arrachant des sons indécents.

Les mains de Valentine viennent retirer la chemise de notre Prince, cheminant sur le dos nu, marqué par les batailles. Tandis que les mains du jeune Spectre œuvrent sur le dos, les miennes cheminent sur le torse admirablement taillé. Le baiser dure toujours, tournant au plus possessif de la Wyverne.

J'en suis à défaire ceinture et à tâter pour ouvrir le premier bouton du jeans. Mes doigts sont accueillis par une impatience manifeste, tirant l'élastique du caleçon.

Sur un grognement exalté, il m'attire à lui, mains sur mes fesses. Je savoure ce renflement viril qui se frotte avidement à moi, lui arrachant une belle panoplie de souffles courts, couplés à des geignements profonds. Puis les mains de Valentine viennent s'occuper de l'impatient, le caressant, plongeant dans le caleçon. Rhadamanthys étouffe les sons terribles qui se heurtent dans sa gorge. "Valentine... Val... entine... Val..."

"Haaaan... Maître... Maître !..."

Ces vocalises ne font que lancer nos corps plus en avant dans le désir.

Rhadamanthys en palpite entre les mains du jeune Spectre. Puis il se retourne, partageant le même baiser avec la Harpie tandis que je le caresse à mon tour.

"Maître... haaah... c'est... trop... bon..."

Le pantalon glisse des hanches et il le quitte rapidement, se livrant tout entier à nos attentions, sexe superbement dressé. Tour à tour, il nous comble. Alors qu'il s'occupe de moi, Valentine glisse de sa longueur entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant presque un orgasme qu'il doit dompter par un appel d'air. "Val... Val... en... tine..."

Ses râles profonds à l'égard du Spectre sont si flatteurs à entendre, venant du fond de la gorge, qu'ils manquent de me déclencher tout aussi prestement.

Rhadamanthys se tourne à nouveau vers Valentine, attrapant leurs deux sexes dressés, hampes intimement jointes, main large circulant de concert sur les deux organes à bout de résistance. Valentine en perd rapidement la tête, appelant son Maître, suppliant qu'il les libère, tête dodelinant, regard totalement absent, pupilles révulsées.

"Maître... haaaah... Maître... je vais... je..."

"Retiens-toi... Valentine !... Valentine, attends encore... un peu..."

"Maître... je... ne... peux... plus... Maître... haaaah !... c'est boooon !..."

Rhadamanthys les lâche et attrape le visage de Valentine entre ses deux mains ouvertes : "Valentine, regarde-moi... contrôle-toi."

Valentine est perdu, corps en déroute totale. La voix autoritaire de Rhadamanthys, pourtant, le ramène au présent. La pression retombe sitôt qu'il ne les manipule plus ainsi.

Rhadamanthys se tourne à nouveau vers moi, s'invitant sur un rauque délectable. A dire vrai, il hésite encore quant à qui de nous deux il offrira son orgasme. J'en souris, savourant ses lentes allées et venues.

"Occupe-toi... de... Valentine..."

"Sûre ?..."

"Je veux... vous voir... et vous entendre..."

"Comme... tu voudras..." me quittant pour prendre soin de Valentine.

Le corps du jeune Spectre redémarre sitôt que Rhadamanthys le reprend en mains. Les appels se font plus forts, plus hauts ; un régal sans nom pour les oreilles !...

La partie se termine par un orgasme à trois cris.

* * *

Chaque mot couché sur le papier de ce journal intime trouvait écho dans l'être tout entier du Juge.

"Il doit y avoir une délivrance. Cela n'est pas possible autrement."

La plume se posa et elle soupira.

Minos apparut derrière elle et prit la plume pour lui répondre dans un écho surnaturel, ne se dévoilant pas immédiatement.

"Mon Maître cherche des âmes telles que la tienne." écrivit-il en suite.

Le cœur venait de bondir devant la réponse. Le cœur... cet organe qui restait désespérément humain... attaché à la vie et aux valeurs dont ne s'encombraient guère les Juges.

"Quel est ce Maître ?..."

"Laisse-toi guider et je te le montrerai."

Une aile armée vint l'effleurer. Derrière elle, le cosmos ronronnait dans des tons malsains.

Une main vint se glisser sous le menton, redressant le visage jusqu'à croiser le regard. Les iris améthystes brillaient dans la pénombre, distillant le poison de la curiosité jusque dans les veines coupables, rendant captif un désir illégitime propre au genre humain à se glisser hors du champ pour entrevoir les possibilités de cet ailleurs à la fois attirant et effrayant.

Minos se régale !...

* * *

Je soupire, assise sur le canapé.

Rhadamanthys pose sa main dans mon dos. "Quelque chose te contrarie ?..."

"Je rêvais mieux pour nos armées."

Il s'installe à mes côtés. "Une fois le souci des dieux jumeaux réglé, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre."

"Tu es bien optimiste !..."

"Aurais-tu débusqué d'autres ennemis dans nos rangs ?..."

"Non. Je suis résolument pessimiste."

"Je le note." main immense venant couvrir la mienne, regard doux. "Ta sollicitude pour nos armées me touche beaucoup."

"A croire que c'est la préoccupation des dragons ailés..."

"Un zèle dévorant."

Notre discussion est interrompue par Minos, revenu de sa pause déjeuner, chantonnant, enroulant son écharpe autour du porte-manteau.

"En voilà un que rien ne semble troubler..."

"J'ai enfin trouvé une âme sur laquelle me pencher." s'installant du côté libre, bras passant le long du dossier.

"Tu as changé d'eau de toilette ?..." notais-je.

"Quel nez !... oui, ma foi, pour l'occasion, j'ai fait des infidélités à l'éternel Gauthier."

"Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi enthousiaste, Minos !... sauf lorsque tu chasses de près Léviathan."

"Il faut bien se divertir de temps en temps, Dada."


	9. Butin de guerre

_J'ai bien ri en écrivant le début de chapitre ! XDDD bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre 29 : Butin de guerre_

Dans les rues de Paris, surpeuplées, au bras de Rhadamanthys, flanqués de notre Garuda dont le regard traîne machinalement le long des devantures, lorsque soudain...

"PAR HADES !" hurlé au beau milieu de la foule.

Rhadamanthys sent tous ses pics se hérisser alors qu'un sursaut me prend par surprise. "COS !"

Notre Garuda est planté devant la vitrine d'un antiquaire, n'en revenant pas, regard fixé sur un objet qui semble capter toute son attention.

Nous nous approchons.

Rhadamanthys se raidit d'un seul tenant.

"Je m'en charge !"

Nous poireautons devant la vitrine, sans que je ne puisse saisir le tiers de ce qui est en train de se jouer...

Aiacos ressort, précieux paquet sous le bras.

"Il l'a même bradé." effaré.

Nous regagnons le bureau. Je sens ces Messieurs sur leurs gardes durant tout le trajet, quelque chose d'ahurissant !... la tension est phénoménale.

Lorsque mon manteau tombe, je croise les bras, furieuse.

"Bon, on m'explique ?!"

Les deux Juges échangent un sourire.

"Quand Minos va voir ça..."

"Tu l'as dit !..." se félicite la Wyverne.

"Ho ! youhou !... j'existe !..." avec de grands gestes de bras.

Aiacos éclate de rire tandis que la Wyverne se gratte le bout du nez.

Le Garuda déplie alors le paquet, extirpant soigneusement un rosaire de perles couleur orange-pourpre. "As-tu la moindre petite idée de ce que représente cet objet, Léviathan ?"

Rhadamanthys s'en saisit avec religiosité. "Ces perles sont en réalité issues des fruits du magnolier des Enfers. Décomptées, elles sont au nombre de 109, le nombre exact de nos rangs. Par un procédé qui relève du sacrifice, elles empêchent la résurrection des Spectres."

Je cligne, ébahie.

"Ceci est le plus précieux butin de guerre que nous puissions posséder. Il surpasse, de loin, la vie de ce Gold retenu dans nos prisons."

* * *

Minos ne se lassait guère de ses petites visites nocturnes octroyées à l'étudiante qui avait trouvé un écho dans son cœur de Spectre. Elle avait également pris goût à ses visites, attendant la journée que la nuit tombe pour voir apparaître cet être d'un autre monde. Minos s'y rendait exclusivement en surplis, ne souhaitant en aucun manière dévoiler de pan humain devant elle. Il demeurait en retrait, toujours correct mais intouchable.

"Quand me le permettrez-vous ?..." écrivait la plume sur le papier écorché.

"Dès que vous vous l'accorderez." souligne l'écriture envolée de Minos.

* * *

Je me glisse derrière Valentine et l'étreins, avant-bras passant sur le devant, au niveau des clavicules : "Bonsoir, Tine !..." bise sur la joue, tendre.

Le jeune Spectre soupire de délice. "Bonsoir, Léviathan. Installe-toi, le souper va être servi."

Dans le salon, j'entends les bavardages du trio : la grosse voix de la Wyverne, celle, posée et claire, de Minos et celle, de belle résonance népalaise, d'Aiacos.

J'aime nos moments rien qu'à nous.

"Alors, Nos, ça avance du côté de ton âme à corrompre ?..."

"Cela prend forme joliment."

"Une cent dixième Étoile ?..." taquin.

"Par Hadès, ce serait le bouquet !..." se fend la Wyverne.

"Cesse de parler de bouquet, Rhad', cela m'évoque le rouge de certaines roses."

"Autant pour moi."

Ils sont en grande forme !... cela fait plaisir à voir et à entendre.

Je donne un coup de main à Valentine, livrant des entrées à nourrir une armée - enfin, il faut dire que ces Messieurs ont de l'appétit, notamment Rhadamanthys !...

Aiacos entame une partie de billard. Le Garuda a non seulement l'œil - galactique - mais il est également habile aux jeux. En quelques instants, il plie un Minos, pourtant averti.

"Attends un peu que je me lève, Garuda." aboie la Wyverne, prise d'une envie de revanche pour l'humiliation subie par l'aîné.

"Je t'attends, Wyverne." amène le Garuda, pas impressionné pour trois sous.

Rhadamanthys termine son scotch et se lève, tombant le pull à col V de chez Boss, faisant un instant planer dans la pièce le goût prononcé de son eau de toilette Bois de Cachemire. Il retrousse ses manches, sous l'œil ravi de Valentine. "Apprête toi à en baver, _Bro_ '."

La partie se dispute âprement. Aiacos se défend bec et serres. Mais la Wyverne est du genre os solides et son jeu est indiscutable, relevant de la stratégie de génie.

Finalement, la séance est suspendue au moment de passer à table.

Valentine et moi encadrons la Wyverne, sous l'œil amusé de Minos.

Les plats se vident, dans une ambiance détendue.

Minos nous plante tous pour effectuer sa petite "virée nocturne" comme nous la nommons affectueusement, ce qui nous vaut un regard taquin et pétillant de sa part.

Voici à nouveau Aiacos et Rhadamanthys autour de la table de billard tandis que Valentine et moi squattons le canapé.

"Tu m'agaces, Wyverne. Tu m'agaces, tu m'agaces." grince le Garuda, mis en difficulté, tournant autour de la table pour envisager le jeu sous divers angles.

Rhadamanthys a un petit sourire terrible. "Tu t'emportes pour un rien, aussi."

Le Garuda lui lance un regard noir. Visiblement, l'Oiseau mythique déteste perdre !...

La Wyverne est installée en rebord de canapé, queue de billard reposant contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse solide. Le verre de scotch se vide lentement, glaçons tintant entre eux. Cette vision fait mourir d'envie à la fois Harpie et Léviathan.

"Dis donc, Garuda, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. Je dois me lever tôt demain pour partir en clientèle alors tu actives."

"Ne me... stresse pas, Rhadamanthys !... je connais parfaitement cette ruse qui consiste à presser l'adversaire pour lui faire commettre l'irréparable !..." le menaçant d'un index accusateur.

Rhadamanthys lève les mains en signe d'apaisement. "Au fait, le séminaire tombe le 23 de ce mois."

Aiacos lève les yeux en soupirant : "Vas-tu te taire, Wyverne ?"

"Tu préviendras Minos. Ou je dois le gratifier d'un mail ?"

"Je m'en occupe." dis-je.

"Qui t'accompagne ? Valentine ou Léviathan ?"

"Très drôle, Cos."

"Je couvrirai les affaires tenantes de Caïna puis je prendrai congés pour me rendre au bord de l'océan."

Aiacos siffle. "Généreux, ton boss, Valentine."

Valentine a un regard entendu à l'égard de la Wyverne.

"Bon." se plaçant enfin, optant le tout pour le tout, manquant le trou d'un seul millimètre, jetant rageusement la queue de billard sur la table, le tout assorti d'une belle insulte népalaise, doigts serrés sur les racines de ses cheveux de jais.

* * *

"Prends bien soin de toi, Val." lui faisant une bise appuyée.

"Et toi, prends soin de notre Prince, je te le confie."

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

"En voiture, bon sang, vous traînez !..." en rappel au Griffon, au Garuda et à moi-même.

Et nous voici dans les bouchons. Rhadamanthys ronge son frein, jouant furieusement de l'accélérateur.

"Qui a trop serré le café, ce matin ?..." questionne innocemment Minos.

"Valentine, pour sûr !..." dit le Garuda, amusé par la situation.

"Tu as dit bye à ton Âme, Minos ?..."

"Tu veux plaisanter ? j'y suis en un coup d'ailes !... il serait idiot de m'en priver."

"Pas prêt à renoncer, à l'évidence."

"Elle est si... _adorable_."

"Marrant comme ce terme sonne terrible dans ta bouche, Nos." déclare la Wyverne, regard planté dans le rétroviseur intérieur. "Ah, enfin !..." lorsque la route se dégage.

* * *

Le Château Hôtel Mont Royal Tiara à Chantilly. La place est magnifique !... le cadre, prestigieux.

Nous occupons la suite de luxe sur 75 m², au dernier niveau. Le personnel est aux petits soins et ces Messieurs les Juges s'y laissent vivre. "Tant de larves à notre service... c'en est étourdissant !..." amène Minos.

* * *

Les réunions sont intéressantes et j'y dévore des yeux Monsieur de la Wyverne, animant en grande partie les sessions.

Minos a emmené son stock d'élastiques blancs et s'amuse comme un petit fou.

Aiacos mâchouille gomme sur gomme, plus intéressé par le cadre que par ce qui est dit. Ce même Garuda, d'ailleurs, est parvenu à se faire remarquer tant par le personnel que par les clients huppés de l'établissement, dès le premier jour, en descendant le long de la rampe découpée de boiseries, le tout avec le cri d'un gamin de six ans !...

Lorsque l'ennui se fait trop fort, le roi de Karura se penche jusqu'à mon oreille : "Qui est ton dieu ?..." La réponse tombe sans la moindre hésitation : "Hadès." Il poursuit : "Bien. Et qui est ton roi ?..." Là, je le dévore du regard, pinçant ma lèvre : "Garuda." C'est cet instant que choisit Minos pour faire glisser plusieurs mèches de mes cheveux défaits entre ses doigts, discrètement, bras filant derrière le dossier de ma chaise. Aiacos fait de même. Leurs mains glissent dans mes cheveux et viennent parfois se caresser, l'une l'autre, avec tendresse.

* * *

Je rejoins la Wyverne sur la terrasse. Il en est à sa dixième cigarette de la journée. Étrangement, l'odeur ne l'imprègne pas vraiment. Un avantage de Spectre !... par contre, le goût malté du scotch si.

Regards furtifs avant de venir me coller à lui. "Tu me manques..."

Il en rit, amusé. "Le séjour touche à sa fin, Princesse. Tu tiendras bien encore deux jours, hmm ?..." tendre, osant un geste dans mes cheveux.

"J'ai fait de la place pour toi dans mon dressing."

"Je viendrai m'y installer dès que possible."

* * *

Un battement d'ailes en repli attire son attention. Il est là. Sa présence est palpable.

"Je suis prête."

"Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vos mains tremblent, votre cœur s'emballe. Vous êtes encore trop attachée à la vie pour l'offrir à mon Maître."

"En sera-t-il toujours ainsi ?..."

"Plus lorsque vous aurez compris."

* * *

Minos vient se coucher et je glisse un bras sur son torse. Il en sourit, paupières closes. " _God natt_." (*)

Le bras de la Wyverne échoue alors sur ma taille, possessif. Il se cale un peu plus contre moi sur un soupir doux.

Aiacos revient de la kitchenette où il a bu un grand verre d'eau fraîche, vêtu d'un caleçon sombre frappé de la marque d'un grand nom.

Minos l'accueille contre lui.

Voilà à quoi ressemblent notre couvée.

* * *

J'ouvre un œil, entendant du bruit dans une des pièces. Je tente d'identifier l'origine du raffut lorsque je réalise qu'il s'agit de cintres que l'on place sur une barre de penderie. J'en soupire et sourit, me pelotonnant dans le lit. Il est revenu de clientèle tard dans la nuit, est passé par chez lui pour récupérer quelques effets et il s'invite à présent chez moi.

Haut nu sur bas de pyjama près du corps, il se glisse à mes côtés, dans le lit, se collant à moi, torse contre dos, main courant sur ma cuisse, bras déplié au-dessus de nos têtes. La main court à sa guise sur la cuisse, me tirant de ma torpeur matinale.

"Mmm ?..."

Il en sourit, fourrant son nez dans mes cheveux.

Oh lui, il en est manifestement d'humeur !...

La main glisse entre mes jambes, caressante à souhait : devant puis entre mes fesses, sur le tissu. Lentement, il m'éveille, venant à présent flatter ma poitrine sur des sons bienheureux qui rappellent les ronronnements d'un grand dragon.

Puis la situation devient plus pressante, même si elle ne se départ pas de douceur : il vient se lover contre moi, main plus vive alors que mes sons se font plus lourds.

J'aime ce moment de flottement où l'on ignore ce que donnera l'amour...

Rhadamanthys, néanmoins, a l'art de me vouer à sa cause en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Encore !..."

Les visites se font à même la peau, toujours aussi caressantes, découvrant, son ravi de délice à l'appui, la moiteur dans laquelle ses attentions m'ont mises. Sur ce fait, le dragon défaille, plaçant un superbe grognement satisfait de lui.

Ma main glisse entre nous et je saisis, à travers ce qu'il porte, la hampe dressée. Rhadamanthys feule à mon oreille, fou de plaisir. Puis je me retourne pour mieux l'empoigner, main passant le large élastique. Posé sur le dos, il laisse échapper une panoplie de sons ravis et exaltés, encourageants pour la plupart : "Oui... comme ça... continue... ouiiii..."

Je m'approche de son oreille attentive : "J'ai envie que tu me remplisses..."

Il savoure en grognant, basculant pour me coincer sous lui, me flattant sans tenter la moindre pénétration. Notre délice se décuple.

"Haaan... c'est... bon..."

"Ouiiii... c'est booon... Rhadamanthys..."

Puis il s'invite en moi jusqu'à la garde, nous arrachant une appréciation commune. Pire encore lorsqu'il se met à bouger lentement, très lentement.

Nos visages trahissent notre plaisir dans des traits froissés par la luxure, dans des paupières mi-closes sur des pupilles révulsées. La danse se poursuit sans aucune brusquerie, nous appelant par toutes sortes de noms, mettant des mots sur notre plaisir intense.

"Haaaah... oui... grand dragon !..."

"Lé... viathan... haaaan... oui !..."

Une légère accélération suffit à nous faire plonger dans un orgasme commun que nous exprimons à voix déployées. L'effet se prolonge bien au-delà du paroxysme, laissant nos corps à vif ; le moindre mouvement nous faisant du bien.

Puis il me quitte, basculant sur le flanc. Je viens caresser son visage encadré par les lourdes mèches blondes.

"Tu ne m'en veux pas... de t'aimer ?..."

"Non."

"Je ne pensais pas qu'entre dragons l'on puisse si bien s'entendre..."

"Ce genre d'affinités crée des liens."

Toute notre ferveur l'un pour l'autre passe dans le regard et les sourires. Je l'embrasse sur tout le visage : "Je t'aime, Rhadamanthys..."

Il se tait pour mieux apprécier la portée de la confession, sans se départir de son sourire.

* * *

(*) "Bonne nuit" en norvégien


	10. Terres princières

_Du chaud avec Rhadamanthys. Chapitre dédié à une personne en particulier. Je n'en dis pas plus... : ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 30 : Terres princières_

Sushis chez un grand maître japonais de la capitale. Sélection sur le volet.

Minos : costume trois pièces de chez Zegna, couleur anthracite, cravate sombre, chemise blanche. La veste du costume est près du corps, mettant en valeur ses hanches superbes et presque féminines.

Aiacos : pull gris à col ouvert sur dent de squale - un fétiche, chez lui - porté sur jeans classique.

Rhadamanthys : pantalon velours beige, ceinture cuir à boucle brute, chemise ciel, cravate bleu foncé à pois de chez Dior, gilet bleu marine.

Valentine : pantalon à pinces, chemise blanche sur gilet sans manches ouvert.

Moi : robe en velours noir, dos nu transparent parcouru de strass.

Les baguettes ont toujours beaucoup amusé notre ami Minos... il les fait voyager d'un doigt à l'autre, expert. Ce garçon possède une dextérité folle !...

J'observe les trois bracelets qui ornent le fort poignet de la Wyverne tandis qu'il pioche dans le plat commun et baigne son sushi dans la sauce soja. Il note mon regard et m'adresse un petit sourire.

"Maître." Valentine lui offre un sushi.

"Nourri à la baguette." ricane Aiacos. Ce dernier porte un superbe bracelet tressé cuir à fermeture tête d'aigle.

"Tu me l'as volée, celle-là !..." s'amuse Minos.

"Occupez-vous de déguster plutôt que d'aligner des bêtises." grogne la Wyverne.

"Une faim de Wyverne !..." lance Aiacos pour enfoncer le clou.

Minos réprime un rire.

"Magnifique robe, ma chère." me gratifie Minos.

"Merci."

"Tu as ton rendez-vous nocturne à honorer ?..." demande Aiacos.

"Pour rien au monde, je ne le manquerai."

"Notre Griffon est piqué."

"Notre Wyverne aussi."

* * *

Rhadamanthys me raccompagne - si tant est que nous pouvons nommer cela ainsi...

Valentine assiste à la dernière séance d'un film d'épouvante avec Aiacos.

Nous entrons et j'actionne l'interrupteur. La Wyverne vient m'embrasser dans le cou, placé derrière moi. Je glisse la main dans les épaisses mèches blondes.

Ses avant-bras font clé sur mon ventre, possessif. "Je ne t'aurai cédé à aucun autre ce soir..."

J'en ris doucement, flattée. "Hmm... tu as donc des projets, grand Dragon ?..."

"Oui."

"Oh !..." enchantée, quittant mes escarpins. "Et quels sont-ils ?..."

"Tu verras... une fois arrivés dans ta chambre."

Nous y voici. Le baiser prend une tournure plus profonde, nous arrachant satisfaction sur satisfaction. Je me presse contre ce magnifique corps solide, appelant de lui tout le désir.

"Alors ?... quels sont... ces projets... mon Prince ?..."

Il s'installe en bord de lit, gilet retiré, cravate dénouée, me prenant entre ses jambes ouvertes, face à face. Nous adorons à la fois nous regarder et nous entendre, notamment durant les baisers, ouvrant constamment les paupières pour ce faire. Si j'avais pu prévoir de l'aimer autant alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas capté mon attention dans un premier temps... s'il savait les envies qu'il me noue au corps, chevillée de désir.

"Tu es beau..." debout entre ses jambes ouvertes, caressant les principaux traits masculins de son visage.

Il en sourit, flatté.

Il fouille sous ma robe, faisant glisser le slip dentelle le long des cuisses, passant les genoux puis les chevilles. Voilà qui le renfle déjà joliment.

Ses mains repartent à l'assaut, savourant ce qu'elles rencontrent. Il lâche un grognement sourd, enfouissant le visage un moment contre mon corps, poursuivant ses caresses, me faisant lever haut le menton à mesure qu'il œuvre dans la moiteur exquise.

Dégageant son visage après un moment, il m'offre un superbe panel d'expressions : bouche entrouverte de délice, paupières mi-closes sur des pupilles voilées qui se révulsent à mesure, déglutissant avec peine, respiration joliment heurtée.

Je suinte d'envie de lui.

Mes doigts se perdent dans la dense chevelure blonde.

Les sons qu'il tente de camoufler enflent à mesure dans sa gorge.

Mon corps s'arque contre le sien, le faisant sourire.

Ses paumes se perdent à présent du côté de mes rondeurs, ne faisant qu'appeler un surplus de sensations.

Il se défait d'une main, soupirant de soulagement en se donnant enfin de l'espace.

Je m'accroupis et glisse le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon le long des jambes solides.

"De quelle façon nous veux-tu ?..."

Son regard brille terriblement.

Il me fait pivoter, lui présentant mon dos et il m'invite à le prendre ainsi. Je geins sans pouvoir m'en retenir lorsque sa superbe longueur me visite sous cet angle nouveau.

Une fois englouti jusqu'à la garde, je joue de quelques contractions autour de lui, lui arrachant des sons lourds ainsi que des palpitations d'impatience.

J'ai pleine vue sur nos cuisses mêlées, dont les siennes superbes de puissance, muscles saillants.

Il se saisit de mes bras et les place en croix, les caressant, puis vient nouer ses doigts aux miens, détournant ainsi nos attentions de ce qui nous tord le ventre, lançant des flashes voluptueux au moindre mouvement. Ses dents viennent prendre la relève des lèvres, se plantant avec douceur dans la peau, y apposant leur marque dans la nuque, sur les épaules et l'entrée des bras.

"Tu aimes cela, hmm... me marquer ?..."

"Tu es à moi. Plus qu'à aucun autre." possessif, voix murmurée dans un magnifique rauque de plaisir.

Puis je me mets à bouger lentement, lui faisant rapidement perdre la tête et donner des hanches. Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi dur en moi, développé à outrance par l'excitation. Chaque stimulus n'en est que plus délicieux, décuplé de sa puissance nominale.

Nous testons des variations : moi courbée en avant, mains entre nos cuisses puis allongée contre son torse alors qu'il se tient sur les coudes. Chaque fois, c'est une nouvelle explosion inédite de plaisir fou !... nous haletons, expressions voluptueuses plaquées sur nos visages, cherchant l'air, corps tendus de délice, nous appelant :

"Haaaaan !... Wyverne !... Wy... verne !..."

"Lé... viathan... c'est... oooooh !... haaaah !..."

Nous jouissons presque par surprise tant la sensation a enflé, devenant insupportable à nos corps qui abdiquent dans un râle commun, nous secouant sur ce bord de lit. Il en rit, essoufflé, contre mon épaule.

"Wyverne... oh, Wyverne..."

"Hmm ?..."

Puis nous remettons ça, dans la même position, nous arrachant un nouvel orgasme partagé en peu de temps.

"Tu... avais déjà expérimenté... avant ?..."

"Avec qui ?" tombe franco.

"Je ne sais pas... Valentine ?..."

Rhadamanthys laisse échapper un petit rire m'indiquant qu'il a d'autres jeux avec le jeune Spectre que celui-ci, qu'il nous réservait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Minos apparaît dans un coin de la chambre de l'étudiante, ailes repliées.

"Je vous attendais..."

"Heureux hasard." fend l'air, doux comme une caresse de velours.

"Pensez-vous qu'une nuit vous me jugerez prête à le rencontrer ?..."

"La question est : qu'êtes-vous prête à abandonner pour le rencontrer ?..."

* * *

"Hmm... tu viens avec moi en Angleterre ?..." me murmure une voix encore endormie mais souriante.

Je me retourne lentement vers le Dragon qui partage ma couche. "Quand ?... et Valentine ?..."

"Ce n'est pas à Valentine que je demande mais à toi." cherchant ma bouche dans un élan encore ensommeillé. "Dans deux semaines."

J'en souris à la perspective. "Et que dois-je prévoir dans ma valise ?... ciré, bottes ?..."

Il glisse un bras sous mon corps pour me ramener sur lui. "S'il venait à te manquer quoi que ce soit, je me ferai fort de te le faire livrer le jour même." index courant sur mes lèvres.

"Voyez-vous cela..."

"Et vu que nous partageons le dressing à présent, je peux t'aiguiller lorsque tu prépareras ta valise."

J'en souris. On dirait vraiment un couple marié !... et j'ai bien peur que notre voyage en ses terres ne renforce encore davantage ce sentiment.

* * *

"Et les sandwiches pour la route, préparés par Valentine."

J'attrape le paquet, assise dans la Maserati. "Oh, il est trop adorable !..."

"J'ai l'impression qu'il va te manquer."

Petite mine qui fait rire mon Prince. Il met le contact et nous quittons Paris. Le trajet se fait dans la bonne humeur et nos haltes sont prétextes à câlins. J'aime notamment lorsque la Wyverne a le dos plaqué contre la porte close du véhicule, me tenant devant lui, de dos, mains cheminant sur mon ventre alors que la mienne s'égare dans sa nuque.

Nous voici de l'autre côté de la Manche.

* * *

Peu à peu, nous nous enfonçons dans la lande et les quatre roues motrices ne sont pas un luxe tant la boue est profonde. Notre arrivée au domaine se fait sur des aboiements de la meute.

La lourde porte s'ouvre sur la vaste pièce centrale où crépite un feu réconfortant. Tout y est boiseries anciennes, du sol au plafond, baignant la pièce dans une pénombre continue.

Rhadamanthys trie déjà le courrier arrivé la veille et échange quelques mots avec le personnel en charge du domaine. Dans cette contrée, l'accent y est dur. J'en profite pour m'imprégner des lieux : la vaste cheminée, le tableau médiéval de mon Prince, le service à scotch sur la desserte, le plaid écossais sur le cuir d'un fauteuil, le lustre imposant. Le molosse préféré du Maître des lieux vient me saluer, me humant avant de s'étirer plus loin et de s'ébrouer, tiré de sa sieste de fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Rhadamanthys me rejoint devant l'âtre ronronnant, ouvrant un bras pour me prendre contre lui. Il porte un denim sombre, chemise bleue sous un pull laine beige. Un instant, il fourre son nez dans mes cheveux et en soupire de bonheur.

"J'aime tes terres."

Il sourit dans mes cheveux.

"Elles sont authentiques. Comme toi."

"Tes mots..." murmure-t-il, épris.

* * *

Nous soupons sur un bout de la vaste table.

"Où que je regarde, j'y vois le jeune homme de bonne famille..."

Il rit. "Le garnement !..." amusé.

"Je l'imagine allongé, bouquinant, sur le sofa. Assis sur l'escalier en train d'enfiler ses bottes. Jouant avec le molosse devant l'âtre."

"Tu l'imagines bien."

"Et je me dis que j'ai une chance folle de côtoyer l'homme qu'il est devenu." main rejoignant la sienne.

Le regard se pare d'envie. Il embrasse le dos de ma main, gentleman.

* * *

Après le souper, nous voici dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le sofa cuir, confortablement installés parmi les coussins qui le garnissent. Rhadamanthys déguste son scotch - une tradition à laquelle il ne dérogerait pour rien au monde, même en tant que Spectre.

"Notre chien s'appelait Hell." se rappelle-t-il.

Je ris. "Quel hasard !..."

"En effet." portant le verre à ses lèvres pleines. "Il portait bien son nom. Il était implacable. Un pisteur terrible. Mort en pleine gloire, sans laisser de descendant. Quelle tristesse."

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous faire le même coup, n'est-ce pas ?..." plus légère.

Il rit. "Le fait est que... je suis déjà _mort_." susurré à mon oreille comme un secret de polichinelle.

"Je peux poser une question ?..." levant la main pour caresser son torse sur le pull doux.

"Hmm mmm." ayant déjà pratiquement deviné de quoi il va s'agir - oui, c'est qu'il est drôlement fin lorsqu'il s'y met !...

"Pour ce qui est de la descendance..."

Je devine son sourire.

"Oui ?..."

"Je t'en ferai bien, moi, plusieurs petits Rhadamanthys." sérieuse.

"Je suis certain que Valentine se ferait un plaisir de garder tout cette joyeuse marmaille !..." amusé par l'évocation de nos projets.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit si c'était possible... pas plus que Minos et Aiacos."

"Disons que les règles ne sont pas totalement les mêmes que pour le genre humain."

"Ah ?..." curieuse.

"Il ne t'arrivera rien, Princesse, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'ait décidé, fermement."

"Juste par curiosité, tu trouves cette idée comment ?..."

"Dans la veine de tes idées de mariage." doux, venant se saisir délicatement de ma main pour en embrasser les contours, souriant.

Il ramène une jambe sur le sofa pour m'y rendre prisonnière, terminant son verre avant de venir fureter dans mon cou, tendre mais joueur. Je sens que son humeur va bientôt nous diriger vers la chambre... Je me dégage, m'étirant une fois debout, sitôt rejointe par une Wyverne plaquée dans mon dos, m'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'éloigner, regard malicieux.

Sans trop en donner l'air, nous regagnons la chambre, par ce jeu de regards volés et de sourires envisagés. Nos mains s'étreignent un moment pour se relâcher l'instant d'après.

L'entrée dans la chambre apprêtée se fait au calme. Le lit borde une fenêtre, encadrée de boiseries sombres. En tête de lit trône le général britannique d'une guerre passée. Sur le meuble longeant la fenêtre, un taureau d'airain dresse fièrement sa silhouette massive. Sur les taies et le draps sont représentés brides et étriers dans des tons masculins. Une lourde couverture en laine se trouve en pied de lit. La salle de bains est attenante, ce qui est rudement pratique !...

Le voyage m'a quelque peu fatiguée et je m'allonge un instant.

La silhouette haute de Rhadamanthys me surplombe, souriant.

"En voilà une belle épuisée !..." se moque-t-il. Je lui balance un coussin à la tête, qu'il rattrape.

Puis il ouvre ma valise et déniche ma nuisette et peignoir assorti qu'il prépare soigneusement. Il dégote également ma trousse de toilette.

"Tu fouilles dans mes affaires, Wyverne ?..."

"Shhh !..." index barrant ses propres lèvres.

Oh, lui... il a une idée en tête !...

Il revient à moi et me déchausse : une botte après l'autre, patiemment. Puis il me redresse, retirant mon pull comme il le ferait avec une poupée. Je frissonne car l'air de la chambre est frais. Il retire mon caraco dentelle et pince ses lèvres devant mes dessous colorés en fine dentelle. Me surplombant, il retire l'attache et retire le soutien-gorge, une bretelle après l'autre. Il s'empresse de me faire enfiler ma nuisette et recouvre mes épaules au moyen du peignoir. Il est ainsi libre de s'occuper de ma jupe en laine marron, qu'il retire, puis le collant et le slip assorti. Ouvrant les draps, il m'y installe, me recouvrant de la couverture laine. Il plie soigneusement mes effets et les place sur la valise fermée.

"Hmm... merci, mon Prince."

"Dors."

"Non. Je veux te voir te déshabiller..."

"Oh, ce n'est que ça ?..." amusé.

Il retire son pull qu'il place sur un dossier de chaise puis déboutonne sa chemise qu'il quitte. Installé sur une chaise, il retire ses chaussures et fait ensuite glisser son pantalon ouvert le long de ses jambes musclées.

"Tu es beau, mon Prince..." émerveillée comme au premier jour.

Il me sourit puis retire son caleçon sombre. Je note qu'il en est à moitié dressé et en souris.

Il enfile un caleçon plus confortable pour la nuit et file dans la salle de bains pour une toilette rapide ainsi qu'un brossage de dents. Je l'y rejoins pour les mêmes raisons puis nous regagnons le lit, lui calé dans mon dos, me serrant d'un bras contre lui, communiquant sa chaleur extraordinaire. "Hmm... chaud et grand Dragon..."

* * *

Ventes aux enchères équines. Acquéreurs installés dans les gradins, chevaux qui défilent à la longe. La vente est très rapide mais je sais que Monsieur de la Wyverne a l'œil pour les moindres détails. Il jette son dévolu sur un magnifique étalon. Les sommes atteignent rapidement des sommets et plusieurs propriétaires de haras se battent mais Rhadamanthys a le dernier mot, concluant la vente. Les propriétaires de haras vont jusqu'à harceler la Wyverne, lui faisant des offres considérables mais aucun de ces pauvres humains n'est capable de faire céder le Spectre qui les toise de haut avec tout le dédain nécessaire.

Nous récupérons, après de nombreuses démarches dont Rhadamanthys est coutumier, l'étalon aux écuries. Il est magnifique. Son pas est ample. Il est régulier sur ses aplombs. Encolure de cygne. Sa robe baie brille comme si elle avait été lustrée.

Nous le faisons grimper dans le van attelé à la Maserati. J'en prends une photographie que j'envoie à Valentine. Ce dernier me répond l'instant d'après avec enthousiasme.

* * *

"Magnifique, Monsieur, vraiment." déclare le palefrenier qui remplace Valentine.

"Nous le ferons saillir avec la jument Terres d'Ocre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?..."

"Oh, le résultat sera tout à fait exceptionnel, Monsieur !..."

* * *

Journée d'excursion dans plusieurs villages typiques de la région des Cotswolds - Gloucestershire, Oxfordshire. Arrêtés dans une petite auberge familial au cadre chaleureux, au sein d'un cottage historique.

Je porte un pull long à large col roulé ample sous lequel je fais glisser mes mains pour venir le monter jusqu'au menton, ronronnant presque de douceur, sous l'œil amusé d'une Wyverne attendrie. L'or de son iris vient de se parer de ce voile trouble que je connais bien à présent.

"Envie de moi ?..."

"Terriblement."

"Tout à l'heure. Ou dans la voiture au retour, si ta patience est mise à trop rude épreuve..."

Petit rire. "Tu lis dans mes pensées."

Mon portable annonce un message.

"Ah !... Valentine !..."

"Tiens donc !... notre Harpie est dotée d'antennes !..."

"Je suis sûre qu'il passe du bon temps en bord d'océan."

* * *

Valentine prenait le frais. Il adorait l'ambiance humide de cette océan grognant sous le vent. Enroulé dans un pull chaud sous la doudoune offerte par Rhadamanthys, il fixait les vagues qui redoublaient sous l'effet des bourrasques soufflantes. Encore deux petits jours et il retournerait sur Paris. Son Maître devrait l'y rejoindre en fin de semaine.

* * *

La Maserati roule à allure respectable le long des vastes espaces boisés.

Mon regard coule sur le corps superbe de mon Prince ; il le sent et en sourit.

"Oui ?..."

"Oui."

"Serait-ce _ta_ patience qui se trouve être mise à trop rude épreuve ?..."

"Arrête toi."

Il prend un chemin forestier désert.

Sitôt à l'arrêt et son siège reculé, je viens le chevaucher, observant ses traits si particuliers, laissant courir un doigt curieux tout le long du monosourcil blond.

"Ça... c'est juste magnifique."

Il en sourit, mains encore sages sur mes hanches.

"Ce que je peux t'aimer, Wyverne..." soupirant de délice en parcourant ses traits masculins. Puis je laisse mes lèvres prendre le relais : front, sourcil, paupières, joues, nez, tout en effleurements subtils, et enfin bouche. Là, tout dérape. Les sons qu'il laisse entendre au moment où nos langues se saluent dans une danse torride sont tout bonnement délicieux d'érotisme. Je soulève son pull et sa chemise pour gagner son torse chaud avec un soupir bienheureux, venant lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains larges circulent dans mon dos, sous mon pull, avec un délice qui se lit sur ses traits ; bouche entrouverte, paupières mi-closes, soupirs doux.

"Ta peau..." soufflé.

Je souris, reprenant sa bouche dans un baiser aussi vif que bref : "Tes écailles..."

Il rit puis reprend un air sérieux, feu terrible dansant au fond des prunelles : " _Do me_..." avec ce timbre bien plus profond qu'à l'ordinaire, sur une voix déjà lourde, faisant tourner la tête.

Il me rend folle lorsqu'il exprime ainsi ses souhaits et ses désirs.

Je soulève d'autant plus son pull, le lui retirant, partageant un nouveau baiser tout en ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise. Il frémit d'anticipation, relevant les bords de mon pull pour me le retirer, caraco compris, bataillant un instant avec l'attache du soutien gorge. Je l'y aide d'une main. "Tu manques d'exercice, Wyverne..." taquine.

"Je suppose que Minos s'en sort mieux que moi ?..."

"Oui."

"Peste !..." grogné avec tendresse, jaloux.

Le baiser reprend, de plus en plus chaud, nous arrachant toute sorte de geignements indécents, corps incendiés de voluptés.

Je pose le regard sur son entrejambe renflée, m'en pinçant la lèvre de délice. Une caresse osée sur le tissu épais lui arrache un geignement marqué.

"Laisse éclater ton désir."

Il ouvre la ceinture cuir et se déboutonne avec soulagement, s'offrant le leste voulu pour laisser tout son désir s'exprimer.

Je tire l'élastique large du caleçon pour entrevoir l'extrémité vibrante de vitalité, sur un sourire doux. Puis j'y glisse les doigts, le faisant tressaillir sur un son vif. Quelques caresses. Douce.

Il m'attire totalement contre lui, savourant la douceur de mes seins contre sa peau, en palpitant de délice entre mes doigts. Nos bouches se cherchent, se trouvant sur des sons indécents. Puis je soulève le bassin pour le prendre en moi jusqu'à la garde, lui faisant lever haut le menton sur un geignement profond. Lentement, aller et venir, nous arrachant une panoplie d'appréciations impudiques, mains reposant à plat sur les abdominaux marqués.

"Wyverne..."

"Haaaan... Léviathan..."

Tout en bas est chaud et moite, source d'un plaisir fou !... et qui m'oblige à balancer de plus en plus rapidement, folle de lui, offerte aux sensations qui enflent.

Rhadamanthys grogne sous moi, laissant passer un râle vibrant au moment de se rendre, sans rien en laisser. Je m'affaisse contre lui, pantelante et souriante. Il caresse mes cheveux dans un mouvement aussi doux que répétitif, regard tendre, sourire sincère.

* * *

Rhadamanthys a dû s'absenter une matinée pour de la paperasse - démarche ô combien banale pour un Juge.

Il revient avec un gros paquet sous le bras : deux pulls bleu marine ornés de dentelle dans le dos - la dentelle portée élégamment par une femme rend ce Juge complètement fou !... Un autre avec nœud et des boutons pailletés toujours dans le dos et une robe noire avec manches et dos dentelle - quand je vous disais que la dentelle lui plaît... notamment la dentelle noire !... et je ne parle même pas de l'effet que provoque chez lui de la dentelle noire portée en guise de sous-vêtements !... l'ayant compris, je m'arrange pour en porter à chacune de nos entrevues !... il en perd la tête chaque fois !...

* * *

Dans la prison, un Or rongeait son frein, mis à mal par la détention prolongée. Son cerveau réfléchissait à la façon dont il pourrait s'évader. Il haïssait les barreaux et ceux des Enfers étaient malheureusement connus pour leur solidité !... Le secours lui vint d'un Saint qu'il avait combattu jadis alors qu'il servait dans les rangs de l'Empereur des Mers.

Le cosmos de ce Saint était brûlant ; un brasier superbe !... Le Phoenix.

* * *

Aiacos, rentré justement du bureau à pieds, nous aide à décharger la Maserati.

"Vous avez bonnes mines, tous les deux. Ça vous réussit, d'aller patauger dans la boue." taquin.

Rhadamanthys soupire devant la remarque.

"Les bains de boue sont excellents pour la peau, tu ne savais pas ?..." dis-je, saisissant la balle au bond.

"Il faudra que j'évalue personnellement la douceur de la tienne pour en approuver les résultats."

Ooooh, ça, c'est une proposition dans les règles ou je ne m'y connais pas !... j'en souris au roi de Karura.

"Au lieu de dire des absurdités, Cos, bouge du trottoir." le bousculant sagement.

"Apparemment la boue ne semble pas agir sur l'humeur..." tirant la langue à la Wyverne. Il est adorable !...

* * *

Rhadamanthys a saisi nos regards - il faut dire que nous sommes tout sauf discrets. Il en sourit avec Valentine.

"Ne vous sautez pas tout de suite dessus." lance-t-il, goguenard.

"Penses-tu !... nous savons nous tenir." avec un regard d'autant plus chaud, sirotant son verre de coca à la paille.

Je ramène mes cheveux sur le devant, accrochant d'autant plus son regard, me penchant pour récupérer mon verre sur la table basse. Garuda en baisse les paupières à moitié, signe manifeste de son désir qui lui ronge le corps.

"Maître ?... pourrais-je vous voir un instant ?..."

Rhadamanthys fixe Valentine, haussant les épaules. "A ta guise."

Ils quittent la pièce pour la cuisine.

J'en souris à Aiacos : "Nous leur devenons insupportables."

"Qu'ils aillent au diable !..." me répond le Garuda, féroce.

* * *

Entrée fracassante dans mon espace de travail - une entrée comme seul un Garuda est capable d'en faire, tombant doudoune kaki à col fourrure qu'il suspend rapidement au porte-manteau, portant sweet Boss, jeans sombre, tennis et ceinture à grosse boucle argent. A son poignet droit : bracelet perles bois avec têtes d'oiseaux en argent, assorti d'un beau bracelet de force cuir marron. Au gauche, montre Breitling. Il s'installe à côté de moi, sur une chaise à roulettes, faisant planer son eau de toilette dans la pièce. Je m'en régale.

"Help !... panne informatique et je dois envoyer trois messages urgents."

Je lui cède la place.

La Wyverne s'appuie contre l'ébrasement de porte : "J'ai appelé le dépanneur, Cos."

"Merci, Dada."

"Je déteste ce surnom."

Le Garuda en sourit d'autant plus qu'il fait bisquer la Wyverne.

"Insupportable volatile." grogne la Wyverne avant de quitter le terrain.

Le Garuda tapote à toute vitesse sur mon clavier, absorbé par un nouveau projet.

"Et on te plante là ? sans te proposer le moindre café ?..." intervient la voix posée de Minos.

"Comme tu vois..."

"C'est d'une incivilité criante !..." s'insurge Minos, mains levées sur des doigts crispés. "Messieurs, vous êtes tout bonnement de véritables goujats."

Je me lève, soulevant quelques mèches du front d'Aiacos pour y déposer un baiser doux.

"Et c'est le cadet qui récolte le baiser. Injustice totale." peste Minos.

Nous nous retrouvons en salle de repos.

"Tu ne m'as encore rien dit de votre trip anglais..."

Je lui souris : "Que dire ?..."

"Oh, je vois... mais vous avez bien dû quitter la chambre à un moment ou à un autre, non ?..." curieux.

"Minos, mêle-toi de tes affaires !..." aboie la Wyverne depuis son bureau ouvert.

"Je me renseigne, simplement, Rhada, en vue de l'élargissement de mon panel culturel."

"Cul... turel !..." lance Aiacos, amusé, depuis mon bureau.

"Ha ha ha !" rire forcé "... elle est vraiment bas de gamme, celle-ci, Garuda !..."

Mais Aiacos se marre d'autant.

Ils sont vraiment dans une forme olympique !...

* * *

Minos replia son aile. Elle l'attendait toujours, calmement installée sur son fauteuil de bureau devant ses ouvrages ouverts. Alors que Minos s'apprêtait à entamer sa cour, le volet et la vitre se brisèrent pour laisser entrer un Spectre connu sous le nom de Kagaho du Bénou.

"Et pendant que tu perds ton temps, Minos, notre prisonnier nous échappe !"

Minos leva un sourcil. "Un autre ton, je te prie, Bénou."

"Vu à quoi les Juges de notre Seigneur sont occupés, un autre ton que celui-ci me semble inapproprié." plein de rage, sourire cynique.

La jeune femme fut immédiatement impressionnée par la puissance et l'agressivité du Spectre. Ce dernier, par contre, ne la calculait absolument pas.

Minos fut profondément agacé par l'apparition de Kagaho. Ce dernier se régalait d'interrompre ainsi les occupations du Juge.

* * *

Rhadamanthys reçoit un appel urgent de Minos : Kanon des Gémeaux se serait évadé avec l'aide d'un Saint de Bronze. La Wyverne serre la mâchoire. "Gémeau... tu parles ! une véritable anguille !..."

* * *

Un conseil de guerre allait s'imposer aux Enfers, présidé par sa Seigneurie Hadès.

"Mes chers Spectres..."

J'adore les phrasés du dieu des Enfers !...

"... comme vous le savez, notre prisonnier a trouvé de moyen de tromper notre vigilance, aidé en cela par un Bronze dont la réputation n'est plus à nommer."

"Votre Grandeur ?..." intervient Kagaho.

"Oui, Kagaho ?..."

"Si vos Juges s'occupaient un peu plus sérieusement de leurs fonctions premières, nous n'en serions pas là."

Rhadamanthys serre le poing, prêt à le fracasser sur cet individu à la langue bien trop agile !...

"Nos fonctions premières sont celles de juger les âmes, mon cher Kagaho. Non de surveiller les détenus de guerre." grogne Rhadamanthys.

"Vous avez d'étranges façons de traiter vos affaires. Notamment Minos."

Le Griffon serre les dents. "Je tentais de gagner une âme à notre cause."

"Il suffit, Messieurs !" gronda Hadès. "Cet Or doit être retrouvé sous peine de livrer des informations capitales concernant la gestion de nos prisons. Faites donc ce qu'il faut."

"Avez-vous entendu, Messieurs les Juges ?" les provoque encore le Spectre du Bénou.

"On n'est pas sourds !..." grogne à son tour Aiacos.

"Laisse, Aiacos. Monsieur croit tout mieux savoir que tout le monde."

"Votre incompétence est flagrante."

"Répète un peu !..." poing levé, prêt à en découdre.

"Rhadamanthys !" intervient la voix de Pandora.

Le Juge se retourne et ploie à nouveau le genou.

"Quant à toi, Bénou, à ton poste."

"Je ne reçois des ordres que de Hadès."

"Pandora Sama, permettez que je lui règle son compte."

"Il suffit, Rhadamanthys."

Le Bénou tourne le dos à la troupe. "Je retrouverai cet Or et le ramènerai, mort ou vif, aux pieds de notre Seigneur."

"Tu parles beaucoup au lieu d'agir, je trouve." lui lance Rhadamanthys, rageur.

Sur un battement d'ailes, le Bénou quitte la scène.

"Il est insupportable !..." grince Aiacos.

* * *

En Grèce, pendant ce temps, Athéna se tenait au chevet de Kanon.

Le Saint des Gémeaux n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se venger.

"Ce n'est pas la bonne solution, Kanon."

Déesse de la Guerre ? tu parles !...

"On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes pris des coups !..."

"Un autre ton avec notre déesse, je te prie !" s'insurgea immédiatement Shion du Bélier.

"Oh toi, le lèche-bottes hein !..."

"Comment ?!"

"Du calme, Shion." puis se tournant vers le Saint rebelle. "Je suis sincèrement navrée de ce que tu as enduré, Kanon."

"Ça me fait une belle jambe, Athéna !..." en crispant un visage douloureux. "Je savais qu'il fallait que je bosse en _freelance_." pour lui-même, à haute et intelligible voix.

"Silence, impertinent !"

"Shion, tu me fatigues alors la ferme !..."

"Je pense que nous allons te laisser prendre du repos." amena Athéna.

"C'est ça. C'est exactement ça."

* * *

"Il ne fait aucun doute que notre Or se trouve actuellement au Sanctuaire." dit Minos, sûr de son fait.

"Certes. Et bien entouré."

"Rhadamanthys ? tu n'as pas l'air de cet avis..."

"Si, si, bien sûr. Cependant... la partie adverse ne devrait pas le considérer comme voué à sa cause."

"Je vois... un déserteur."

"Un électron libre. Et qui frappe fort." passant la main sur certains coups reçus qui demeurent douloureux.

"Je ne l'apprécie guère, Maître." signale Valentine.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'appréciais, Valentine. Je me penche simplement sur la possibilité d'en faire un atout."

"Qu'importe. Je ne lui ferai pas confiance à votre place."

Rhadamanthys claque de la langue, visiblement agacé.

"A ta place, Valentine, je n'ajouterai pas un mot de plus." glisse subtilement Minos.

* * *

Kanon s'était enfin remis - merci au cosmos !... Et il avait quitté la Grèce. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : Kanon aussi recherchait un maître à sa hauteur !... et Rhadamanthys l'avait distinctement senti durant leurs échanges.

* * *

La vie parisienne avait repris son cours.

Dans le RER bondé de la ligne A, une certaine étudiante regagnait son quartier. Debout entre plusieurs individus, son dos heurta un moment celui du jeune homme derrière elle.

"Pardon !..."

"Ce n'est rien."

Elle se retourna encore une fois, trouvant ce garçon absolument charmant !... en outre, il lui semblait qu'il dégageait une aura particulière.

* * *

Il était tard et elle consultait sa montre toutes les minutes. Il apparut, enfin !...

"Je me languissais."

"Allons." rit Minos.

"J'ai... fait une rencontre aujourd'hui. Dans le RER."

"Voyez-vous cela..."

"Il dégageait quelque chose de particulier..."

"Je le sais, je vous ai vus."

"Par... pardon ?"

"Rien ne m'est caché et je lis dans votre âme aussi aisément que dans un livre ouvert."

Elle rougit, violemment.

"Le garçon que vous avez croisé n'est autre qu'une âme qui cherche aussi sa route."

"Vraiment ? oh, quelle surprise !..."

"Il est étrange de voir de quelle manière les âmes se lient." s'amusait Minos.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ? où habite-t-il ?..."

"T-t-t-t-t !" posant un index sur les lèvres curieuses. "Nous lui ferons bientôt une proposition qu'il ne pourra refuser. Quant à vous, l'heure est venue. Mon Maître s'impatiente de vous voir."

"Vrai... vraiment ?..." entre joie et angoisse sourde.

"Oui. Terminez votre journal. J'y apposerai le nom de celui de qui dépend désormais votre sort."

Elle se retourna et acheva l'entrée du jour par ces quelques mots : _Je m'en vais. Ailleurs. Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt car je n'en reviendrai pas. Adieu_. Signé : _Solène_. _Hadès_ , rajouté à la plume par Minos.


	11. Casino Spectral

_Encore du chaud, bien chaud ! XDDDD Foutus mecs ! XD_

* * *

 _Chapitre 31 : Casino Spectral_

La vitre se brise en morceaux et le Spectre du Bénou pose pieds au sol dans une envolée de puissance phénoménale. Rhadamanthys jure : "Bordel, tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ait plus aucun employé présent !"

"Peuh ! pourquoi se cacher ? c'est bon pour les lâches. N'est-ce pas Richard, Sindre et Suikyô ? car ce sont bien là vos véritables prénoms." lance le Spectre avec mépris. "De toi, je ne parle même pas." me fixant, ricanant.

"Abrège !" s'énerve Aiacos.

"J'ai retrouvé trace de l'Or."

"Félicitations." ironise Minos en tapant des mains.

"Je ramènerai sa tête à notre Seigneur. Vous voici devancés, Messieurs."

"Bravo. Simplement un détail : notre Seigneur apprécierait d'avoir l'Or vivant. Or, je doute que tu sois capable de te contrôler, Kagaho." lance posément Aiacos.

Le Bénou grimace. "Je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de laisser en vie nos adversaires."

"Évidemment, cette forme de _subtilité_ t'échappe." le charge Rhadamanthys.

Un poing violent fracasse la table basse en deux.

"Un peu de respect pour le mobilier, je te prie, Bénou !"

"Allez tous au diable !" en s'en allant sur un battement d'ailes qui fait voler toutes les feuilles, nous laissant au centre comme des idiots.

"Puis-je ?... il est propre insupportable." annonce Minos, croisant les bras. Ses cheveux volent encore autour de lui suite au souffle laissé derrière lui par le Bénou.

"Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le fracasser." grogne Aiacos.

"Suikyô, uh ?..." dis-je.

Aiacos éclate de rire. "Par Hadès, Léviathan ! c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de la visite de notre cher Bénou ?"

* * *

Aiacos apparaît dans l'ébrasement de la porte, habillé casual, classe : "Tu viens, Valentine ?"

Rhadamanthys se redresse de son jeu de billard : "Dis donc, Garuda ? c'est quoi ces façons de dévergonder Valentine ?"

"Dévergonder ? ah parce que tu penses qu'à son âge on a envie de passer de la table de billard au piano de cuisine, toi ? Il faut sérieusement élargir son environnement."

"Aiacos Sama !..." clapit Valentine, gêné.

"Non, Valentine. Il faut te faire respecter !..."

"Et on peut compter sur toi pour ce faire, hmm ?" ricane la Wyverne.

"Absolument ! Ce soir, c'est repas sur le pouce et sortie en boîte."

Valentine marche lentement vers Aiacos, tâchant d'ignorer le regard narquois de son Maître.

"Indigestion et surdité assurées."

"RHADA !" grogne le Garuda. "Ne l'écoute pas, Val." ferme.

"Maître... souhaitez-vous que je reste ?..."

"Sauve toi, Valentine." avec un petit sourire.

"Merci, Maître."

"Valentine, cesse de lui demander son avis, merde !..." s'énerve Aiacos, tendant sa veste à la Harpie.

Rhadamanthys les suit du regard encore un moment avant de retourner à son jeu. Minos étant également de sortie, la Wyverne se retrouve seule et pour un natif du Scorpion, ceci est insupportable. Il compose mon numéro.

"Hmm ?... seul ?..."

"Bien vu."

"Programme ?..."

"Aucune idée."

"Menteur."

Sourire en ligne.

"Tu as envie de sortir ?..." un bruit non identifié lui crie dans l'oreille. "Qu'est-ce que ?..."

"Ah, c'est rien, c'est le batteur. Je pâtisse là."

"Tu pâtisses ? A 22 heures ?..."

"Une activité comme une autre."

"Tu as de la place pour une Wyverne dans ta cuisine, Princesse ?"

"Tu ne prends pas trop de place en général, mon Beau. Viens quand tu veux."

"Okay, je termine ma partie et j'arrive."

* * *

Le clé tourne dans la serrure - oui, Monsieur de la Wyverne a le double de mes clés d'appartement ! - et le voici qui apparaît alors que j'enfourne mon cake au citron.

Détendu, il pose le trousseau de clés sur la commode de l'entrée ainsi que son smartphone, puis retire sa veste en peau retournée qu'il place sur un cintre.

Son entrée en cuisine est discrète et il me vole un baiser, placé dans mon dos, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

"Tu comptes emmener cette petite merveille au bureau ?..."

"Bien sûr. Je vois déjà les yeux brillants de notre cher Garuda !..."

Pendant que le cake montait, nous avons regardé un film, tout en nous cajolant. Il est évidemment resté pour la nuit.

* * *

"Je dépose le dossier pour ce soir sur ton bureau, Rhad' !... signé ' _bon pour accord'_ par notre larve financière."

* * *

Ce soir, c'est sortie casino. Lieu choisi par Minos : Cercle Clichy-Montmartre.

Ces Messieurs débarquent tous en costumes, Valentine compris. J'y note Armani, Boss, Zegna et Valentino. Pour ma part, c'est petite robe noir aux manches transparentes.

Rhadamanthys ne perd pas de temps et s'installe à une table de jeux, flanqué de Valentine.

Minos tente sa chance sur quelques machines à sous et nous l'accompagnons, Aiacos et moi-même. Le Griffon remporte l'équivalent de sa mise.

"A ton tour, Garuda. Décroche nous le Jack Pot !..."

Garuda s'installe tout à son aise et lance la machine. Il lui faut peu de temps pour remporter une somme considérable. C'est très amusant à voir, il semble communier littéralement avec la machine.

"Heureux aux jeux..." souffle Minos.

"Ce dicton ne tient guère la route." déclare Aiacos.

Le Griffon va tenter sa chance un peu plus loin.

J'en profite pour enlacer Aiacos, placée dans son dos.

"Hmm... ça... ça va me porter chance." lance le Garuda, main courant sur mes avant-bras fermés sur lui. En effet, le pactole tombe : impressionnant.

Je note que notre Garuda se fait reluquer par plusieurs filles - intéressées sans doute par ses talents aux jeux. "Que de succès..." murmuré à son oreille attentive.

"Il n'y en a qu'une que je veux, ce soir." sans quitter l'écran des yeux, petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

L'une d'elles tente malgré tout sa chance. "J'ai bien vu que tu étais accompagné mais..."

"Je suis accompagné, en effet, et elle dispose d'une chose que tu te vois définitivement incapable d'offrir." me plaçant à ses côtés, passant un bras possessif autour de ma taille, posant le menton sur mon épaule, regard braqué sur la fille.

L'intéressée pose ses mains sur sa taille, air de défi sur le visage : "Ah oui ? quoi ?"

"Sa nature spectrale."

J'en frémis en l'entendant évoquer ceci sans le moindre détour. J'ose à peine m'enquérir du regard que lui porte le Juge et qui doit être terriblement méprisant.

"T'es frappé, mon pauvre type !..." s'agace la fille, lui rendant mépris pour mépris.

"Nous nous reverrons d'ici trois ans. Tu me confirmeras à ce moment-là si je suis frappé ou non."

Elle soupire et tourne les talons. Elle mourra d'ici trois petites années et se présentera, en âme damnée, devant le puissant Juge de Garuda.

J'embrasse Aiacos sur la joue. "Tu es terrible, Juge."

"Elle m'a tapé sur le système." frappant le tableau lumineux après avoir manqué sa mise. "En faisant s'envoler ma chance, en prime !... j'aurai dû emmener ma dent de squale !... elle me fait toujours passer de bonnes journées lorsque je la porte."

"Voyez-vous cela... nous tenons là un Juge superstitieux !..." amusée, m'installant à la machine d'à côté, actionnant le mécanisme.

"Ce n'est pas incompatible, tu sais."

"Je le constate, en effet."

Je fais chou blanc, riant de ma défaite. "J'ai toujours été mauvaise aux jeux."

"Un verre ?..."

"Volontiers."

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bar. Minos se joint à nous.

"Je n'ai récupéré que ma mise de départ." annonce le Griffon.

* * *

Depuis le bar, nous avons vue sur Valentine et Rhadamanthys. Apparemment, le britannique tient le cap en se défendant à la roulette.

Aiacos vient fureter dans mon cou dégagé, sous l'œil averti du Griffon.

"Oiseau impatient." tombe l'aîné.

Le concerné lève des yeux terribles sur le Griffon. "Je la veux pour moi seul, cette nuit."

"Oh, mais tu l'auras !... j'ai à faire de toute manière. Et il semble que Valentine ait jeté son dévolu sur..."

Le Garuda le coupe : "Quand bien même vous la voudriez tous les deux, je vous en garderai bien."

"D'humeur à chamaillerie, ô grand Garuda ?..." amusé par la rage possessive qui anime le cadet. "Cela me rappelle la fois où tu as jeté ton dévolu sur Rune." triturant le support de la carte de ses doigts fins de marionnettiste. "Et que tu l'as gâté, en pleine audience, derrière une tenture de fenêtre."

"Quelle mémoire, Griffon !... j'avoue avoir été comblé par les sons échappant à cet être né pour honorer le silence. Par Hadès, oui !..." regard brillant de perversité.

"Hmm... j'ai dû lever l'audience à cause de vos égarements. Canaille à plumes."

Je me régale de leur échange.

"Fais attention à toi. Il semblerait que notre Garuda soit en très grande forme." m'avertit Minos.

"Tant mieux."

Le pouce du Garuda glisse le long de me lèvres. "Voyons... que vais-je leur arracher, à celles-ci ?... quelque chose de profondément indécent, j'ose espérer."

Nous brûlons littéralement l'un pour l'autre ; Minos peut le ressentir jusque dans ses reins.

"Je vous conseille vivement de vous sauver avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie irrésistible de me joindre à vous." Son regard bascule sur Rhadamanthys et Valentine. "Je m'occupe de ces deux-là. Décampez." presque tendre.

Aiacos me prend par la main et c'est d'un pas décidé et vif que nous quittons les lieux, désir chevillé aux corps.

* * *

Le taxi nous ramène jusqu'à mon appartement. Durant le trajet, le Garuda n'a aucun geste envers moi, se contentant d'observer les lumières artificielles de la ville par la vitre.

"Rune, uh ?..."

Il revient à moi. "J'avoue que ça a été un des grands régals de ma vie de Spectre. Tu aurais dû entendre les sons qui lui échappaient tour à tour..."

Ce regard... terrible !... J'ai envie de lui comme jamais ! D'autant plus qu'il montre là son véritable visage : un être déterminé, au pouvoir dévastateur, comme l'est son symbole tutélaire.

"Dis m'en encore..."

Le sourire vient se joindre à la perversité déjà flagrante du regard. "Minos a été forcé d'interrompre son audience tant son Procureur geignait sous mon assaut."

"Je veux que tu me fasses crier, Garuda."

"Chose entendue."

* * *

Nous voici arrivés. Je cherche les clés en tremblant, ce qui le fait d'autant plus sourire.

"Laisse." me subtilisant les clés pour prendre les opérations en main.

Il choisit l'escalier et je me tiens à son bras pour retirer mes escarpins et les tenir d'une main afin de gravir les marches.

Je stoppe au milieu des marches, me pinçant les lèvres.

"Eh bien ?..."

"Je te rêve en robe de Juge, Aiacos."

"Hmm mmm. Et que j'agisse exactement avec toi comme je l'ai jadis fait avec Rune, n'est-ce pas ?..."

Je pose la main sur mon bas-ventre remué. " _Kr̥payā_." (*)

Il tend la main, sourire entendu. Je l'attrape et nous terminons la montée dans un silence annonciateur d'une belle tornade.

Devant la porte, il ouvre la serrure et m'invite à le devancer. La porte se referme sur un Juge des Enfers en surplis et robe qu'il a revêtus dans un éclat de cosmos sombre. J'entrouvre la bouche tant il est magnifique, ses cheveux sombres épais cascadant sur les ornements or et vermeil de la robe.

Il me fait avancer jusqu'à la table de bar à laquelle je m'accoude et soulève le pan arrière de ma robe, y faisant glisser une main aventureuse, m'invitant à écarter les jambes, main libre reposant sur un de mes poignets. Ses doigts effleurent, rendant hommage à ce qu'ils rencontrent, glissant dans le slip avec dextérité. Mes sons sont déjà terriblement lourds et je cherche, en vain, à les retenir entre mes lèvres closes. Hélas, les sensations enflent vite pour devenir intenables, ce qui fait sourire le Garuda qui me visite à présent sans la moindre gêne, émoi flagrant sous le surplis.

"Rune... semble... plus doué que moi... à ce jeu-là..."

"Assurément." savourant l'humidité qu'il appelle et recueille. "Mais tu partais perdante." ramenant ses doigts à sa bouche pour les savourer, regard planté dans le mien.

Je vais pour l'embrasser mais il me plaque ventre contre la table.

"T-t-t-t ! je n'en ai pas terminé."

"Cos..." suppliante, ne tenant presque plus sur mes jambes, appuis flageolants. " _You... sexy... bastard..._ " serrant les poings, me doutant fortement de ce qu'il a en tête. Sans attendre, ses doigts reviennent pour aller plus loin dans le délit, avec de délicieux mouvements. Mes sons enflent dans la pièce sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher.

Le Garuda vient mordiller mon épaule, y laissant sa marque.

"Ooooh... ooooh..." tête dodelinant au gré des sensations humides.

"Dirait-on que tu vas céder..."

Mes hanches, à présent, me font balancer le long des doigts impudiques.

"Je ne... je ne vais... haaaah !..."

Il tend l'oreille, avec délice, au premier orgasme de la soirée.

Pantelante sur mes jambes, je reprends lentement mon souffle lorsqu'il se glisse derrière moi, entre mes jambes écart, se plaçant à la hauteur désirée, venant jouer là de sa langue, m'arrachant un nouvel éclat de voix.

"Hmm... même réaction chez notre cher Balrog..."

"Foutu... Rapace !..." serrant à nouveau les poings face à ce qui m'attend et qui s'apparente à de la torture érotique. Par Hadès, que cette putain de langue est douée !... Il le sait parfaitement et en joue !... Je jouis une seconde fois sans pouvoir me contenir. Puis encore... Peau moite, appuis bancals, respiration totalement heurtée. Le tableau lui sied.

Soulevant pan de robe et dégageant le surplis, il vient me prendre ainsi, sur un son vif, mains rejoignant les miennes alors qu'il s'enfile sur toute sa longueur, butant à la garde avec un grognement sourd.

Nos doigts se croisent sur la table tandis que j'appelle son nom. Il glisse si aisément... que sa voix ne tarde pas à enfler, emplissant la pièce de ses appels érotiques et rauques. Il n'est plus que plaisir brut, se livrant enfin dans un joli spasme qui le contracte tout entier, généreux dans ses appels autant que dans sa reddition physique.

S'il n'y avait eu que cela... avec le Garuda, les jeux sont légion... l'instant d'après, nous faisons l'amour face à face, assis sur le vaste lit. Ses traits ne cachent ni son envie ni le plaisir immense qu'il prend. Ma main parcourt son visage, s'attardant sur cette bouche entrouverte. Il est magnifique !... Nous nous appelons, nous cherchant sitôt le repos installé, puis nous jouissons de concert, regards basculés, voix habitées de plaisir. C'en est tout bonnement délicieux de joutes sans cesse renouvelées. La dernière me veut en travers du lit, tête dans le vide, pendant qu'il œuvre, tout à notre plaisir, corps avides l'un de l'autre.

Je m'en souviendrai de cette nuit, pendant longtemps...

* * *

Aiacos regagne le domicile alors que ses frères et Valentine sont attablés pour le petit déjeuner.

"Regardez-moi ça !..." s'amuse Rhadamanthys tandis que le Garuda se déchausse dans l'entrée. "Elle ne t'a pas gardé pour le petit déjeuner, mon Garuda ?..."

"Si. C'est vous qui vous levez tardivement le dimanche. De mon côté, nous avons eu le temps de déjeuner et même de refaire encore l'amour avant mon départ."

La Wyverne manque de s'étrangler tandis le cadet y va de son audace.

"Installez-vous, Aiacos Sama, je réchauffe le café." lui adresse gentiment Valentine.

Aiacos s'installe, toisant ses frères avec un sourire victorieux. Puis il s'étire. "Aaah !... nous n'avons pas arrêté !..."

"Je ne veux pas le savoir." grogne Rhadamanthys en mordant dans sa tartine.

"Vraiment ?... je dois dire qu'elle est loin d'être frileuse en amour."

" _Shut up, you fucking child_!..." monosourcil froncé.

Garuda ricane.

Minos claque de la langue contre le palais face à l'insulte bien sentie de Rhadamanthys.

"Et ta visite nocturne, mon cher Minos ?..."

Valentine sert une tasse bien pleine au Garuda puis regagne sa place aux côtés de Rhadamanthys.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que je m'en régale toutes les nuits davantage." touillant son café, sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

"Bien. Et vous, ça a été, votre nuit ?" lorgnant sur Valentine et Rhadamanthys, tour à tour.

Valentine pique violemment un phare, mains triturant l'étoffe de son pantalon.

"Veux-tu bien avoir l'obligeance de te mêler de tes affaires, Garuda ?!" grogne la Wyverne.

"Je me demande ce qui t'est le plus insupportable, Wyverne : ma curiosité ou le fait que j'ai passé toute la nuit avec elle..."

Le poing vient fracasser la table, manquant de la faire céder.

En ultime provocation, Aiacos avance sa main et ose une caresse sur le dos crispé du poing. "Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état, Wyverne, allons..."

Rhadamanthys ramène sa main et se lève, endossant son surplis sous le coup de la colère, dans un violent éclat de cosmos.

A côté de lui, Valentine est effrayé par la fureur aveugle de son maître, main sur sa poitrine battante.

"Doucement, Wyverne." siffle Minos.

Rhadamanthys se réinstalle, quittant son surplis aussi vite qu'il l'avait revêtu, attrapant sa tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres, paupières closes.

"Bien. Maintenant que les esprits sont calmés, je propose que chacun vaque à ses occupations et que demain nous nous penchions sur certains dossiers _épineux_." le terme, qui rappelle la fleur maudite, fait étrangement soupirer Minos.

* * *

"Il a... endossé son surplis lorsque tu as évoqué... notre nuit ?..."

"Hmm mmm. Il est vraiment piqué." s'amuse Aiacos, très fier d'avoir mis son frère dans cet état.

Je secoue la tête. Mon portable sonne : Rhadamanthys. "Quand on parle de la Wyverne..." Je décroche. "Oui ? oui, oui, pour midi. A plus, bye."

* * *

Je m'installe à table, récupérant la carte.

"La forme ?..."

"Tu as sans doute entendu parler de... mon accès de colère d'hier."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?..."

"Le Garuda ne sait pas tenir sa langue."

"En effet, cela a été évoqué."

Le connaissant, il ne va guère se chercher d'excuses.

"Avec le recul, je trouve mon attitude ridicule. Mais sur le coup, oui, j'aurai pu étrangler mon _adorable_ petit frère !..." poing serré.

"C'est... plutôt flatteur mais tu sais que je vous aime beaucoup tous les trois, même si... j'ai une nette préférence pour toi."

"Je pense que je me suis un peu emballé par rapport à... certaines idées. L'histoire a pourtant montré que tu n'étais pas faite pour cela."

Ce serait un autre que lui, je monterai sur mes grands chevaux. Mais à quoi bon ?... mes actions passées sont entièrement nues aux yeux des Juges ; je n'ai jamais su être ni une bonne épouse, ni une bonne mère.

"En effet." dois-je admettre. "Cependant, j'aimerai caresser cette illusion. Tu veux bien ?..."

"A ta guise."

"Cette idée te plaît également, avoues."

Petit sourire pour toute réponse. "Les secrets de polichinelle."

Le serveur vient prendre la commande.

* * *

En regagnant les locaux, je m'approche de Minos, installé sur le canapé de la salle de repos, bras sur le dossier, cheveux argentés courant le long de ce même dossier. Il est d'une splendeur à couper le souffle, dans ce costume trois pièces sombre taillé sur mesure par Zegna, une jambe ramenée sur l'autre !...

Mes doigts ne peuvent s'empêcher de courir le long des fils argentés qui composent sa chevelure. Il en sourit, levant le menton. Je lui offre un baiser inversé, placée dans son dos, mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

"Mmm... quel régal."

"Merci, Griffon."

La Wyverne se sert un second café.

"Ce café est tout bonnement infect, Wyverne. Comment fais-tu pour en avaler la moindre goutte ?" le questionne Minos avec une moue qui en dit long.

"Demande donc au cadet : lui aussi semble apprécier le café bas de gamme."

"Je ne vous comprends pas, décidément !... Valentine nous prépare un si bon café !..."

"Hors de question que je lui demande de nous en fournir un thermos chaque matin pour ton fin palais, Griffon." grogne Rhadamanthys.

"Bah !..."

Le Garuda arrive de la salle de sport, s'installant sur le canapé en sautant par-dessus le dossier, faisant se soulever les coussins de l'assise à l'arrivée.

Minos n'a pas bougé d'un iota. "Tu es exaspérant de vitalité, Garuda."

"Privilège de la jeunesse ?" clin d'œil.

"Oh, très amusant !..."

"Minos se plaignait de la qualité médiocre du café." amène la Wyverne.

"Minos trouve toujours de quoi se plaindre. C'est un symptôme qui a tendance à s'accentuer avec l'âge."

Minos claque de la langue contre le palais, agacé par la remarque. "L'ancien plaît encore beaucoup, je vous signale, Messieurs."

"Tu as loupé le merveilleux baiser renversé auquel l'ancien a eu droit, Garuda."

"Huhuhuhu !... le chanceux." taquin.

"Plains-toi !..." s'insurge Minos.

"Ah mais les bonnes choses, plus on y a goutté, plus on y prend goût !..."

"Visiblement, le café semble échapper à cette règle de base."

"Au fait, on a passé les DAT cette semaine."

"Ouh ! la qualité, toujours la qualité !..."

Il ne faut pas se leurrer : sous les dessous des termes inhérents au business se cachent bel et bien les dossiers des âmes à traiter.

"Qui a autant envie que moi de passer son surplis et de se rendre en terres ennemies pour en découvre avec quelques Ors ?..." lance Rhadamanthys, levant la main.

Garuda hésite puis finit par lever la main également.

Minos reste le plus "administratif" des trois compères.

"Chaque chose en son temps. Plus, je te rappelle bien aimablement, Wyverne, que si l'envie t'en prend sans consentement de notre Seigneur, c'est toi qui en prendras cher !..."

"Ah... DèDès..." dis-je, triturant une mèche de cheveux de notre bel Argenté.

Garuda éclate de rire à s'en tirer des larmes. Les deux autres sont un peu plus réservés sur la blague...

* * *

(*) "S'il te plaît" en népalais


	12. Roi de Karura

_Un petit coup de Violate ?... et ici commence réellement l'aventure pour Lune De Neige !... par ailleurs, je vous conseille sa fic "Le Chant des Dieux" !...  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 32 : Roi de Karura_

Rhadamanthys est, comme à l'ordinaire, le dernier à quitter les bureaux, s'occupant de la fermeture. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer la télécommande visant à l'ouverture centralisée des portières de sa Maserati, il vit un Gémeau confortablement installé sur le capot du 4X4, pieds sur le lourd pare-choc.

"Dis donc, fais comme chez toi." grogna-t-il.

Kanon bondit sur ses jambes : "Il semblerait qu'un balourd appartenant à vos troupes me recherche. Alors plutôt que de céder à la facilité, j'ai préféré me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Enfin... de la Wyverne, en l'occurrence."

"Passe moi tes sarcasmes." ouvrant le véhicule. "Grimpe."

Rhadamanthys s'installa au volant tandis que Kanon prit place côté passager.

* * *

Rhadamanthys opta pour un endroit neutre : une brasserie. Ils choisirent une table à l'écart de la foule qui s'extasiait devant un match de foot.

"Bien. Une chose avant de démarrer, Kanon : je ne te porte pas mon cœur."

"Oh, tu en as un, de coeur ?"

"Vas savoir." petit sourire de la Wyverne.

Le garçon vint apporter un whisky et un martini.

"Il m'avait semblé comprendre que ta déesse te tapait passablement sur les nerfs."

"Les nouvelles vont vite. Laisse moi deviner la suite, je te prie : rallier vos rangs."

"Pas tout à fait. Jouer les espions, par contre..."

"Hmm... faut que j'y réfléchisse."

"Je te laisse jusqu'à demain."

"La nuit va être blanche." vidant son verre d'un trait.

* * *

Rhadamanthys tomba la veste en rentrant, accueilli par Valentine.

"Maître..."

"Tu devrais dormir, Valentine."

"Avez-vous eu un souci de véhicule ?..."

Rhadamanthys soupira : "Non, j'ai été alpagué par un Gémeau en quête d'inspiration."

A la mention de Kanon, le Spectre de la Harpie fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit sourire Rhadamanthys.

"Allons..." doigts venant cueillir le menton fin du jeune Spectre.

Valentine se dégagea. "Je ne le supporte pas, Maître."

"Eh bien, il va falloir t'y faire car nous allons peut-être coopérer."

"Et il finira par se glisser dans votre lit." poings serrés.

Rhadamanthys le fixa un long moment.

"Il est affligeant de constater que quelqu'un d'aussi noble que vous s'abaisse à..."

Rhadamanthys saisit soudain Valentine par les épaules, plaquant des lèvres dures contre les siennes. Le jeune Spectre en frissonna des pieds à la tête, voué au baiser ardent de son Maître.

"Regagne ton lit, Val. Je viendrai te border tout à l'heure." l'invitant à regagner sa chambre, main sur une fesse. Rhadamanthys ne quitta pas Valentine des yeux jusqu'à ce que ce dernier disparaisse dans sa chambre. Il regagna la salle de bains, s'y doucha et enfila un bas de pyjama sur t-shirt blanc, croisant Aiacos qui se rendait à la cuisine en vue de s'y rafraîchir, t-shirt frappé de l'étoile " _Yours Ever_ " estampillée " _#TeamHades_ " porté sur caleçon court.

"Cos."

"Dada."

La Wyverne tiqua au surnom, sur un sourire terrible du Garuda.

"Tu pues le Gémeau à plein nez." nota Aiacos

"Je viens de me doucher."

"Je parlais de l'aura qui t'imprègne."

"Ah... l'enfoiré !..."

"C'est sans doute cela qui a fortement déplu à Valentine. Et qui risque fort de ne pas plaire à notre Léviathan. La rançon du succès, Rhad'. Tu trempes avec l'ennemi."

"Ta gueule, _Bro_ '."

Aiacos ricanait, satisfait des déboires de son aîné.

"Pour ta gouverne, Minos n'est pas rentré seul ce soir."

"Léviathan est ici ?..."

"Blaireau. Si Léviathan était ici, nous pourrions tous sentir son cosmos."

"Vrai." fronçage de sourcil "Blaireau ?!"

"Tu le portes bien !..." taquin, jouant avec un pan du t-shirt de la Wyverne.

"Je vais t'éclater." montant des poings furieux.

"Pas à cette heure, Dad'. Bref, je disais que Minos a ramené une fille. Et qu'elle dort avec lui dans sa chambre."

"Sa fameuse âme à corrompre ?"

"Visiblement corrompue." se servant un verre de lait frais jusqu'au bord. "J'espère qu'il m'en laissera une part."

"Vous êtes..." soupirant d'exaspération devant l'appétit de ses frères.

Aiacos accueille l'insulte muette avec le sourire avant d'avaler son verre d'une traite. "J'ai entendu dire que notre Seigneur s'est brouillé avec le Sphinx."

"Tant mieux car je ne le supportais pas."

Le verre vint se poser sur la table, vide. "Je te laisse t'occuper de Valentine. Bon amusement, _Bro_ '." en tapotant l'épaule solide de la Wyverne avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Rhadamanthys demeura un instant dans la cuisine avant de rejoindre la chambre de Valentine, frappant doucement avant d'y entrer, trouvant le jeune Spectre à sa lecture - lecture qu'il abandonna aussitôt à la vue du corps splendide de son Maître.

Rhadamanthys s'installa en bord du lit. "Tu ne peux vraiment pas le voir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance."

Rhadamanthys sourit et vint caresser le visage juvénile de la Harpie. Ce dernier happa les doigts passant sur ses lèvres, gourmand, regard brillant de convoitise. Rhadamanthys reprit les lèvres de son jeune amant avec fermeté. Valentine tremblait déjà d'anticipation quant à la suite. Rhadamanthys souleva le jeune Spectre pour le tirer hors des draps chauds, le plaçant à califourchon sur lui, renflements dans un joli contact. Les mains du maître cheminaient le long du dos fin, jouant avec les omoplates tandis que les mains de Valentine étaient passées sous le t-shirt blanc de la Wyverne et couraient sur les abdominaux marqués.

"Bouge pour nous, Val."

Le jeune Spectre déglutit puis se mit à effectuer de lentes rotations de hanches, sexes dressés se caressant à travers le fin tissu des bas de pyjamas.

"Maître... c'est..."

"Oui... ça l'est... Valentine."

Rhadamanthys pencha légèrement le haut du corps en arrière pour accentuer le contact, savourant les geignements qui échappaient à Valentine. Les mouvements de hanches prirent alors un tour plus rapide que Rhadamanthys stoppa : "Attends... Val."

"Maître... Maître... je n'en... peux plus... vite !..." perdant complètement la tête, ce qui excitait fortement Rhadamanthys.

"Attends, Val !..." ramenant le jeune impétueux à la réalité, retirant son t-shirt puis celui de son compagnon, glissant la main dans le bas de pyjama pour en extraire le sexe dressé, faisant de même avec le sien. Peau contre peau. Rien de tel !...

"Reprends, Val."

Le jeune Spectre relança le mouvement, sensations exacerbées par le contact direct, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vivement. En peu de temps, les soupirs lourds de la Wyverne se firent grognements, se joignant aux sons plus aigus émis par Valentine. Le jeune Spectre rendit les armes sur un son exalté, se répandant généreusement sur le torse nu de Rhadamanthys. Ce dernier eut encore besoin de quelques mouvements pour se rendre dans un râle éblouissant de plaisir mâle.

* * *

Minos est le premier à ouvrir les yeux, serrant contre lui ce nouveau corps. Et dire qu'il a été sage la nuit durant !... son sourire s'allonge, dangereux. Il baisse le regard sur celle qu'il a voué à la cause de son Seigneur. Il souhaite qu'elle passe encore une journée en tant qu'humaine avant de lui offrir son statut de Spectre et ainsi la présenter à Hadès.

L'étudiante qu'il épiait depuis des mois... à laquelle il rendait de fréquentes visites... celle qui a su s'élever par-delà la désolation de la Terre pour se livrer toute entière aux ténèbres. "Solène..." prénom murmuré à voix basse. Elle sourit dans son sommeil. Il veille tendrement sur elle ; relation unique pour une âme réservée.

Enfin, elle s'éveille, s'étirant comme un chat alors que Minos est assis en bord de lit. Des bruits de pas, de couverts habitent à présent l'appartement.  
Elle renverse la tête en arrière, un peu inquiète d'être présentée.

"Ce sont mes frères et Valentine. Attends toi à quelques commentaires. Rien de bien méchant."

Minos se lève. "La salle de bains semble libre. Tu devrais y aller maintenant." doux.

* * *

Le parc est vaste. Installés sur un banc, non loin de ses amies qui piaillent toujours aussi joyeusement. Minos et Solène sont des âmes qu'aucun commun des mortels n'est plus capable de cerner ni de distinguer. L'effet est très étrange, comme si les corps étaient déjà détachés de la logique charnelle, dérobés à la vue des vivants. Solène flotte entre deux. Minos lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, l'observant avec un sourire.

"Vais-je le rencontrer ?..."

"Oui. Ce n'est à présent plus qu'une question d'heures. Bien que le temps soit relatif pour nous autres, Spectres."

Tout ceci est si nouveau à ses sens...

* * *

Violate eut de violents battements de cœur en voyant débarquer son roi. Vêtu de son surplis qu'elle trouvait le plus magnifique de tous, le Garuda paradait devant l'entrée de son vaste palais. Vive, elle descendit les marches pour accueillir le Juge de son cœur. Des mois qu'elle ne l'avait vu !... Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle ploya un genou. Aiacos ne put taire le sourire qui venait s'afficher sur ses lèvres à sa seule vue.

"Relève toi, Violate." en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle s'y appuie.

Son regard suivit attentivement le mouvement de la jeune femme en surplis. Un désir vint lui consumer les reins, le lançant avec force.

"Mon roi, quel plaisir de vous revoir."

"Plaisir partagé, mon Aile."

Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage où une nuée de femmes vêtues de noir vint les débarrasser de leur surplis, pièce après pièce.

C'est à cet instant qu'Aiacos vint enlacer sa belle et qu'elle perçut, comme les nombreuses autres fois, le cosmos entêtant qui imprégnait son roi. Elle ne disait cependant mot, n'osant guère contrarier le Juge qui lui avait ainsi permis de s'élever par-delà les cieux.

Elle fondit sous les baisers ardents du Juge de Karura, gémissant sous l'assaut de ses mains.

Comme chaque fois, elle tentait de camoufler son corps couvert de cicatrices du regard d'Aiacos alors que ce dernier n'y voyait que les innombrables trophées et victoires inscrits à même la chair. Il redoublait alors d'attentions pour lui faire oublier sa gêne, la menant droit à des orgasmes qui s'enchaînaient, se gavant de ses cris et appels, savourant son lâcher-prise. Enfin, il se permettait de jouir à son tour, tout à son aise de la remplir de lui.

* * *

Alors qu'elle sommeillait contre lui, il parcourait lentement les traits de son visage du bout des doigts, s'attardant le long des lourdes mèches sombres, souriant, épris.

"Aiacos Sama ?..."

"Hmm ?..."

"Pourrais-je monter sur Terre avec vous ?..."

Aiacos laissa passer un long silence avant d'aborder : "Je ne pense pas que ce que tu y verrais te plairait beaucoup."

"Celle... dont je sens le cosmos sur vous ?..."

"Entre autres, oui."

"Sa carte de visite... porte des écailles."

Aiacos sourit à l'évocation.

Violate se plaça sur le ventre, caressant le torse superbe du Garuda, le faisant frissonner lorsque les doigts de sa guerrière gâtaient les billes de chair.

"Je suppose que je ne suis pas de taille à empêcher votre attirance pour elle. Danse-t-elle aussi bien que moi, pour vous ?..."

"Elle... ne se livre pas aux mêmes chorégraphies que les tiennes."

"L'envoyez-vous au combat et l'admirez-vous depuis les cieux ?..."

"Non."

"Alors que fait-elle pour vous plaire ?..."

Aiacos posa un instant la question, la laissant tourner dans sa tête un bon moment, paupières closes. "Elle sait de quelle manière rendre l'instant inoubliable."

Violate baissa les paupières à son tour. Assurément, la voici face à une rivale qu'elle ne pouvait écraser par sa force... quel dommage !...

* * *

Le ciel est gris et bas sur Paris. La pluie fera son entrée en début d'après-midi.

Voilà à peine quelques jours qu'il est parti et il me manque déjà... j'ai un pincement au cœur en passant à côté du bureau vide. Il m'arrive d'y entrer et d'admirer les toiles qu'il a peintes et suspendues sur deux pans de murs du bureau.

"Il te manque ?..."

"Tu poses la question pour la forme, Minos ?..."

"Je me demande surtout s'il est actuellement en train de faire crier Rune ou sa chère Violate..." taquin, regard en biais, petit sourire redoutable.

"Tu es terrible !..."

"N'est pas Griffon qui veut."

"Tes pronostics ?..."

"Hmm... je dirai qu'il commencera par Violate, histoire de décharger la tension. Et passera ensuite à Rune avec lequel les jeux seront plus sinueux."

"Encore du vacarme en perspective dans ton Tribunal !..."

* * *

"Aiacos Sama ?"

"Poursuis, Rune." s'installant aux côtés du Procureur, derrière le large pupitre, dans sa somptueuse tenue de Juge.

Rune sent un trouble l'envahir et le malaise va en grandissant depuis que le magnifique Aiacos est installé à ses côtés.

Les âmes défilent et Rune les juge en l'absence de Minos. Soudain, alors que le marteau frappe, Rune retient un geignement ; la main d'Aiacos vient de se glisser sous un pan de la robe du Procureur et caresse la cuisse renflée.

Rune a un mal fou à se tenir, vue se floutant à mesure que les sensations affluent et qu'Aiacos remonte sur le haut de la cuisse, effleurant presque le renflement marqué.

Le jeu dure un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Aiacos s'adresse à l'oreille attentive du Norvégien : "Suspend la séance." susurré, feulant.

"La séance est suspendue !..." en frappant du marteau, avec soulagement. Son corps le vrille, son corps n'est plus qu'un appel aux sensations et à la délivrance, ne répondant plus de rien.

Aiacos se lève et regagne les lourdes tentures, faisant un petit signe à Rune. Ce dernier ne se fait guère prier et l'y rejoint. Aiacos le plaque contre le mur, placé dans son dos, oscillant des hanches pour rappeler une autre danse, arrachant au Procureur une première salve de sons indécents. "Aiacos Sam... aaaah..." murmuré entre les dents. Le Procureur se tortille sous l'assaut du superbe Garuda. En un tour de mains, son postérieur nu se trouve à la merci d'un Juge qui poursuit la torture en le flattant de son membre sans le prendre, le préparant ainsi à l'accueillir. Rune tremble de tout son corps, hésitant sur ses appuis, voix frappant les murs nus du Tribunal. Vient enfin l'instant où tout bascule, où le Garuda l'honore de sa présence intime, appelant en quelques balancés un plaisir fou !...

* * *

"Prenez soin de vous, mon roi."

"Toi aussi, Violate." embrassant chastement son front, la quittant sans se retourner.

* * *

Mail adressé à Minos pour une soirée de Gala très habillée, accompagné de ces quelques mots : "Tu m'y feras danser ?..." Il sourit, superbe et répond habilement : "Laisse moi choisir ta robe et je suis à toi pour la soirée et plus encore, si tu le souhaites." A mon tour d'en sourire.

Un immense colis arrive chez moi en fin d'après-midi. Je le déballe, impatiente : une magnifique robe de bal assortie aux améthystes de Minos !... j'en souris tant son choix est le bon !... Je m'apprête, effervescente. Il passe me prendre peu avant vingt heures, portant un costume laine gris Zegna trois pièces, superbement taillé, relevant les lignes pures de son corps. Nous voici en route, nous cherchant déjà des lèvres. Nul doute qu'il finira sa soirée dans mon lit !...

Le bal est grandiose, étourdissant de faste !... Nous enchaînons les valses, virevoltant jusque tard dans la nuit. Minos est vraiment un cavalier exceptionnel !...  
Puis nous regagnons mon domicile où il me fait l'amour avec volupté, moi ne cessant d'appeler son nom ou son totem, corps vrillé de sensations exquises et subtiles comme seul le Griffon se voit capable d'en offrir, mains de marionnettiste jouant sur mon corps la mélodie appréciée, nous souriant, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

"J'ai quelque chose de particulier à te demander..." annonce le Griffon.

"Quoi donc, Griffon ?..."

"Je voudrais que tu... _retranches_ quelqu'un de la Terre des vivants pour moi."

Je cligne, pas très certaine d'avoir bien cerné la requête. Il attrape ma main dans un geste, doux, ses doigts fins croisant les miens, venant en embrasser le dos. "Ma manière de faire est trop violente pour un corps si délicat."

"Parce que la mienne ne l'est pas ?..."

"Elle est moins cruelle. Plus directe."

"Minos... il s'agit de... l'âme à laquelle tu t'es lié, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. De qui d'autre pourrait-il s'agir ?... dis moi que tu acceptes, Léviathan..." concerné.

Je soupire. "Bien."

Il paraît soulagé, m'embrassant pour sceller la promesse.

* * *

Minos frappe et fait entrer Solène. Tout juste vingt printemps. Très jolie brune, yeux félins vert-émeraude, longue frange épaisse. Elle quitte sa veste après avoir posé son sac. Je note à ses gestes qu'elle est résolue.

Nous passons au salon où un copieux goûter nous attend. Elle mange avec appétit.

"Solène, Léviathan va s'occuper de toi."

Elle me fixe. "Lé... viathan ?..."

"Le nom de mon Étoile."

"Oh..." souriante.

"Ce sera rapide. Minos s'occupera de toi une fois de l'autre côté." m'installant à ses côtés. "La première fois que j'ai vu le Seigneur Hadès, j'en ai eu les jambes coupées." réconfortante.

* * *

J'ai opté pour mon arcane par onde de choc, épargnant le corps.

Minos me sourit, faisant appel à son surplis. "Merci, Léviathan."

En un éclair, il rejoint Solène à l'entrée des Enfers, afin de lui épargner la traversée périlleuse de l'Achéron. Malheureusement pour lui, il est devancé par un Spectre particulièrement agaçant en la personne de Kagaho du Bénou. Ce dernier vient de poser pieds aux côtés de la nouvelle venue, la toisant avec tout le dédain possible. "Peuh !... encore un sacrifice aussi vain qu'inutile."

Minos entoure sa protégée d'une aile, ce qui fait ricaner Kagaho.

Kagaho prend son envol dans des flammes agressives de cosmos noir.

"Qui est-ce ?..."

"Kagaho du Bénou. Un Spectre très agréable, comme tu as pu le constater." soupire Minos. "Comment te sens-tu ?..."

"Un peu... bizarre. La tête me tourne."

"Viens. Je t'emmène jusqu'à mon palais." la soulevant telle une plume dans ses bras pour un envol tout en puissance. Accrochée à son cou, Solène voit le spectacle horrible des Enfers défiler sous ses yeux. L'air lui prend à la gorge.

"Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que tu demeures ici un certain temps. Même si nos surplis nous confèrent notre force et nos pouvoirs, il faut un minimum d'acclimatation."

"Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule ici !..."

"Notre Seigneur décidera qui de nous s'occupera de ta formation."

* * *

Aiacos, dans son monstre mécanique, lancé à plus que la vitesse autorisée sur cette autoroute, s'amusant fortement en prêtant attention à une succession de blagues sur une chaîne de radio. Récupère son portable et appelle Rhadamanthys. "Hey, _Bro_ '. Je serai là avant 17 heures."

"Au prix de combien de PV ?!" grogne la Wyverne en estimant aisément la vitesse du cadet au son délivré par le moteur.

"Raaah ! tu n'as eu aucun mal à faire sauter les précédents."

"Ta désinvolture me sort par les yeux."

Petit rire du cadet. "Je vais appuyer un peu plus sur le champignon rien que pour te faire plaisir."

" _Fuck you_!..." en raccrochant.

Il rit et m'appelle. "Hey, _Saundarya_." (*)

"Comment se porte mon roi ?"

"A merveille. Je débarque chez toi pour 20 heures."

"Monsieur prend ses marques sitôt revenu."

"J'aime à défendre mon territoire."

Je ris.

* * *

Il débarque, jeans porté sur baskets rouges, sweet à capuche frappé d'un grand nom, bouquet porté sur l'épaule.

"Tu es en avance."

"Hmm... cache le vite."

"Qui ?..."

"Ton amant."

"Hey !... _Unbearable child_!..." le frappant à l'aide de mon torchon de cuisine.

Vif, il vient me voler un baiser tout en s'invitant à l'intérieur, ne s'occupant guère du bouquet qu'il se fiche de voir faner. Je secoue la tête. Plus il avance en âge, plus notre Garuda adopte une attitude juvénile !...

Il va se laver les mains dans la salle de bains et revient avec un sourire jusqu'à derrière les oreilles, le regard goguenard : "Deux brosses à dents, uh ? une mousse à raser ?... nous cacherais-tu des choses, chère Léviathan ?..."

"Shhhh ! s'il te plaît, ne l'ennuie pas avec ça. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de difficultés à l'en convaincre."

"Le rustre ! j'aurai bondi sur l'occasion, moi !..." s'installant devant la table mise, dépliant la serviette sur ses cuisses, cherchant la télécommande de l'écran plat, zappant, tandis qu'il me fait la conversation à moitié.

Le souper se passe dans une ambiance détendue.

"Tu me gardes pour la nuit ?..."

"Écoute, non, tu es insupportable. Je te mets dehors."

Il en rit, adoptant ensuite une moue terrible.

"Bon... exceptionnellement."

"Je gagne toujours !..." en s'installant sur le canapé. "Ne débarrasse pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de compagnie."

"Regardez moi ça !... le roi quémande."

Il tapote la place libre sur le canapé.

Je m'y installe et il vient fureter dans mes cheveux, humant, embrassant, écartant les mèches à l'aide du bout de son nez, bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant contre lui.

"Cos !..." riant.

Sa langue vient tracer un sillon humide le long de ma joue jusqu'à ma bouche qu'il prise dans un baiser terriblement prometteur, dopant les sens. Il a toujours eu l'art du baiser. C'est inné chez lui.

Il m'invite à me placer sur ses cuisses. Nous nous faisons face, mes doigts se perdant dans les lourdes mèches ébènes. Je picore ses lèvres avec le sourire.

"Tu es magnifique, Garuda."

"Ne laisse rien de moi."

Ses yeux terriblement hypnotiques brillent de désir. Il s'en lèche d'ailleurs les lèvres dans un mouvement lent et nous faisons l'amour à même le canapé, dans une explosion des sens enivrante, nous laissant pantelants.

Il vient se coucher nu, se coulant sous les draps, se glissant contre moi, resserrant une poigne possessive autour de mon corps jusqu'au milieu de la nuit où le désir nous reprend, livrant nos sens à de nouveaux appels, flattant la volupté au moyen de coups de reins efficaces.

Au petit matin, je me hisse sur un coude pour observer le roi de Karura, chevelure épaisse de jais éparpillée sur l'oreiller clair. Aiacos est juste un être magnifique.

* * *

(*) "Beauté" en népalais


	13. Let's talk about

_Ça devient de plus en plus chaud dans les parages ! Hahahaha !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 33 : Let's talk about..._

Je regagne le torse solide, le cajolant de baisers doux et effleurants, le tirant lentement de son sommeil. Les paupières papillonnent sous le fier monosourcil blond puis il cligne, tombant sur mon visage ravi.

"Bonjour." douce.

Il me répond par un sourire, pas encore totalement tiré des bras de Morphée. Je poursuis mes câlineries sur le torse jonché de marques des batailles livrées. Une main encore endormie vient se poser sur ma tête et les doigts glissent mollement le long de mes cheveux, sur un son bienheureux.

"Bonjour." la voix est encore plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, empêtrée dans un restant de sommeil.

J'aime le réveiller ainsi, lentement, prenant mon temps, cheminant sur le corps aimé.

Il se redresse, échappant un instant à mes attentions, récupérant la bouteille d'eau à côté du lit pour se désaltérer. Je n'ai de cesse de le dévorer du regard.

* * *

Nos retrouvailles se sont faites un peu par hasard hier soir. J'ai travaillé tard et au moment de quitter les bureaux, j'y ai vu un Rhadamanthys en train de se débattre avec un dossier, monosourcil froncé, pointe du stylo jouant au-dessus de la feuille sans s'y poser, index et pouce venant masser le sourcil unique en contresens, soupir lourd de contrariété.

"Un cas difficile ?"

Il leva les yeux, presque surpris de me trouver encore ici à cette heure.

"En effet."

"Je peux faire quelque chose ?..."

"Je ne pense pas."

"Alors bonne soirée..."

"Toi aussi."

Au moment où je tournais les talons, sa voix me rappela à lui. "Accepterais-tu que je termine ce dossier chez toi ?..."

"Bien sûr." souriante.

Soulagé, il rassemble ses quelques affaires et range le bureau avant de me rejoindre, dossier sous le bras.

"Une affaire pénible à juger ?..."

"Oui." souriant, sans s'épancher davantage, m'invitant à sortir alors qu'il ferme les locaux.

Nous embarquons à bord de son lourd 4X4 et sommes en quelques minutes chez moi, en cette heure tardive où la circulation est fluide. Nous laissons le véhicule en parking du sous-sol puis cheminons jusqu'à l'ascenseur, nous regardant et nous souriant. Il a des gestes extrêmement tendres à mon égard, m'enveloppant de cette attention qui souligne son intérêt pour moi. Dans l'ascenseur, nous sommes dos aux cloisons, nous faisant face.

"Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de la finesse de Minos pour ce dossier." avoue-t-il, sans se départir de son sourire, main venant jouer dans les mèches épaisses de sa blondeur.

"Excellente décision." neutre.

Les portes s'ouvrent et je le devance, cherchant le trousseau de clés dans mon sac.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais beaucoup ton pull ?..."

"Hmm... ça ne m'étonne pas."

"Il est vrai que tu connais mes goûts à présent."

La serrure s'ouvre et je l'invite à entrer, actionnant l'interrupteur. Il pose ses effets et se déleste de sa veste en peau retournée Carpentier, s'occupant également de mon manteau.

"Je nous prépare quelque chose à manger ?..."

"Du froid ira très bien."

"D'accord. Sandwiches improvisés. Certainement pas aussi bons que ceux de Valentine..."

Il rit, déposant son fameux dossier sur la table du salon - salle à manger. "Tant que ça cale."

J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et choisis plusieurs ingrédients.

"Un coup de main ?..."

"Non. Occupe toi de ton dossier." en commençant à trancher le pain et à le couvrir de beurre.

Il s'installe en face de moi, sur une chaise de bar, me regardant faire. "Je vais m'y mettre." souriant, observant mes gestes avec attention.

"Bien sûr." souriante, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en a nulle envie.

J'ouvre la barquette de jambon et le plie pour l'apposer sur les tranches de pain, garnissant le tout de tranches de cornichons et de mayonnaise.

Un doigt vient cheminer le long de mon pouce jusqu'au poignet fin, jouant un instant avec le fin bracelet or. Oh lui...

Mon regard bascule, souriante. "Oui ?..."

"Petite pause." s'amusant toujours.

Je termine en recouvrant le tout d'une seconde tranche de pain.

"Voilà." lui présentant sa part, récupérant de quoi essuyer bouches et doigts.

Je nous sers également de l'eau pétillante puis je m'installe à ses côtés, savourant ce repas pris sur le pouce. Il termine bien avant moi.

"Encore un ?..."

"Ne bouge pas. Je m'en occupe." se levant pour passer du côté du plan de travail, œuvrant avec dextérité. A mon tour de lui caresser le poignet, en dessous et au-dessus de la lourde montre. Il sourit, regard perdant toute gravité. J'aime la façon dont il œuvre de la main gauche.

"On t'a déjà dit à quel point tu es magnifique, Rhadamanthys ?..."

"Je crois qu'une fille me l'a déjà dit, oui." regard m'enveloppant avec affection.

"Hmm mmm... la veinarde !..."

"Ah et un gamin aussi." riant, songeant à Valentine.

"Même régime." essuyant mes doigts avant de passer les deux mains sur les poignets solides de la Wyverne, regard cherchant le sien. "Nous avons décidément beaucoup de chance."

Il clôt un instant les paupières au contact, déglutissant de délice, sourire ne le quittant plus. "Votre sandwich est prêt, Mademoiselle." susurré de sa lourde voix.

"Merci, Monsieur." attrapant ma part, y mordant avec appétit.

Il termine le sien en quelques bouchées.

"Dessert ?"

"Oui." le regard doré se fait or fondu. Je sais à quoi il pense... sans nul mal. J'en souris d'autant plus. "Yaourt, fromage blanc, fruit ?..."

Il lorgne dans le panier à fruits, l'approchant de lui, jetant son dévolu sur une poire. Je choisis une pomme.

"Tu m'en dis plus au sujet de ce dossier ?..." curieuse.

"Hmm... cas complexe. J'hésite quant à la prison où placer cette âme, ses péchés se divisant principalement en deux catégories presque égales entre cupidité et luxure."

"Minos tranchera."

"Assurément."

"Et nous ? dans quelle prison nous placerais-tu ?..."

"Ma pauvre... nos péchés sont bien trop nombreux pour être jugés." sourire terrible.

"Les tiens ont effectivement fait un bond spectaculaire depuis que tu me connais."

"Notamment." me fixant, envie terrible de m'embrasser.

"Tu pèches actuellement ?..."

"Oui."

"C'est terrible ça..."

"Mon dossier s'alourdit à mesure."

"Impie."

Nos regards ne se quittent plus. Il rompt le premier, se levant pour se servir l'habituel verre de scotch qui conclut son repas. Il est superbe, là, debout dans cette cuisine, verre à la main, l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon marine, manches de chemise retroussées. Il porte un chandail gris frappé d'une marque de luxe. Mon regard le parcourt sans aucune pudeur.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?..."

"Oh oui." m'en pinçant la lèvre.

Il en arbore un sourire flatté, trempant ses lèvres dans l'ambre du scotch.

Je débarrasse et mets la vaisselle à tremper.

"Petit détour par le canapé ?"

"Volontiers." me prenant par la main, m'offrant ce qu'il faut de frissons.

Il s'installe sur le canapé, me faisant assoir en travers de ses genoux, laissant ses lèvres effleurer mon cou, entre deux gorgées ambrées. Ma peau se granule sous les effets, bras noués autour de sa nuque solide.

"Tu adores mon pull ?..."

"Oui." caressant de la paume, doigts écartés, les parties nues découvertes par le pull à dos nu.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire ?..."

"Oooh..." faisant passer le message dans le regard or, d'un trouble parfait. "Mon dossier vient encore de s'alourdir."

"Heureusement que tu es Juge."

"Oui, heureusement." lorgnant sur mes lèvres.

"Peut-on dire que je suis ton _petit péché mignon_?..."

"Mon petit péché _très_ mignon." de plus en plus caressant, paupières s'abaissant à mesure qu'il avance dans son délit. "Par Hadès, si un jour on m'avait dit..."

"Quoi ?..." curieuse, désireuse de le faire parler.

"... que j'aurai un tel penchant pour une femme." tremblant sous l'effet de l'aveu fait à haute et intelligible voix.

"Ce penchant, tu le portes à merveille." soufflé à son oreille.

"Tu parles !..." amusé.

"Je t'assure." glissant les doigts dans les cheveux blonds épais. "A merveille." répété pour l'en convaincre.

Il clôt les paupières sur un regard de plus en plus trouble.

J'aime ces instants où nous laissons monter notre désir, lentement, au moyen de gestes et de mots. Ces instants où un baiser, une caresse peut tout faire déraper. Ce qui ne manque pas, au détour d'un baiser plus appuyé, arrachant ce qu'il faut de satisfaction indécente. Une fois nos corps lancés, impossible de s'arrêter ; les mouvements s'enchaînent, réclamant plus de peau à câliner, à marquer, à aimer. La volupté nous traîne sur le seuil de la passion, rendant les gestes plus vifs, plus prenants. Les morsures succèdent aux baisers ardents et nous faisons l'amour à même le sol, sur la moquette épaisse, dans une succession de cris honorant les sens, lui complètement lové sur moi, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, nous livrant à un plaisir fou !...

Je glisse à son oreille, nos ébats terminés, alors qu'il sombre dans le sommeil : "Le Juge... qui condamne si vertement la luxure... s'y livre lui-même sans compter."

* * *

Après un petit détour par la salle de bains, la Wyverne se met à table, attrapant le journal pour y jeter un œil comme à son ordinaire, tandis que je m'affaire à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Un petit rire secoue les épaules solides du Juge : "Par Hadès, que les larves sont distrayantes parfois !... surtout lorsqu'elles s'appliquent en politique !..."

"A quel sujet ?..."

"La façon dont, corrompues, elles cherchent à se donner bonne conscience. En vue d'un futur jugement. Assurément, elles savent ce qui les attend. Et que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour leur âme."

"Je me félicite d'avoir été faite Spectre." soulevant ma nuisette, effleurant les bords de ma cicatrice, sous l'œil captivé du Juge. "J'ai été joliment faite par une Wyverne tout en puissance." soufflé.

"Tu oublies que sans l'aval et l'intervention de notre Seigneur, rien n'aurait été possible."

"C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de l'en remercier, par ailleurs."

"Je t'encourage à le faire."

"Dès que l'occasion se présentera." laissant la nuisette me recouvrir avant de récupérer les cafés.

"Merci." à la fois pour le café et pour les remerciements à venir.

Je m'installe à ses côtés et commence à tartiner du pain grillé. "Que disent-elles d'autre, les âmes de ce monde ?..."

"Hmm... voyons... ah oui !... elles sont très douées pour se détruire entre elles ainsi que leur environnement. Pour ce qui concerne les vivants, notre Seigneur n'a pas à fournir le moindre effort, simplement à patienter."

"Cruel."

"Réaliste."

"Tant que l'humanité subsistera, vous aurez du travail aux Enfers."

"Superbe berceau des perversions de toute nature." ricane Rhadamanthys.

"Nous l'étions également, humains."

"Je me félicite que mon temps ait été court. Il ne me reste rien pour l'humanité."

"Terrible Juge." souriante. "Tu passes au bureau cette après-midi ?"

"Peut-être en fin d'après-midi."

"Tu restes ici pour le week-end entier ?..."

"Tu proposes ?..."

"Oui."

"Je vais demander à Valentine de préparer quelques affaires qui manquent dans le dressing." attrapant son portable et informant son cher et fidèle Spectre de son absence.

* * *

On sonne. Valentine avec les effets demandés par Rhadamanthys - toujours très zélé.

"Entre, Val. Un café ?..."

"Volontiers." en entrant pour déposer sa veste fourrée, foulant le sol de la cuisine. "Bonjour, Maître."

"Val." installé sur une des chaises de bar, tapotant sur son portable.

Valentine s'installe à côté de Rhadamanthys. Aussitôt, un sourire que je qualifierai de "terrible" vient s'afficher sur les lèvres de la Wyverne. Valentine le note également, clignant des yeux.

"Ce n'est rien, Tine. Sans doute lié au fait que nous avons évoqué le sort des âmes humaines ce matin au petit déjeuner."

"Dis moi, Val..." commence Rhadamanthys, sans lever les yeux de son écran.

"Oui, Maître ?..."

Le regard doré de Rhadamanthys vient se poser sur moi puis dévie sur Valentine. "N'en as-tu jamais eu envie ?..."

Valentine cligne à nouveau, ne saisissant absolument pas où souhaite en venir son Maître. "Maître ?..."

"De Léviathan."

Nous nous fixons, baissant chacun la tête en même temps.

"Maître... c'est... extrêmement gênant..." bafouille Valentine.

"Oui, enfin !... quelle idée !..."

Il baisse l'écran de son portable et vient y poser ses coudes, doigts croisés sous son menton, regard allant de l'un à l'autre. "Je vous promets que ceci restera strictement entre nous."

"Maître !..." s'insurge Valentine, poing levé.

"Bon. Alors j'ai dû me tromper." dit-il avant de relever le clapet de son ordinateur et d'y poursuivre ses activités.

Un silence pesant vient de s'installer. Valentine et moi n'osons plus nous regarder sans être pris d'un malaise évident.

"Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi jusqu'à ce que tu l'évoques." dis-je, posant la tasse devant Valentine.

"Je trouve l'idée... totalement hors de propos." amène Valentine, sourcils froncés, poings serrés sur ses cuisses, joues empourprées.

"C'était simplement une question, inutile d'en faire un incident diplomatique."

Je tends la boîte à gâteaux à Valentine. "Faits en début de semaine."

"Oh !..." ravi, piochant dans la boîte, regard gourmand. Les formes l'amusent. "Merci."

"De rien, Val." glissant l'index sur le bout de son nez, souriante. "Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu le veux, ma porte t'est ouverte."

"Merci, Léviathan."

Il est adorable !... je l'aime beaucoup. Comme un petit frère. Mais maintenant que la Wyverne a lancé l'idée, me connaissant, j'ai le cerveau qui va turbiner en ce sens. Foutue Wyverne !... et il le sait !...

"Ouch !"

Je viens de lui pincer l'avant-bras. "Vilain garçon."

Valentine écarquille les yeux tandis que Rhadamanthys arbore un sourire terrible. Son portable sonne : Kanon.

"Il a votre numéro ?!" s'insurge immédiatement Valentine.

Rhadamanthys place son index sur ses propres lèvres. Le Gémeau a une proposition à faire au Juge.

* * *

Rhadamanthys semble très occupé ces derniers temps, se rendant fréquemment à des rendez-vous, épluchant avec intérêt les offres immobilières, sous l'œil amusé de Minos et le petit rictus d'Aiacos.

"Qu'a-t-il ?..."

"Comment ? il ne t'en a pas parlé, Léviathan ?... oh le rustre !..." s'insurge Aiacos, en profitant pour se moquer ouvertement de moi.

"Cet animal n'a décidément aucun savoir-vivre." ricane Minos.

Les deux frères échangent un regard complice puis éclatent de rire. Je croise les bras, furieuse.

"Détends toi, Léviathan." se levant pour me masser les épaules - me faisant un mal de chien au passage.

"Oui. Après tout, cela doit être dû à un oubli..." se délecte Minos.

"Cessez." grogné façon Wyverne.

"Ma foi..."

"Mimétisme, _Lillebror_."

"Tu penses que Valentine est au courant, Nos ?"

"Oh, sans doute !..." joyeux.

Je soupire devant leur manège.

"Nous allons te mettre dans le secret, Léviathan. Pas de panique."

"J'attends."

"Eh bien voilà..." s'apprêtant à parler, cédant soudain la parole à Minos pour faire durer le suspens.

"Je t'en prie, Aiacos."

"Mais non, à toi l'honneur, l'aîné."

"Dites..." excédée par leurs politesses feintes.

Un grand éclat de rire commun fuse à travers le bureau.

Veine saillante sur le côté du front, je me lève.

"Où vas-tu ?..."

"Attends, on ne t'a pas encore parlé de ce qui nous intéresse !..."

"Vous êtes... proprement insupportables lorsque vous vous y mettez."

Mon portable sonne : la Wyverne. "Je peux t'inviter à déjeuner ?..."

"Oui, merci. Sauve moi de tes abominables frères !..."

"Hey !" s'insurge Minos, outré.

"Celle-là alors." lâche Aiacos, ébahi.

"Que te font-ils encore subir ?" grogne la Wyverne.

"Ils font des cachotteries et s'en amusent."

"Ouh la rapporteuseuuuu !..." se moque Aiacos.

"Cos, ferme la !..." aboie la Wyverne au téléphone.

"Je crois rêver." bougonne Minos, bras croisés.

Je lui tire la langue.

"Viens me rejoindre au Grand Café. Je t'expliquerai tout."

Les deux frères désarment devant ce qui s'annonce à présent comme n'étant plus digne du moindre intérêt.

* * *

Je me penche sur la Wyverne, assis, partageant un court baiser, puis m'installe en saisissant la carte.

"C'est la course, ces temps-ci." accorde Rhadamanthys. "Mais je crois que ça y est : je vois la chose aboutir."

"Tu ne... vas pas commencer tes mystères comme l'ont fait tes frères, rassure moi." yeux plissés.

Il rit devant ma bouille. "Non, rassure toi !... en fait, c'est simple : j'ai un projet immobilier à Londres : un appartement en duplex. Je cherche, visite ; exclue, valide."

"Ah !... ce n'était que ça !..." soulagée.

"Oui. Mes frères en ont profité pour te faire tourner en bourrique. Ils adorent ça." posant la carte après avoir fait son choix. "Ça te dirait de m'y accompagner, avec Valentine ?..." cherchant ma main pour s'en saisir.

"Bien sûr, _Boss_." doigts filant entre les siens.

* * *

La Wyverne débarque en grognant. Mauvais jour. Ses frères lui courent sur le système.

Je fais profil bas et j'imagine qu'à l'appartement Valentine a dû en faire de même.

"COS !" hurlé depuis son bureau à en faire vibrer les cloisons mobiles. "IL ARRIVE, CE RAPPORT ?!"

Aiacos glisse un regard depuis son bureau ouvert et récupère son casque audio rouge Bose qu'il place sur ses oreilles, donnant un coup à la porte pour la faire claquer.

Minos lève les yeux au ciel.

"NOS !" même ton qui fait trembler les vitres. "JE N'AI PAS ENCORE ÉTÉ DESTINATAIRE DE TA NOTE DE FRAIS DE CE MOIS !"

"J'y planche, Rhada." répond poliment Minos depuis son bureau alors qu'en fait, il surfe sur le net.

"VOUS ME TAPEZ SUR LE SYSTÈME, TOUS LES DEUX !" VLAM ! porte claquée à la volée avant de se rasseoir, rageur.

La raison de sa mauvaise humeur ?... Aiacos et Minos ont insisté pour se joindre au voyage prévu à Londres et qui ne devait concerner que Valentine et moi.

* * *

Des heures que nous roulons dans un silence _de mort(s)_. Minos s'amuse avec quelques élastiques et Aiacos mâchouille ses habituelles gommes. Valentine regarde défiler le paysage et parfois nos regards malheureux se croisent.

"Bon. Est-ce que le dragon ailé pourrait cesser de faire cette tête longue jusqu'aux Enfers, par Hadès ?!" s'insurge Minos.

"Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le dragon ailé ?!" l'agresse immédiatement Rhadamanthys.

"Tu pourrais mettre le poste radio ?" amène Aiacos, las du silence.

"Viens le faire toi-même." lui grogne la Wyverne.

La main agile de Minos plonge dans les CD et en tire quelques uns : "Que du classique. Rien pour tes oreilles, donc."

"C'est bien pour cela que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on mette la radio." répond Aiacos avant de souffler dans un bulle de chewing-gum en la faisant éclater sur son visage, ramenant le tout de la langue dans un mouvement sexuel.

Minos soupire et se détourne. "Si nous ne nous étripons pas tous avant d'arriver, ce sera proprement dit un miracle."

"Il n'y a que deux personnes ici que j'ai envie d'étriper. Tu veux les noms ?" aboie Rhadamanthys.

"Dis toujours." le provoque le Garuda.

"Je vais me garer sur le bord de la chaussée et vous abandonner ici, je vous préviens !"

"Nous ne resterons pas longuement sur place, rassure toi." lui répond Aiacos.

"Oh ! si nous faisions l'essai pour voir ?"

"Beaux gosses comme nous le sommes, on nous embarquerait bien vite pour nous choyer." s'amuse Aiacos.


	14. Cohabitation

_Vous en rêviez ? je l'ai fait... le fameux fivesome ! XD mea culpa, trop tentant ! XD bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre 34 : Cohabitation_

L'appartement est moins vaste que celui qu'ils occupent tous les trois à Paris. Situé à l'Ouest de La City, il surplombe le quartier des affaires.

Aménagé avec goût, comme à l'ordinaire. Même Aiacos ne trouve presque rien à redire.

Valentine teste immédiatement la machine à café de la cuisine, s'extasiant de tout. Tandis qu'Aiacos prend ses aises sur la méridienne placée devant un des écrans plats, son à fond - ce qui agace passablement Minos.

Une fois qu'il a fait couler le café, Valentine aide Rhadamanthys à monter les affaires à l'étage, les dispatchant dans les chambres. Minos et Aiacos dormiront ensemble, tandis que nous partagerons le grand lit de la Wyverne. La tension du voyage nous a rompus tous les cinq et nous n'aspirons qu'à nous coucher, ayant pris un repas sur le pouce avant de nous enfoncer dans Londres.

* * *

Nous circulons comme des zombies, l'un coiffant ses cheveux argent tandis que l'autre se brosse les dents, dans une ambiance calme, toute animosité étant retombée. Minos s'allonge sur le lit avec un soupir heureux. Je viens l'y trouver, m'installant, assise à ses côtés, réclamant un baiser. Il en sourit, me l'accordant de bonne grâce.

"Tu sais que tu ne dors pas ici, ma petite Fée ?..."

"Je sais. Je voulais juste..." revenant à ses lèvres pour un nouvel échange qui prend une autre tournure. Il en geint de délice, corps prêt à démarrer. C'est à ce moment que Valentine apparaît, s'étant trompé de chambre. Nous découvrant, il quitte précipitamment les lieux en s'excusant. J'en ris, front contre celui de Minos.

"Sauve toi avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de te vouloir davantage." me dit-il, doux.

Apparaît Aiacos, bas de pyjama, torse nu, poings sur ses hanches. "Hey !... je veux aussi !..."

"Tu es un gamin, Cos." soupire Minos.

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui, proche, butinant sa bouche avec délice tandis qu'une de ses mains file dans mes cheveux défaits.

"Hey, hey !..." nous rappelle à l'ordre Minos alors que les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure plus chaude. "Baiser de bonne nuit, c'est tout. Viens ici, insupportable Oiseau !..." ouvrant les draps pour y accueillir le Garuda.

Je me sauve, ventre dans un joli désordre. Ce faisant, je manque de heurter Rhadamanthys qui quitte justement la salle de bains. Valentine est allongé sur le grand lit, sur le côté, tête reposant au creux de son bras, livre ouvert.

Je me glisse à ses côtés, soupirant de bien-être de me trouver si bien entourée, me coulant dans les draps frais.

La Wyverne se fait une place, moi au centre.

Je glisse les draps et la couverture jusque sous mon nez, captant la chaleur des deux corps me bordant, ravie.

Heureuse comme tout, je m'endors rapidement alors que la lumière luit encore.

Rhadamanthys est le premier à le constater, souriant, m'observant tandis que Valentine se tourne à moitié, attendri.

"N'est-elle pas adorable ?..."

"Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas, Maître ?..."

"Cela se voit donc tant que cela ?..." narquois.

Un petit sourire de Valentine lui répond.

Peu de temps après, ils posent tous deux leurs ouvrages et éteignent la lumière avant de s'endormir à leur tour.

* * *

Des bruits de couverts me tirent de mon sommeil. Je tâte les places : celle de Valentine est désertée. Par contre, je tombe sur un dos large, bien chaud. Je m'y pelotonne avec délice, poussant un soupir ravi. Ma Wyverne... qui s'éveille également. Lentement, ma main chemine le long des côtes, hanche, fesse... Il en soupire de délice, attrapant ma main pour la présenter à sa bouche. Mon bassin bascule lentement du bassin contre ses fesses. Son sourire est audible. S'appuyant sur un coude, il se désaltère après la longue nuit puis bascule sur le dos tandis que je regagne le torse généreux.

"Bonjour..."

"Bonjour." souriant, venant perdre les doigts dans mes cheveux.

L'amour au réveil ; nous adorons cela. Et nous n'allons pas nous en priver !... Nous nous embrassons d'abord, du bout des lèvres, très lentement, passant par une foule de jeux de regards. A mesure que le baiser s'approfondit, je note que les paillettes d'or de l'iris de mon Prince se mélangent, offrant un superbe effet d'or fondu sous l'effet de l'excitation qui monte en lui. Suis-je donc la seule à noter pareil changement dans le regard de Rhadamanthys lorsque son corps s'éveille ?... il faudra que je songe à en discuter avec Valentine.

Mes lèvres s'attardent sur la peau musquée de la Wyverne. Nous entendons du bruit dans la pièce annexe : visiblement Minos et Aiacos sont aussi réveillés et quittent le lit. Après un brin de toilette, ils rejoignent Valentine. Les bavardages qui nous parviennent depuis l'étage inférieur semblent joyeux.

Je n'ai cependant aucune envie de quitter la chaleur du lit, ni le corps somptueux de la Wyverne. Lui non plus, du reste. Et sa mauvaise humeur d'hier semble avoir pris le large, laissant place à un superbe dragon au corps éveillé. Nous jouons la partition qui nous plaît le plus, connaissant par cœur les attentes de nos corps et ce qui nous procure le plus intense des plaisirs.

* * *

Nous sommes évidemment accueillis par des rires goguenards et des regards entendus, notamment de la part de Minos et Aiacos. Valentine, lui, est toujours affairé et se contente d'en sourire, doux.

"Est-ce une heure pour se lever ?..." taquine Minos.

"Oh, ça va." grogne vaguement la Wyverne en retour.

Le sourire de guerre de Minos s'allonge, suivi par celui d'Aiacos. "Bah, laisse les en profiter, Nos. Bientôt ce sera notre tour."

La Wyverne attrape le journal et se coupe du monde, tasse de café fumante à la main.

"Bien dormi, Val ?..."

"Oui, Maître. Comme un bébé."

"C'est meugnon." ricane Aiacos.

"Quelqu'un pourrait-il me soumettre le programme du jour pour approbation ?..." réclame Minos.

"Rester à domicile pour une tournée de câlins générale ?..." ricane Aiacos.

"Pourquoi pas." lâche Rhadamanthys.

Ses deux frères clignent.

"Hahaha ! ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?" terriblement bagarreur.

"Oh mais nous allons te prendre au mot."

"Assurément."

La Wyverne rentre la tête dans ses épaules, bougonnant quelques paroles en anglais qui sont loin d'être des éloges.

"Vous avez aussi bien entendu que nous, n'est-ce pas, Valentine et Léviathan ?..." cherchant des appuis fiables.

Valentine et moi, nous nous regardons puis nous pouffons de rire.

"Je plaisantais." grogne la Wyverne.

"Ah mais non." réaffirme Aiacos.

"Bien, en attendant je vais prendre possession de la salle de bains." annonce le Griffon. "Même si l'objectif de la journée est de passer du bon temps, ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner en tenue de nuit." se levant pour rejoindre l'étage.

"Je savais qu'il fallait que je vous laisse à Paris, tous les deux."

"Oh, voyons, Dada... tu t'ennuierais sans nous, hmm !..."

"Oh non, certainement pas."

* * *

Aiacos, apprêté, vêtu casual, lit quelques magazines dans le salon. Il semble s'être pris d'affection pour la méridienne de cuir noir qu'il squatte dès la première occasion.

La Wyverne est le dernier à avoir occupé la salle de bains et descend nous rejoindre, faisant planer dans l'air son eau de toilette musquée Bois de Cachemire - ce qui nous vaut un joli échange de regards à Valentine et moi-même.

"Que souhaitent manger mes chers frères ?..." questionne Rhadamanthys, réajustant le col de sa chemise.

"Une spécialité. Pas trop écœurante de préférence."

"Je peux cuisiner." propose Valentine.

"Pas ce midi, Val."

"Notre cher frère nous invite !..."

"N'abusez pas, tout de même."

Minos se lève, passant à proximité, et vient picorer mon cou de baisers, me faisant rire. Debout devant le miroir de l'entrée, il récupère son manteau trois quart de chez Zegna qu'il enfile en sifflotant un air norvégien.

* * *

Nous voici donc en route, optant pour le métro, bien plus pratique pour les déplacements.

Le restaurant choisi par la Wyverne est cossu, typique.

Aiacos plisse en consultant la carte. Notre Garuda est fin palais et difficile. Enfin, il semble trouver quelque chose qui lui convienne.

Nous passons commande et sommes rapidement servis.

"Dis, Val..."

"Hmm ?..." entre deux bouchées.

"Tu as déjà noté ?..."

Il s'essuie la bouche pour discuter, toujours très bien élevé. "Quoi donc, Léviathan ?..."

"Notre Prince... le doré de son regard lorsque ses hormones lui jouent des tours."

Rhadamanthys manque de recracher toute sa bouchée.

Minos et Aiacos m'adressent un regard chaud, avides d'en savoir plus.

"Par Hadès, je vous interdis d'évoquer ceci à table !..." s'énerve l'intéressé.

Valentine pose ses mains crispées sur les cuisses - position habituelle lorsqu'il se trouve dans une situation embarrassante.

"Nous sommes tout ouïe, Léviathan." m'encourage Minos.

"Léviathan va se taire." grogne Rhadamanthys.

J'ai un petit sourire terrible.

"Léviathan va parler." renchérit Aiacos pour me motiver.

"Eh bien... je pense que vous devriez le constater par vous-mêmes."

A leur tour de faire des yeux ronds de surprise.

Minos part dans rire franc. "Aiacos !... nous venons de rallier notre chère Léviathan à notre cause. Il ne reste plus que Valentine et le tour sera joué." annonce-t-il fièrement.

"Vous pouvez vous brosser !..." grogne Rhadamanthys.

"A quatre contre un, tu penses pouvoir être encore en mesure de renoncer ?"

"Je vous allonge tous les quatre sans le moindre problème. Donc l'affaire est vue."

"Ah mais nous ne rêvons que de cela, justement : que tu nous _allonges_."

La Wyverne grince des dents : "Je l'entendais dans un tout autre sens."

"Ah mais..."

"La discussion est close !" frappant du poing sur la table, visiblement très agacé. Tous les clients du restaurant nous regardent à présent... bravo !...

* * *

Je sors en même temps que Minos des commodités.

"Ce ne sera pas chose facile..."

"En effet. Mais les défis m'ont toujours dopé."

Au fond de ses prunelles danse un feu dangereux.

"Oh !... je n'avais pas remarqué..." s'approchant d'un bouquet de roses rouges.

Je déglutis.

Il en attrape une, évitant les épines avec dextérité, humant le parfum suave.

Aiacos arrive et tombe sur cette vision de Minos, rose à la main.

"Allez, on se dépêche !... nous avons encore une foule de choses à visiter !..." attrapant son frère par le bras, l'éloignant du bouquet des souvenirs carmins.

* * *

"Mon royaume pour la méridienne..." se plaint Aiacos qui n'en peut plus de marcher.

Ricanement de la Wyverne. "Quelle petite nature !..."

Je soupçonne fortement Rhadamanthys de s'être vengé ainsi suite à la discussion de ce midi.

Nous n'en pouvons plus ; il nous a fait marcher des kilomètres !...

"Dirait-on jamais que vous êtes des Spectres." en ouvrant la porte.

Aiacos tombe sa veste, se déchausse et file s'affaler sur la méridienne.

"Bien. J'espère que tout ceci vous a retiré quelques idées de la tête."

Minos plisse les yeux : "C'était donc cela..."

Rhadamanthys les nargue du regard.

Valentine déballe les courses et fait chauffer le four, lisant la notice. Je lui prête main forte pendant que Rhadamanthys prend connaissance de quelques mails.

Le souper a pris fin et Aiacos est vautré devant l'écran plat tandis que Minos a jeté son dévolu sur un ouvrage. La Wyverne se détend, verre de whisky à la main. Valentine apprivoise la console de jeux.

Je m'installe à côté de Minos, ramenant un pan de cheveux sur l'arrière, y perdant les doigts.

Il en sourit.

"Tu es magnifique." murmuré à l'oreille. Puis je me mets à embrasser la joue, traçant lentement mon chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Il pose son ouvrage et prend lentement part à mes baisers. C'est doux, du bout des lèvres, ça couve. Aiacos a décroché de l'écran plat. Rhadamanthys nous observe, abasourdi, incapable de fermer la bouche, envie terrible aux reins. Valentine ose quelques regards furtifs, feu aux joues.

Le baiser dure maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes, par touches légères. En voilà assez. Je prends l'initiative de l'approfondir, sentant Minos geindre indécemment sous l'assaut, mains venant cueillir mes épaules, tremblant de passion.

"Non... mais... ils vont... le faire." bredouille la Wyverne, désarmée.

Nous nous séparons, regards terriblement allumés. J'en lèche mes lèvres de délice, ayant encore le goût du Griffon en bouche. "Bien... à qui le tour ?..."

Aiacos et Rhadamanthys se regardent.

Le Garuda tapote la place libre sur la méridienne.

Je m'avance et m'installe contre lui. D'instinct, il vient prendre ma bouche sans demi-mesure. Le baiser est torride, laissant échapper toutes sortes de sons indécents.

Valentine est figé devant le spectacle, désir chevillé au corps.

Rhadamanthys est partagé entre jalousie terrible et envie dévastatrice.

Alors que je quitte la bouche du Garuda, ce dernier glisse une main derrière ma tête et vient me dévorer d'un baiser supplémentaire.

"Tricheur." ricane Minos depuis son fauteuil, jambes joliment croisées.

Mon regard se pose sur Rhadamanthys. Ce dernier en frémit, complètement dépassé par ce qui est en train de se jouer.

Je m'en approche, glissant entre ses jambes ouvertes alors qu'il est installé sur le tabouret de bar, laissant mes mains apprécier ses cuisses solides. Attrapant ses mains, je les pose sur mes fesses. Il en laisse échapper un soupir significatif. J'observe l'or fondu de son iris, souriante. "Magnifique..." bouche proche de la sienne. Lentement, j'y pose mes lèvres et il ne bronche pas. J'approfondis le baiser et je sens avec satisfaction ses mains masser mes rondeurs, me pressant contre son entrejambe durcie.

"Tu es... terrible lorsque tu as... une idée en tête... toi." devenant plus féroce dans le baiser.

Valentine se lève et s'approche, se plaçant dans mon dos, regard fixé sur la Wyverne. "Pour répondre à votre question de l'autre jour, Maître... il est vrai qu'il m'arrive de... d'en avoir très envie."

Minos adresse un sourire de victoire à Aiacos : enfin !...

Rhadamanthys passe une main derrière la tête de Valentine, l'approchant de son visage et capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser superbe. "Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Minos quitte son fauteuil, grimpant à l'étage, suivi de près par Aiacos.

Nous finissons tous par les rejoindre.

De part et d'autre du lit, nous commençons à quitter nos vêtements. La tête me tourne si fort à l'approche de ce que nous nous apprêtons à commettre...

Ces Messieurs sont tous en très grande forme, appétit clairement affiché.

Nous nous observons tous un long moment. Puis je m'allonge sur le lit, rejointe par Minos qui couvre mon corps de baisers chauds. Aiacos le rejoint, nous caressant tous les deux, jouant de son sexe tendu contre Minos, sur des halètements chauds.

Valentine et Rhadamanthys mettent un peu plus de temps à se joindre à la danse mais leurs corps superbement excités montrent que le spectacle est loin de les laisser de marbre.

Installé en bord de lit, Valentine à cheval sur lui, Rhadamanthys l'embrasse comme un fou. Je me redresse et m'installe dans son dos, jambes ouvertes, abreuvant son dos de baisers et de griffures tendres. Il en geint indécemment pendant que Minos et Aiacos se font du bien sur le lit. La pièce ne tarde pas à être saturée de nos élans vocaux à résonance fortement érotique. Je jette un œil à la danse de Minos et Aiacos qui ondulent l'un contre l'autre, sexes se livrant à un plaisir brut, purement masculin. Leur seule vue me fait trembler des pieds à la tête. Valentine vient de poser le menton sur l'épaule de la Wyverne, m'observant. Je souris et viens l'embrasser, douce.

Rhadamanthys me réclame et nous échangeons les rôles. Il suffoque lorsque je le laisse me visiter jusqu'à la garde. Mon état le rend à demi-fou. Lové sur moi, il tente de reprendre son souffle ; en vain. Il se laisse basculer en arrière et c'est Minos qui l'accueille sur ses genoux, venant l'embrasser à l'envers, main cheminant sur le torse développé de la Wyverne. Aiacos s'occupe de Valentine dans des jeux très mâles.

Je me demande lequel livrera les armes le premier... il faut dire que ces Messieurs font preuve d'une belle résistance, ardents de faire durer ce plaisir unique.

Revenue sur le lit, Aiacos gâte mon sexe de sa superbe bouche. Je me cambre sous l'effet, en demandant davantage encore, folle de plaisir, doigts perdus dans les lourdes mèches ébènes. Ma main cherche et attrape le membre de Rhadamanthys. Sans plus attendre, je le livre à des allées et venues qui lui arrachent grognement sur grognement, corps tremblant sous l'effet, peau moite de plaisir. A présent, Minos s'occupe de Valentine. Le jeune Spectre a la voix qui s'envole soudain, cédant le premier. Rhadamanthys le suit de près et je cède face à la bouche gourmande d'Aiacos, à son grand plaisir. Nous observons, dans le brouillard, Aiacos et Minos se donner un plaisir fou et céder dans un râle commun éblouissant.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, membres enchevêtrés aux autres dans une joyeuse mêlée. Lentement, je me libère pour glisser hors du lit, tombant sur le regard éveillé du Garuda, nous souriant. Valentine ne tarde pas non plus à ouvrir les yeux tandis que Minos et Rhadamanthys se livrent encore un instant au sommeil.

Tous les trois, nous nous retrouvons dans la cuisine, peignoirs noué sur nos nudités.

"Par Hadès, quelle nuit !..." sourit le Garuda.

Valentine rosit légèrement des joues en préparant le café.

* * *

"MiMi !..." appelle Aiacos alors que nous flânons dans les artères commerciales. Le Griffon s'approche de la devanture du grand bijoutier.

"Par Hadès, Cos !... vite !..." s'engouffrant dans la boutique.

Nous les attendons. Rhadamanthys piétine et râle. Valentine et moi sourions, habitués aux râleries de notre Wyverne.

Les deux compères ressortent, petit paquet en poche. Ce n'est que le soir qu'ils offriront, durant le souper intime, deux magnifiques boutons de manchettes or représentant une Wyverne. Rhadamanthys en est presque ému.


	15. Mémoire de Sphinx

_Chapitre principalement dédié à Lune De Neige et à son OC. Enjoy ! : ))_

* * *

 _Chapitre 35 : Mémoire de Sphinx_

Solène fut remplie de joie en distinguant une silhouette reconnaissable. Elle n'avait pas quitté ses appartements depuis trois jours à peu près - la notion de temps étant une donnée floue aux Enfers. Elle avait solide appétit par contre. Les femmes vêtues de noir l'impressionnaient.

Minos se posa sur le balcon et elle se précipita pour en ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer le Griffon ailé.

"Comme vous m'avez manqué !..."

Un sourire tendre vint se dessiner sur les lèvres, d'ordinaire cruelles, du Griffon.

"J'ai été informé que tu seras présentée à la prochaine lune de sang."

Yeux ronds en face.

"Dans quelques heures." crut bon de préciser Minos.

Elle paniqua, ce qui parut amuser le Griffon.

* * *

On frappa à la porte et les femmes vêtues de noir ployèrent toutes le genou devant cet homme blond qui s'avançait. Solène ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il dégageait quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant, regard vrillant jusqu'à l'âme pour la faire paraître nue, rictus terrible sur le visage. Il était vêtu d'une robe tombant jusqu'aux chevilles, filée d'un tissu dont on ne trouvait nulle équivalent sur Terre, extrêmement fluide - ce tissu était en fait de la texture de la soie, sans la brillance, extrêmement agréable à porter. Tous les vêtements des Enfers étaient fabriqués à partir de cette matière première, provenant elle-même des vers immondes que l'on élevait, aux abords de la cinquième prison.

Minos ploya également le genou et Solène nota à quel point la salutation était faite à contrecœur. Elle imita la posture de Minos.

"Hypnos Sama."

"Griffon. Nous avons un compte à régler mais... il semblerait que ce soit pour plus tard. Notre Seigneur va d'abord juger ce que tu as trouvé judicieux de ramener là."

Solène serra le poing : l'arrogance du nouveau venu lui était insupportable mais elle considérait les égards auxquels il avait droit : un Juge venait de ployer le genou devant lui et associait un titre de politesse au nom... il valait mieux être prudente.

Le regard de Minos brûlait de hargne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Le nouvel arrivant semblait s'en moquer éperdument.

"Dis moi... te divertit-elle au même titre que Léviathan ?..."

Minos choisit d'ignorer la question, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans un tel débat avec Hypnos.

Un petit rire vint secouer les épaules du dieu du Sommeil, tout en tournant les talons pour quitter les lieux.

Minos ne desserrait pas les dents.

"Qui est-ce ?..."

"Quelqu'un que mes frères et moi ne portons pas dans notre cœur, comme tu as pu le constater."

"Son titre ?..."

"Hypnos est... un dieu. Le dieu du Sommeil pour être précis. Il possède un jumeau, Thanatos, dieu de la Mort."

"C'est bien compliqué par chez vous !..." s'amusa brièvement Solène.

"Tu t'y feras vite." trancha Minos, pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter avec ce genre de choses. Il claqua des doigts et des femmes en noir vinrent s'occuper de Solène, la préparant en vue de sa présentation au Seigneur des Enfers.

* * *

Solène tremblait sur ses appuis mais une aile bienveillante du surplis de Minos lui donna le courage nécessaire pour s'avancer au milieu de la multitude des Spectres. Elle fut soulagée de rencontrer mon regard, appuyé d'un petit sourire mais fut saisie d'angoisse en découvrant les visages sévères des dieux Hypnos et Thanatos.

"Le Seigneur Hadès." annonça Pandora.

Il fit son entrée, remarquée comme à l'ordinaire. Sa face ressemblait à du marbre pur, taillé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une incandescence émeraude. Sa longue chevelure ébène était semblable à de la soie sombre. Il prit place sur son trône tandis que tous, Solène comprise, baissaient la tête avec déférence.

"Approche." la voix tonnait, frappante d'autorité.

Solène sentait ses genoux se dérober sous elle au moment de se lever. Elle manqua de se prendre les pieds dans la longue robe dont on l'avait parée.

"Comme beaucoup le savent, Pharaoh de l'Étoile de la Bestialité du Sphinx nous a quittés."

 _"Ces titres à rallonge_..." songeait Solène avec une irrésistible envie de rire.

On apporta le surplis du Sphinx. Ce dernier était tout bonnement somptueux. Il possédait également cet aspect monstrueux. Le surplis comprenait une lyre ancienne nommée benet. Solène s'affola : elle ne connaissait que la base du solfège !...

Son regard bascula du surplis sur Hadès, incapable d'en détacher les yeux une fois fixés sur lui. De sa vie d'humaine, elle n'avait jamais vu un être aussi magnétique !...

"Avance ta main."

Les doigts de Solène tremblaient et il y eu un superbe arc électrique lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec le surplis, projetant légèrement Solène en arrière. De même, la lyre se mit à jouer quelques notes menaçantes.

Minos grimaça. Le surplis était visiblement quelque peu réticent. Il portait encore la colère de Pharaoh en lui. Hadès lui-même en plissa légèrement les yeux. Hypnos et Thanatos ricanaient dans leur coin, ravis de la tournure des événements.

Aiacos grimaça : "Tu l'as vraiment mal enseignée, Minos."

Le Griffon porta un regard noir au Garuda.

Solène se dit que si elle se laissait désarçonnée maintenant, c'en était terminé de sa réputation !... et elle ne souhaitait pas donner pareille image à Hadès. Déterminée et concentrée, elle avança une nouvelle fois la main et le surplis émit alors un éclat de cosmos avant de voler en éclats pour venir la revêtir. Ma foi, elle avait fière allure !...

"Une véritable prêtresse de l'Égypte antique." s'amusa Hadès.

Elle ploya le genou devant lui.

"Bienvenue dans nos rangs, Sphinx."

"Gloire à vous, Seigneur Hadès." déterminée.

"Je te ferai mander lorsque l'envie d'écouter le son de ta lyre me prendra."

Là, elle paniqua.

"Je charge..." regard parcourant les rangs de ses troupes. "Thanatos de t'enseigner le solfège des Enfers..."

Thanatos faillit s'étouffer de rage.

"... ainsi que Kagaho pour ce qui relève des techniques de combat."

Encore un qui manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive !... décidément, la journée était riche en étranglements en tout genre !... j'en ricanais mais plaignais Solène du fond de l'âme, de devoir se coltiner ces deux terreurs !... Hadès était décidément surprenant dans ses choix !...

* * *

La séance était levée et nous discutions joyeusement. Kagaho tentait en vain de faire revenir Hadès sur sa décision mais le dieu des Enfers était du genre inflexible. Thanatos ruminait dans son coin, sous le regard narquois de Hypnos.

"J'espère que ça va bien se passer..." en observant sa lyre.

"Disons que ce serait plus efficace si Thanatos y mettait de la bonne volonté..." dis-je, un peu sceptique.

"Deux choses ne vont pas ensemble dans ta phrase, Léviathan : 'Thanatos' et 'bonne volonté'. Ça grince comme du sable sous la dent." ricanait le Garuda.

Je lui adressais une tape sur le surplis, projetant quelques étincelles lors du choc. Mais il rit d'autant plus fort.

"Je suis sûre que Solène va les apprivoiser. Enfin... du moins Kagaho."

"Oui parce que Thanatos..." renchérit Minos.

"Un conseil avisé : méfie toi de Thanatos."

Solène soupira. Elle n'avait visiblement pas imaginé sa vie aux Enfers ainsi.

* * *

"Elle ne s'y plaît pas."

Je levais la tête sur le Griffon qui prenait le frais à la fenêtre de son palais, brise putride jouant avec les pans de sa chevelure argentée.

"Comment ?"

"Solène. Elle ne se plaît pas ici."

"En même temps... avoir pour instructeurs Thanatos et Kagaho... je la comprends !..."

"Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête..." monologuait le Griffon.

Je m'en approchais, glissant les mains le long des bras croisés du Griffon, placée dans son dos, respirant le parfum suave de sa chevelure. "Il est vrai que j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir trois Juges très attentionnés pour m'accompagner dans ce voyage..."

Il en sourit.

"Elle a de la volonté, Minos. Tu l'as bien vu avec son surplis."

"Oui. Je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien."

* * *

Thanatos fulminait, tournant en rond comme un dieu en cage, sous l'œil amusé de Hypnos, tasse à la main.

"Calme toi, Thanatos."

"Que je me calme ?!" se crispait son jumeau.

"Après tout, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures. Et elle semble plutôt attentive."

"Tu souhaites t'en charger, Hypnos ?!" hargneux.

Petit rictus terrible sur les lèvres du dieu blond. "Je te laisse bien volontiers cette tâche, Thanatos."

* * *

Minos conduisit Solène jusqu'à la porte. Elle tenait sa lyre en main. Il frappa et la fit entrer sur un appel aboyé par Thanatos.

La jeune Spectre demeura un instant immobile devant les lourdes portes venant de se refermer sur elle, serrant son instrument contre elle comme un doudou.

Thanatos s'installa sur un tabouret, derrière une partition, lyre à la main.

"Qu'attends-tu ?!"

Solène regagna le tabouret libre, n'osant pas défier du regard la colère du dieu aux cheveux couleur ébène.

"Apprends avant toute chose que cela ne me plaît guère d'être ici."

"Je l'avais bien compris."

"Plus vite tu apprendras, moins les séances seront pénibles."

"Vu."

L'aplomb de la jeune femme coupa un instant le souffle au dieu de la Mort qui se reprit bien hardiment. "Sois attentive. Notre Seigneur souhaite que nous jouions sans partitions."

" _Exigeant, le Hadès_!..." songea Solène, l'image du dieu lui revenant soudain à l'esprit.

"Ta lyre est une lyre ancienne, de basse-Egypte, que l'on nomme benet."

Solène manqua de pouffer en songeant à un jeu de mots terrible.

"Ton instrument possède onze cordes, ce qui rend sa maîtrise compliquée" lui fit noter le dieu. "Je vais t'enseigner une des mélodies que notre Seigneur préfère. Ce sera à toi d'improviser pour la suite."

" _Rien que ça_?..." songea Solène avec une moue terrible.

* * *

Solène était sortie épuisée de son cours avec Thanatos. La tension nerveuse permanente lui vaudrait de belles crampes, notamment au niveau de la nuque. Elle aurait souhaité se plonger dans un bon bain chaud pour se détendre. C'est à cet instant que, dans un tourbillon de flammes noires, le Bénou se présenta à elle. "Tu n'as pas encore enfilé ton surplis ?!" aboya-t-il aimablement.

"Je sors d'un..."

"QU'ATTENDS-TU ?!" la coupa-t-il, regard mauvais.

Solène fronça, poings serrés, nerfs déjà mis en pelote par le cours donné par Thanatos.

Le Spectre la saisit violemment par les épaules, la secouant fortement. "HO ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser !"

Solène inspira avant d'exploser : "Si tu étais humain, je t'aurai logé mon genou directement dans un endroit bien placé, Monsieur l'impatient !"

Kagaho cligna, tant sur le fond que sur la forme, peu habitué à rencontrer de la résistance. Il relâcha même ses épaules sur le moment, se grattant légèrement le bout du nez, ne sachant quel comportement adopter.

"Bon... je t'attends sur le parvis." passant son chemin.

Solène le regardait s'éloigner, ailes magnifiques repliées dans son dos. "Voilà qui est mieux." soufflé pour elle.

* * *

Solène s'approchait prudemment de son surplis. Le touchant du bout des doigts, elle sentit un léger frémissement avant que le surplis ne vole en pièces pour l'en recouvrir. Bien. Elle percevait déjà un certain ajustement entre son esprit et le cosmos du surplis. Souriante et encouragée, elle quitta la pièce, rejoignant le Spectre du Bénou sur le parvis du palais.

Ce dernier ne desserrait pas les dents. "Tu en as mis, du temps !..." grogna-t-il.

"Les femmes mettent toujours plus de temps à se préparer." rétorqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Le Spectre sombre roula des yeux avant de déployer ses ailes.

"Minute !... je n'en ai pas, moi, des ailes."

Bénou se retourna à moitié, sourire cruel aux lèvres : "C'est ton entraînement, pas le mien. Tâche de ne pas me perdre de vue."

Sur un saut monumental, il s'élança dans les airs, forçant Solène à courir sans le quitter des yeux, essuyant les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route, pestant ouvertement après le Bénou !...

Kagaho prit pied sur une plateforme haute perchée, bras croisés, attendant Solène. Cette dernière apparut enfin, essoufflée. Il en ricana, la toisant de haut : "C'est navrant."

Solène avait la gorge sèche, ce qui la fit tousser.

"Mets toi en garde, allez !..." grogna le Bénou.

"Me mettre... en garde ?..."

"Laisse faire ton surplis."

"Comment ça ?..."

Le Bénou soupira : "Laisse monter en toi son instinct combattif."

Solène se concentra. Tout ceci était bien nouveau pour elle !... elle sentit soudain une bouffée de haine éclater en elle, ramenant tous les mauvais souvenirs de sa vie passée.

Elle frappa sans vraiment le vouloir ; poing bloqué par le Bénou qui l'observait en souriant. Il fallait dire que lorsqu'il arborait un sourire, il était charmant !...

Solène cligna, comme ramenée à la réalité.

"C'est cette flamme de haine qu'il te faut entretenir."

"Toi aussi, ton surplis fait remonter en toi les pires souvenirs de ta vie humaine ?..."

Le sourire du Bénou prit un tout autre tour : "Je n'ai pas besoin que mon surplis me les rappelle. Je vis constamment avec cette haine."

La jambe de Solène partit frapper à hauteur de côtes son adversaire improvisé. Ce dernier para l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Le cosmos, ça te parle ?..."

"Vaguement."

"Il vaudrait mieux car il s'agit de ta prochaine leçon." faisant rugir des flammes noires autour de lui.

Solène s'éloigna.

"Attaque moi !"

* * *

Hypnos se présenta devant Pandora : "Pandora."

Elle ploya le genou, tétanisée comme chaque fois lorsque le dieu du Sommeil ou son frère se présentait devant elle.

"Hypnos Sama ?..."

Le dieu blond prit place dans un fauteuil disponible, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

"Pandora. C'est bien toi qui diriges les armées de notre Seigneur, pas vrai ?..."

"Oui..." ne sachant pas où il souhaitait en venir.

"Il est nécessaire de rappeler à chaque subordonné la place qui lui est assignée."

Pandora demeurait silencieuse, attentive.

"Rhadamanthys a besoin constamment qu'on lui rappelle sa place. Et c'est à toi que revient cette charge, Pandora."

"Rhadamanthys n'a pas eu d'écart de conduite, il me semble, Hypnos Sama..."

"Rappelle toi qu'il est devenu extrêmement puissant. De plus, Léviathan n'est pas fiable, pas plus que Valentine." posé.

Pandora se fit violence pour ne pas rétorquer le contraire au dieu du Sommeil.

"Il en va de ton autorité, Pandora."

* * *

La Terre, enfin ! je suffoque aux Enfers !... et je regrette que nous ayons dû y laisser Solène. Minos s'inquiète également, je le vois. Notre bel argenté est fort nerveux, tordant ses élastiques ou martyrisant un pan de cheveux.

"Vraiment... tu devrais briser quelques corps, cela te calmerait." lâche Aiacos, scrutant l'aîné.

"Oh, ne me donne pas de telles idées, _Lillebror_ !... Je serai capable de faire du zèle."

* * *

Non loin de Los Angeles, pendant ce temps :

"Avez-vous pu décrypter les données ?..."

L'homme est gras. Des yeux porcins.

"Pas totalement, Monsieur, mais il semblerait que les noms relèvent de personnes décédées."

L'homme se gratte le menton, dubitatif. "J'ai toujours su que cette affaire était louche."


	16. Business is business

_Chapitre 36 : Business is business_

Rhadamanthys tapotait son stylo sur le bloc tandis qu'il patientait en ligne. La discussion devint rapidement serrée avec Kanon car le Gémeau, passé maître dans l'art de manipuler son monde, avait des exigences. Beaucoup d'exigences.

La voix monta d'un cran - il fallait dire que le Juge n'avait qu'un stock de patience très limité - et s'envola, les deux finissant par se traiter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables !... L'insulte qui nous fit exploser littéralement de rire tous les trois était venue de Rhadamanthys : " _Freelancer_!"

* * *

Le Garuda avait l'air soucieux.

"Un souci, _Lillebror_ ?..." l'interrogea Minos, épaule appuyée contre l'ébrasement de la porte du bureau.

"Plutôt, oui. Appelle le conseil de guerre."

"DaDaaaa !... CoCo te demande !..."

La Wyverne arrosa l'appel par une insulte bien sentie.

Minos ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant, petit sourire à l'appui, doigts jouant avec quatre élastiques immaculés. "Il n'empêche, tu es demandé, DaDa."

La Wyverne apparut, visage mauvais.

"Tu risques de faire une tête de six pieds en découvrant ce dont il s'agit."

"Quoi encore ?! une nouvelle folie à quatre roues ? un Garuda domestique ? rupture du stock de gommes ?..." goguenard.

Aiacos s'écarta de l'écran, désignant une petite icône sur la droite. "Tu sais ce que c'est, ça ?

La Wyverne haussa les épaules. "Aucune idée."

"J'ai vérifié sur tous les postes : seuls les nôtres l'affichent."

"Abrège, Garuda." agacé par les mystères du cadet.

"Elle ne correspond à aucun programme connu sur nos postes, pas plus que sur le réseau."

Minos commençait à froncer, sentant venir la conclusion.

"Ça, c'est un magnifique logiciel espion."

"PAR HAD..." plaquant la main gauche sur sa propre bouche, incrédule.

"Je savais que ça te ferait grand plaisir." ironisa le Garuda.

"Depuis combien de temps, Garuda ?"

"Une semaine, tout au plus."

"Trop. Suspend toutes tes activités et déniche nous ce mouchard. Une descente s'impose." faisant craquer ses doigts dans le poing opposé, regard mauvais.

* * *

Le Garuda est un obstiné. Voilà trois jours et trois nuits qu'il planche sur l'affaire. Il squatte littéralement au bureau, poils de barbe commençant à couvrir le bas de son visage, paupières lourdes, mâchant gomme sur gomme, yeux fixés sur l'écran. Rien n'échappe à son regard. Et là, enfin, il tient la clé de l'énigme, sautant sur son siège avec un superbe cri de victoire népalais, poing levé !...

* * *

"Williams ? ah, l'enfoiré !..."

"Ce type ne m'a jamais inspiré la moindre confiance."

"Contre-attaque ?..."

La Wyverne attrape son stylo et griffonne quelques mots qu'il tend à Aiacos : "Envoie lui nos salutations."

* * *

"Comment ça, toutes les données ont disparu ?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Nous ne nous l'expliquons p..."

"JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! RÉCUPÉREZ MOI CES FOUTUES DONNÉES ET VITE !"

"Impossible, Monsieur. Le cryptage a été détourné. Et..." devenant de plus en plus pale "... un message vous a été adressé..." voix allant en décroissant.

"Et quel est-il ?!"

Le pirate informatique lui tend un petit papier sur lequel figure les salutations de la Wyverne, assorties de la mise en garde : " _Mind you own fucking business_. _The Judges_."

L'homme se met à suer à grosses gouttes. "Fais tout disparaître. Pour le paiement, tiens toi en à notre arrangement." sortant son mouchoir pour s'éponger le front.

* * *

"Transfert de tous les comptes." s'amuse Aiacos, sirotant un coca.

"Il fait dans son froc. Avec raison."

"Je suppose que la descente te revient." amène Aiacos, désignant la Wyverne.

"Avec plaisir." sourire terrible.

"Il n'est pas assez fin pour moi." soupire Minos.

* * *

Dans l'entrepôt vide :

"Tu as pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires ?"

"Vous pouvez être tranquille."

"Je préfère m'en assurer. Tu en sais trop." signe à ses hommes de main de supprimer le témoin gênant.

Le pirate blêmit à vue d'œil, levant des yeux horrifiés, non sur les armes pointées sur lui mais bien sur ce qui se dessine dans le dos du business man ; l'ombre projetée de deux ailes décharnées, griffues. Le cosmos de la Wyverne vient d'envahir tout l'espace, le rendant d'un noir opaque et suffoquant. Quelques uns rendent l'âme de terreur. Les plus valeureux voient leurs corps propulsés contre les poteaux soutenant la voûte du hangar au moyen d'un vigoureux _Greatest Caution_. Le bâtiment entier s'effondre et la Wyverne seule en sort, prenant son envol dans les cieux.

* * *

Griffon en terrasse en ce début de printemps. Rêvasse, doigts occupés à jouer avec l'anse de la tasse de moka.

"Excusez-moi, la place est occupée ?..."

Griffon lève les yeux, demeurant figé, frisson dans tout le corps.

"Monsieur ?..."

Incapable de répondre, bouche entrouverte sur un souffle happé. "Al... ba... fica ?..."

"Ah non, moi c'est Conny. Désolé. Je peux vous prendre la chaise ?..." souhaitant vivement s'installer avec son groupe, juste à côté.

Le Griffon cligne, pinçant ses paupières de deux doigts. Cette silhouette... cette chevelure azur flattant le creux des reins... et ce parfum envoûtant de rose...

Un membre du groupe fait constater à l'intéressé que le "type aux cheveux de vieux" le regarde étrangement. Bien trop absorbé par sa contemplation, Minos ne relève pas la remarque.

"Dis donc, Ny, s'il continue à mater comme ça, on change de place."

"Laisse tomber."

"J'aime pas son regard."

"Parce que tu arrives à le voir sous sa frange ? t'es plutôt calé alors !..." s'amuse Conny.

Minos sent une sensation terrible monter en lui, ranimant tous les souvenirs passés dans son âme déchue de Spectre. Il se lève, bousculant sa table, renversant la tasse vide, la remettant en place de ses doigts tremblants, sous les rires du groupe, exception faite de Conny qui le trouve très touchant.

Alors qu'il se déplace, fragile sur ses jambes cotonneuses, genoux menaçant de se dérober à chaque pas, il porte encore quelques regards incrédules au groupe, tout en s'éloignant, ce qui lui vaut une huée de la part des plus solides de la bande.

"Vas mater ailleurs, pépé !..."

Et dire que Minos en avait déjà brisés, des corps, pour bien moins que cela...

* * *

"Griffon, tu es sourd ?!" aboie Rhadamanthys.

Le Garuda calme la Wyverne : "Je vais lui parler. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis tout à l'heure..."

J'aime voir le cadet bichonner l'aîné.

"Hey, _Bro_ ' !..." glissant une chaise pour s'installer à côté de Minos qui n'en finit pas de soupirer. "Tu me racontes ?..."

"Cette silhouette..." flanqué d'un nouveau soupir. "Par Hadès, ces cheveux... ce regard... je ne pensais plus jamais pouvoir les admirer..."

Aiacos me jette un regard paniqué. Notre Griffon semble planer par-delà dossiers et locaux !...

"Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'une punition de notre Seigneur pour tourmenter mon âme, Cos ?..." nerveux, triturant tout ce qui lui tombe sous les doigts.

Aiacos établit immédiatement le rapport - il n'y a qu'un seul être au monde capable de bouleverser ainsi notre Griffon !...

"Aucune idée, Nos." attrapant sa main pour y affirmer son affection.

"Le pire c'est... que je me connais : je vais souhaiter le revoir... en dépit de tout."

"Ah... tu sais que tu vas te faire grand mal, Nos ?..."

"Je... il..." secouant la tête, perdu.

"Il serait préférable d'oublier. Vite."

"Impossible."

Et nous voici avec une nouvelle série d'ennuis en perspective !...

* * *

"Tu as oublié ton écharpe sue le porte-manteau, Nos."

"Suis-je tête en l'air !..." revenant sur ses pas.

Aiacos se penche sur mon oreille : "Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien..."

"Il nous faut rapidement éclaircir cette affaire." en réponse.

"Vous avez fini vos messes basses, tous les deux ?!" gronde la Wyverne.

* * *

Valentine pose un regard triste sur moi. Le Griffon a délaissé son assiette sans toucher au moindre aliment. A dire vrai, il n'est plus qu'une ombre ces derniers temps.

"Il va dépérir s'il continue ainsi..."

"Pour mémoire, il est _déjà_ mort." rectifie la Wyverne. "Cependant, son état me paraît inquiétant."

"Pourquoi ne pas demander des explications directement à Hadès ?..."

"Et l'ennuyer avec ça ?... c'est une plaisanterie !..."

Je baisse les yeux.

"J'ai ma petite idées sur le sujet." avance Rhadamanthys.

"Et ton idée rejoint certainement la mienne et se traduit en deux mots : dieux jumeaux." grimace Aiacos.

"Assurément. Une idée aussi tordue ne peut que venir d'eux." soupire la Wyverne.

* * *

Minos ne délaisse pas seulement son assiette ; il s'absente fréquemment du bureau, traînant inlassablement du côté de la terrasse du café en question. Le patron finit par bien le connaître. Durant des heures, le Griffon attend en terrasse, buvant café sur café, regard s'animant dès qu'un groupe d'étudiants aborde la place puis replongeant dans le néant en s'apercevant que son bel éphèbe manque à l'appel.

* * *

L'atmosphère de la capitale commence à se radoucir et le printemps bat enfin son plein. J'ai décidé de faire une petite surprise à mes Juges ainsi qu'à Valentine en les conviant à un pique-nique improvisé dans un parc non loin des locaux.

Dépliant deux belles couvertures, nous nous installons dans l'herbe, rejoints par Valentine.

Autour de nous, la vie palpite.

Après le repas, je choisis de m'allonger, posant la tête sur les cuisses du Griffon. Ce dernier me sourit, venant caresser mes traits de ses doigts fins. Rhadamanthys vient se caler contre moi tandis qu'Aiacos se place derrière Minos, cajolant. Valentine vient border le corps solide de la Wyverne. Notre groupe est beau et je l'aime ainsi fait.

Soudain, une voix capte l'attention de notre Griffon et ce dernier lève les yeux sur un groupe d'étudiants venant de fouler l'entrée du parc, prenant possession de plusieurs bancs. Minos suspend ses caresses et fixe la superbe silhouette élancée de l'étudiant qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

Son manège est rapidement repéré par nous autres et nous observons discrètement les jeunes gens qui rient et discutent.

L'étudiant semble reconnaître Minos et lui adresse un petit geste de la main. Minos y répond avec un temps de retard.

"Aborde le." lui suggère Aiacos.

"Oh... non, je... ne pense pas."

"Mais si. Tu ne vas pas indéfiniment l'attendre sur la terrasse de ce café..."

"Aiacos a raison, Nos. C'est l'occasion."

"Je pense que... ce ne serait pas très courtois alors qu'il est accompagné."

"Si tu n'y vas pas, je te jure, je me lève et c'est moi qui vais l'aborder." grogne la Wyverne. "Et tu connais mon tact en la matière."

Valentine pouffe.

"Ne t'en mêle surtout pas, Rhada !..." affolé.

"Alors vas-y. Allez !..."

Minos soupire puis se lève tandis que je regagne les bras solides de la Wyverne. Ce dernier frémit pour une toute autre raison : le cosmos à peine camouflé d'un Gold. Se redressant, il cible immédiatement l'adversaire potentiel. Ce dernier laisse ses mèches couleur océan démonté flotter dans la petite brise. Rhadamanthys serre les dents, formant un poing. Valentine dévisage Kanon, regard mauvais. "Ce type..."

Rhadamanthys a un petit sourire face à la remarque de Valentine.

Minos stoppe son pas mais Rhadamanthys lui fait signe de poursuivre, de laisser Kanon entre nos mains. Petit sourire reconnaissant.

"Hey ! mais c'est le mec de la terrasse du café !..."

Conny l'accueille avec un sourire qui le réchauffe tout entier.

"Je l'ai immédiatement remarqué."

"T'aimes ce genre ?" surpris.

"Tu n'y connais rien, Ed."

Le concerné se gratte le bout du nez, perplexe.

Conny quitte le banc pour aller à la rencontre de Minos.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon s'est approché de notre groupe, s'accroupissant devant notre mêlée avec un sourire presque tendre. "Voyez-vous cela... même les Spectres sont capables d'éprouver une forme de tendresse l'un pour l'autre..."

"De la tendresse ?..." relève Rhadamanthys avant de partir dans un petit rire. "Tu n'y es pas du tout, Kanon."

"Je ne fais que décrire ce que mes yeux voient. Par ailleurs, j'ai évoqué une _forme_ de tendresse." jouant sur les mots.

"Appelle ça comme tu veux. Vos... préceptes humains me filent la nausée..."

"Et votre ami aussi semble chercher quelque chose dans le genre."

"Passe ton chemin et laisse nous respirer, tu veux ?"

Mais Kanon ne bouge pas, fasciné par nos attitudes.

"Tu n'as pas entendu ce que le Maître vient de te dire ?!" le charge Valentine, brûlant d'une rage sourde.

Rhadamanthys le calme d'une main sur l'épaule. "Fais comme s'il n'existait pas."

Conny assiste de loin à la scène : "Un ami à vous ?..."

"Pas du tout." répond Minos, regard dur. "Un trouble-fête serait un terme plus approprié."

"Vos amis ont plutôt l'air de bien le prendre."

"Ils évitent tout règlement de compte en public."

"Ça vous dit un petit café en terrasse ?..." penchant la tête sur le côté avec une moue adorable.

Le corps entier de Minos frémit, cœur manquant un beau battement.

"Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir."

"Bien. Je récupère mon sac et on y va."

Rhadamanthys a un large sourire : "Bien joué."

Kanon se redresse : "J'ai réfléchi à la proposition."

"Nous en avons déjà parlé et tes exigences à ce propos étaient bien trop nombreuses pour être acceptées." ton dur.

"Je les ai toutes revues."

Valentine ouvre la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer, ce qui lui donne une expression des plus amusantes !...

"Je ne reviens pas sur une décision. Tu ne ferais que nous apporter un paquet d'emmerdes." tranche Rhadamanthys.

Valentine opine vigoureusement du chef. "Allez, du vent. Tu nous prends le soleil là."

"Ainsi, vous appréciez également la douceur des rayons de l'astre du jour, vous autres Spectres ?... c'est de plus en plus instructif."

"Nous ne sommes pas tes rats de laboratoire, le Gold !..." se fâche Valentine.

"Pour ta gouverne, Spectre de la Harpie, je ne fais plus partie des rangs des défenseurs d'Athéna. J'y ai renoncé pas plus tard qu'hier."

"Et tu attends peut-être qu'on te félicite pour ça ?!"

"Silence, Valentine." le reprend Rhadamanthys. Puis se tournant enfin vers Kanon, se levant pour plus d'effet. L'ex-Gold fait courir son regard le long du corps solide de la Wyverne, ce qui provoque un éclat de rage chez Valentine.

"Maître..." serrant le poing. "Laissez moi le remettre à sa place !..."

"Inutile, Valentine. Kanon s'apprêtait à s'en aller. N'est-ce pas ?..."

"Oui. A la revoyure." avec un petit geste de la main.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, attirant le regard de bien des filles présentes dans le parc.

"Il a vraiment beaucoup de succès."

Rhadamanthys ose un petit sourire : "Un paquet d'emmerdes."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, notre magnifique Griffon boit du regard Conny, délaissant son propre café. L'étudiant est parfaitement conscient du regard que le Griffon laisser couler sur lui, souriant, rabattant sa lourde chevelure azurée en arrière, s'amusant à la tresser en une natte ample, yeux rencontrant ceux, convoiteurs, de Minos.

"Votre café va refroidir..."

Le Griffon rit : "Il est vrai." buvant.

"Vivez-vous _intra muros_?..."

"Oui. Non loin de l'Opéra."

"Mazette !..."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi la place. Je suis plutôt Montmartre qu'opéra."

"Oh ?... nous pourrions y faire un tour à l'occasion ?..."

"Volontiers."

"Vivez-vous... seul ?..."

"Non." Minos laisse volontairement la pause s'installer avant de reprendre. "Avec les hommes du groupe que vous avez vu tout à l'heure au parc."

"Je vis avec ma sœur." sortant son portefeuille pour en tirer une photographie qu'il tend à Minos.

Les doigts de Minos tremblent en avisant le cliché.

"Agasha..."

"Non, c'est Mina." rectifie l'étudiant en douceur.

Les doigts fins de Minos effleurent le visage sur le papier glacé. L'esprit du Griffon est chamboulé. Définitivement.


	17. L'intérêt d'un dieu

_Chapitre 37 : L'intérêt d'un dieu_

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre monde, Solène attendait patiemment dans la salle de musique. Il était rare que Thanatos ait le moindre retard ; le dieu était du genre ponctuel.

Pour s'occuper, elle s'amusait avec les vastes plis de sa robe. Solène avait toujours, en tant qu'humaine, chéri le style gothique et les tenues des Enfers s'y prêtaient à merveille !...

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le dieu Hypnos, à la grande surprise de Solène !... Hypnos était le genre de dieu à capter le regard. Ses traits étaient doux, bien que cyniques par moment. Le pli de sa bouche pouvait se montrer très cruel mais il était réputé plus modéré que Thanatos, plus réfléchi également. Hypnos aimait à s'intéresser aux sentiments humains - des émotions, disait-il, capables de leur faire réaliser l'incroyable !...

Le dieu blond prit place aux côtés de Solène, flûte traversière en alliage or, garnie de plumes dorées en extrémité.

"En l'absence de Thanatos, c'est moi qui assurerai ton cours, avec l'aval de notre Seigneur."

"Où se trouve Thanatos Sama ?..."

"Dans un lieu réservé aux dieux." feuilletant la partition.

Hypnos, tout comme Thanatos, possédait une prestance indéniable. Il émanait d'eux une fragrance parfumée dont on ne trouvait nulle équivalence sur Terre.

Hypnos ajusta sa flûte et se mit à jouer, suivi par Solène. Hypnos cessa, écoutant Solène reproduire le morceau sur son benet.

"Tu as fait une fausse note." lui signala-t-il doucement. "Par ailleurs, il vaut mieux pincer cette corde de cette manière..." venant se placer derrière elle, main guidant celle de Solène dans une prise délicate. Solène en rougit violemment. Hypnos sentit ce qui se bousculait en elle. Il en sourit.

"Ton entraînement se passe bien avec le Bénou ?..."

"O... oui." intimidée.

"J'ai été extrêmement surpris des choix de notre Seigneur concernant tes enseignants."

"Moi... aussi." appréciant la douceur des mains du dieu.

Il reprit sa place.

"Je peux vous poser une question, Hypnos Sama ?..."

"Tout dépend."

"Ce corps... n'est pas le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?... enfin, je veux dire..."

"En effet. Ce n'est là qu'un vaisseau de chair temporaire."

"Ma foi... il est... magnifique." rougissant davantage.

Hypnos eut un sourire indéfini. "Il inspire davantage la confiance que la crainte."

"Oui. Enfin, je veux dire..."

"C'est étrange. On ne m'avait encore jamais regardé de cette façon."

Solène ne sut, dès lors, plus où se mettre.

* * *

"Tu es en retard." grogna le Bénou, assis au sol, jouant à faire léviter puis éclater quelques pierres du sol soufré.

"Désolée. La leçon de musique a duré plus longtemps que prév..."

"En garde." se levant d'un bond, la coupant.

Solène ne se mit pas suffisamment rapidement en garde, ce qui lui valu un coup dans la figure !... elle en tomba en arrière, fracassant les rochers derrière elle.

"Hey ! Ça va pas, la tête ?!"

Le Bénou souriait, fier de son méfait. "Cesse de te plaindre et attaque." l'y invitant des deux mains.

Solène monta les poings et se rua sur Kagaho, lui faisant percuter les rochers à son tour. Le Spectre riait et grimaçait à la fois. Se servant de sa force monumentale, il balança Solène contre la roche, sans ménagement.

Solène essuya sa bouche sanglante. "J'espère, pour ta petite copine, que tu es plus doux avec elle !..." avec pour unique but de le provoquer.

Kagaho fronça. "De telles considérations bassement humaines ne m'intéressent pas."

"Bon... au moins tu ne feras pas de malheureuse !..." lui adressant un poing qu'il bloqua, lui l'écrasant littéralement, appelant une grimace.

"Tu parles beaucoup trop durant les combats, Sphinx !..."

"Parce que je suis éduquée, moi, Bénou." tomba aussitôt, coupant la chique au Bénou qui se mit à cligner.

"Ça n'a rien à voir !" grogna le concerné, dans une salve de flammes noires très agressives.

"Ah oui ?! franchement, tu ne donnes vraiment pas cette impression !"

La rage commençait à les animer l'un l'autre.

"Il y a un temps pour tout, que je sache !"

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ton côté éduqué, figure toi !"

"Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te le montrer !" en propulsant Solène loin de lui, la regardant fendre la roche avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Alors que Solène quittait son surplis, grimaçante de douleur, une présence dérangeante se fit sentir derrière elle. Vive, elle se retourna, jurant du fait de la douleur qui la lançait.

"QUI VA LA ?!"

Un être fit son apparition, rampant.

"Je suis Zélos, de l'Étoile de l'Étrangeté, de la constellation de Frog."

Solène eut une moue dégoûtée face au Spectre qui s'avançait vers elle.

"Hypnos Sama vous fait demander."

"Hyp... nos ?..."

"Oui. Et il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre."

"Par Hadès, je ne suis pas du tout présentable !..." en voyant sa mine défaite dans le miroir.

Zélos ricana : "Dois-je décliner sa demande ?..."

"Non !... je... vais y aller. Donne moi juste cinq petites minutes." alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire tomber son vêtement moulant. "Hey ! hors d'ici et vite, toi !..."

"Oh... oh... mais quel dommage..." dit Zélos en se retirant.

* * *

Solène choisit une de ses plus belles robes, coiffant rapidement ses cheveux avant de se rendre dans le couloir où l'attendait Zélos.

"Il se trouve sur le balcon de l'aile Sud."

Solène s'y rendit, rajustant sa robe avant de frapper. "Hypnos Sama ?..."

Hypnos était confortablement installé devant une table sur laquelle était dressé un échiquier, prenant le thé en terrasse. Solène était soufflée par le paysage qui se découpait du balcon : fleuri et printanier. Jamais elle ne se serait cru aux Enfers !...

"Tu as l'air surprise..."

"Oui, je... j'ignorais qu'il existait pareil endroit en ces lieux..."

"Il s'agit d'Elysion. L'endroit où reposent nos véritables corps au Seigneur Hadès, à Thanatos et moi-même. Souhaites-tu que je te les montre un jour ?..."

"Oui !..." enthousiaste.

Hypnos osa un œil sur la robe magnifique qu'elle portait : haut forme bustier, avec manches bouffantes, donnant sur un jupon blanc avec pan relevé sur un côté. Elle avait su personnaliser ses tenues pour les distinguer de celles élégamment portées par Pandora.

"Maîtrises-tu les échecs ?..."

"J'y ai un peu joué mais j'avoue avoir un niveau très faible..."

"Installe toi, je vais t'enseigner."

"Si je perds, vous me donnerez un gage ?..."

Hypnos haussa un sourcil, visage amusé. "Tu devrais éviter de mener le dieu que je suis sur ce terrain-là." joueur.

Solène eut les joues qui s'empourprèrent joliment au moment où elle prit place face à Hypnos. Le dieu blond se leva - 1,92 m pour 88 kilos de magnificence ! - et servit le thé à Solène.

"Je suis surprise que vous fassiez le service... pas de femme vêtue de noir à l'horizon ?..."

"J'apprécie ma tranquillité."

"Vous avez bien raison." soufflant sur la tasse de thé fumante. "Il y a longtemps que... vous êtes le dieu du Sommeil ?..."

Il eut un petit sourire face à sa curiosité. "Depuis des temps immémoriaux."

"Et ce n'est pas... trop lourd à gérer ?..."

"C'est une question d'habitude." amusé par leur discussion.

"Vous avez de la chance d'avoir vue sur pareil jardin."

"En effet. Je l'apprécie tous les jours."

"Pensez-vous que je puisse un jour retourner sur Terre ?..."

"Sans doute. Sitôt ta formation achevée et lorsque tu seras devenue un Spectre accompli. Cependant..."

"Oui ?..."

"Le Seigneur Hadès appréciait énormément la compagnie du Sphinx, ce qui fait qu'il ne s'en séparait que très rarement."

"Oh ?..."

"Au même titre que Cerbère." taquin.

Solène sourit : "Je sais jouer plus de tours que Cerbère."

"Voyez-vous cela..." répondit Hypnos, fasciné par son caractère.

Solène reprit de justesse un : " _Tout sauf remuer la queue_ " qui aurait sans doute eu un peu de mal à passer auprès de Hypnos.

"Je te conseille de jouer la Tour."

"Je pensais jouer le Cavalier."

"Ma foi... c'est aussi faisable mais mon Roi te tient à l'œil."

"Peut-être mais ma Reine fait de l'ombre au Roi."

"Exact. Je vais donc déplacer le Fou pour mettre ta Reine en grande difficulté."

"Hmm... bien vu."

"Ton niveau est bon."

"Vous arrive-t-il de quitter le Palais ?..."

"Rarement. Je me souviens d'une descente sur le Sanctuaire lors de la dernier Guerre Sainte."

"Ils ont dû avoir la peur de leur vie."

"D'autant plus que nous suivions de près notre Seigneur."

"Ils ont été gâtés ce jour-là !..."

"Les Enfers qui foulent le sol des mortels. Je me rappelle distinctement des cris."

* * *

Solène venait de regagner sa chambre, jolis papillons dans le ventre. Hypnos lui faisait décidément beaucoup d'effet !...

Elle s'attela encore à la confection de quelques robes au décolleté rehaussé de roses en tissu et autres fines dentelles. Ce faisant, elle se demandait à quoi pouvaient ressembler les corps originels des dieux reposant en Elysion... la curiosité la titillait de plus en plus.

Elle songeait également au Bénou. Quel étrange personnage... sa joue cognait encore très fort du coup reçu mais n'avait pas enflé. Tant mieux !... manquerait plus qu'elle soit défigurée !...

* * *

Solène fut déçue de voir Thanatos, installé sur le tabouret, en lieu et place de Hypnos. Un soupir la trahit, qui n'échappa guère au dieu de la mort.

"Je pourrai en faire autant." grogna-t-il.

"Désolée..."

Le cours se déroula sans heurts. Thanatos constata qu'elle avait fait de beaux progrès.

"Le Seigneur Hadès a demandé que tu joues pour lui."

Solène paniqua. "Mais je..."

"Shhh !" sévère. "On ne refuse rien à notre Seigneur."

* * *

Solène tremblait sur ses appuis, benet en mains. Elle suivait Thanatos de près et ceci ne plut guère au dieu de la mort. "Cesse de me serrer, cela m'exaspère !..."

"Pardon..." en lui tirant la langue dans le dos.

Thanatos fit volte-face, conscient du geste : "Tu as vraiment une chance inouïe que notre Seigneur t'ait réclamé, sans quoi je pense que tu moisirais déjà dans le Cocyte."

Solène soupira, d'autant plus nerveuse.

La salle était vaste. Le trône était vide. Solène s'installa à même le sol, benet sur ses cuisses. Elle s'était parée d'une robe magnifique pour l'occasion avec façon de corsage à larges rubans de satin sombre dans le dos. Ses mains tremblaient sur les cordes et son souffle se coupa lorsque le Seigneur des Enfers se présenta à elle, sans un mot, s'installant avec grâce sur son trône.

"Joue, Sphinx." ordonna-t-il, doux.

Solène commença et fit plusieurs fausses notes qui firent grimacer Thanatos de rage.

Hadès ne disait mot, paupières closes, attentif. Il était vraiment d'une beauté rare et irréelle, face figée à jamais dans le marbre de la mort.

Solène venait de terminer et s'en trouva soulagée.

Le dieu des Enfers leva enfin les paupières et sourit : "C'était presque parfait." laissa-t-il glisser sur un ton de velours.

"Hadès Sama ?..."

"Oui, Sphinx ?"

"Je pense que je progresserai davantage si Hypnos Sama me donnait les cours."

Thanatos manqua de s'étouffer.

"Vraiment ? Aurais-je fait un choix peu judicieux en t'attribuant Thanatos ?..."

"N... non, Seigneur, non. Pas du tout. Seulement... Hypnos Sama a une autre approche... plus... disons... pédagogique."

"Qu'on aille me chercher Hypnos."

Thanatos fit la révérence et partit chercher son frère.

Le dieu blond apparut devant le trône, fléchissant un genou.

"Hadès Sama ?"

"Sphinx vient de m'informer qu'elle progressait davantage lorsque tu lui prodiguais ses leçons de musique. Est-ce vrai, Hypnos ?"

"Je ne saurai en juger, Seigneur. Je ne l'ai enseignée qu'une seule fois en l'absence de Thanatos."

"Tu vas t'occuper d'elle durant quelques leçons et j'en jugerai par moi-même."

"Hadès Sama." révérence de la tête.

* * *

Dans les appartements de Hypnos :

"Est-ce que le modèle vous convient, Hypnos Sama ?"

"Exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé."

"Merci, Hypnos Sama."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre :

"Tu rentres tard..." constate Aiacos, planté devant l'écran plat, zappant.

"Tu m'espionnes ?..."

"Je m'inquiète, nuance."

"J'espère que tu ne me fais pas suivre."

"Par qui ? Cheshire ?..."

Le Griffon s'installe, d'une cuisse sur le rebord du canapé, passant une main dans les mèches ébènes pour les écarter du front convoité et y déposer ses lèvres.

"Vas te coucher. Nous avons une rude journée demain."

"Oh, tu veux parler de la descente chez le client potentiel ?..."

" _What else_ , comme dirait ce bellâtre de la TV..."

"Tu es intoxiqué, Garuda." soupire Minos.

* * *

Le Griffon pose une épaule contre l'ébrasement de porte, souriant et détendu. Il porte à merveille le dernier complet de chez Zegna.

"Oui, Minos ?..."

Il s'installe à mes côtés, venant glisser son nez dans mes cheveux, main fine se posant sur la mienne, tendre : "J'aimerai te voir goûter au Balrog." murmuré comme une offense. "Je veux être témoin des cris que tu lui arracheras." caressant mes cheveux.

Je déglutis, troublée. "Cet homme... t'est voué, Minos."

"Il fera ce que je lui dicterai, Amour, pour mon bon plaisir."


	18. Des cris dans le silence

_Chapitre 38 : Des cris dans le silence_

Minos suivait d'un œil distrait la longue procession des âmes, passant les lourdes portes du Tribunal silencieux. Des murs n'émanaient que les sentences prononcées par Rune du Balrog, du haut du pupitre. Le Procureur, tenue d'office de rigueur, était méticuleux et efficace. Minos se laissait bercer par la voix tant connue, paupières abaissées, sourire fin.

D'un mouvement d'ailes, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la vaste salle, apparaissant devant son Procureur, ébahi.

"Minos Sama ?"

"Markino. Ferme les portes du Tribunal, tu veux ? Il y a suffisamment d'âmes en souffrance ici."

"Bien, Minos Sama." dit un garde squelette de petite taille.

Minos me souleva par la taille pour me hisser en un battement d'ailes de son surplis en haut du pupitre. Rune baissait la tête devant le Griffon.

"Rien à signaler durant mon absence, Rune ?"

"Rien, Minos Sama."

Le Procureur lève un regard circonspect sur moi.

"Tu connais Léviathan, Rune ?"

"Il me semble l'avoir déjà vue, oui."

"Bien." s'installant confortablement derrière le pupitre. "Gâte la, Rune."

Le Procureur sonde du regard son compatriote. "Minos Sama ?..."

"N'as-tu pas entendu mon souhait, Rune ?"

Le Balrog m'adresse un regard incrédule. Je me contente de hausser les épaules avec un sourire.

"Comme il vous plaira, Minos Sama."

"Ici, Rune. Tu la gâtes ici, sous mon regard." précise Minos, jambe battant dans le vide, pli du genou placé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, doigts soutenant sa tempe droite, regard brillant de perversité.

Le Balrog me fixe. Il est définitivement bel homme : élancé, longs pans de cheveux blancs pendant de part et d'autre de son visage, regard dur, air sévère.

"Souhaites-tu le mode d'emploi, Rune ?" s'impatiente Minos, tout en s'amusant.

Nous nous empoignons du regard.

"Comment souhaitez-vous que je procède ?" me demande-t-il délicatement.

"Ah ta ta ta ! tu ne lui parles pas, tu agis, Rune."

Le Balrog clôt les paupières, agacé par le jeu de Minos.

"Que ce soit clair : je ne veux entendre que des cris de plaisir. Je veux que tu flattes mes sens et les siens, Rune. Je veux mourir d'envie en vous regardant. Penses-tu que ce soit dans tes cordes, Rune ?"

"Je ferai tout et même plus pour vous plaire, Minos Sama."

"Bien. Alors je t'en prie. Donne nous du plaisir. Fais monter ses cris et les tiens jusqu'à mes oreilles. Offre à mon regard ce qu'il est venu chercher."

Rune acquiesce, montant deux mains jusqu'à mon visage, se penchant sur moi pour un baiser des plus langoureux. Ce goût nouveau... ma foi, fort agréable... Il sait définitivement y faire. Je m'accroche des deux mains à la robe de Juge.

Minos nous observe, regard brillant d'une terrible lueur à la fois envieuse et jalouse.

" _Godt_." (*)

Séparée, je m'en pourlèche les lèvres.

Mes mains caressent le surplis, sur la robe. Les angles sont rudes.

Rune n'a de cesse de chercher le regard de Minos et, le trouvant, subit un nouveau coup de fouet aux reins.

Se laissant couler en bas, il me défait de ma tenue, observant ce sexe qui lui est inconnu. Des pouces, il cherche la moiteur et, intrigué, y goûte, plaçant une jambe sur son épaule.

Je geins, lèvres fermées.

Minos apprécie ma résistance, imaginant aisément les coups de langue donnés par le Procureur. Il en sourit d'autant plus, corps marqué par l'excitation montante.

" _Suveren_." (**) laisse-t-il échapper.

Je laisse basculer la tête en arrière, cheveux venant flatter le creux des reins.

Minos s'en lèche un instant les lèvres comme si c'était lui qui m'avait en bouche.

Mes sons finissent par triompher de mes lèvres closes.

Minos change souvent de position, ce qui témoigne de son émoi, corps chamboulé par le spectacle. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas y prendre part.

Rune me gâte royalement. Si bien qu'un premier orgasme m'emporte.

"Parfait. Et maintenant, que vas-tu nous offrir, Rune ?..." questionne Minos, impatient.

Le Procureur soulève sa robe, défaisant le surplis, donnant sur un sexe gonflé de désir.

Je le fais s'installer sur une chaise proche et le chevauche, lui arrachant un son qu'il parvient à étouffer _in extremis_.

Je bascule des hanches sans attendre, dans une chevauchée qu'on pourrait qualifier de sauvage.

Rune finit par laisser échapper des sons lourds, incapable de se contenir plus longuement.

Minos jouit de la vue, oreilles flattées, corps chamboulé.

Rune rend les armes après une bataille rondement menée, voix frappant les murs nus de la vaste salle avec plusieurs âmes pour témoins !... l'offense ultime !...

"Ce fut... une joute de qualité. Merci."

Minos se lève et se défait, excitation marquée.

"Rune, tu as bien mérité ta récompense." l'invitant à le prendre en bouche.

Le Procureur ploie les genoux devant son Juge, le gâtant outrageusement. Minos laisse ses expressions enfler dans sa gorge pour les laisser éclater l'instant d'après, se livrant tout entier dans la bouche de Rune, suffoquant de plaisir interdit.

* * *

De retour sur Terre, dans les locaux de la startup :

"Je trouve la X6 de chez BMW superbe !... mais te connaissant, tu vas vouloir rester fidèle à la marque au Trident... Je me demande d'ailleurs de qui ça te rapproche plus : Pandora ou de Kanon..." taquin sur le dernier point.

"Et mon poing sur la figure, ça te rapprocherait un peu plus des étoiles, Garuda ?" même ton.

"Bon, très bien. Essayons les deux modèles dans ce cas. La X6 et la Levante de Maserati. Je prends rendez-vous." filant dans son bureau.

Ils sont absolument adorables lorsqu'ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre !...

Arrive le Griffon, visage joyeux, suspendant son pardessus printanier sur un cintre.

Je m'en approche, l'enlaçant, placée dans son dos. Il apprécie et le manifeste par un soupir conquis, main venant caresser les miennes, doux. Mon nez vient se perdre dans les mèches argentées, délicatement parfumées.

"Mon beau Griffon."

Il en sourit davantage. "Que me vaut pareil honneur ?..."

"Une envie de te dire combien tu me plais."

"Tu m'en vois sincèrement flatté."

"Tu viens souper chez moi ce soir ?..."

"Hmm... avec grand plaisir."

Je le laisse se retourner et note qu'il a une grande envie de m'embrasser. Il le fait, sagement, du bout des lèvres avant d'exiger plus de moi ce soir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, aux Enfers :

"Hypnos Sama vous fait demander."

Cette fois, ce n'est pas l'ignoble Zélos qui se présente à Solène mais Cheshire. Le garçon est beaucoup plus attrayant au regard avec ses manières félines que le rampant Zélos.

"Cheshire, c'est ça ?..."

"Oui. Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi célèbre." air bravache, mains sur les hanches.

Solène vient caresser la tête de cheveux blancs. Cheshire en miaule de satisfaction.

"Conduis moi chez Hypnos, tu veux ?"

"Suivez moi !..."

En chemin : "Cela fait longtemps que tu es un Spectre ?..."

"Une éternité, en fait." amusé.

"Ah !..."

"Je vous laisse ici. Je n'aime pas m'approcher de trop près des dieux jumeaux. Bye !..." en l'abandonnant devant une porte. Solène le salue et frappe.

Une femme en noir ouvre et l'introduit auprès du dieu qui prend son thé.

"Je t'en prie, installe toi." lui intime le dieu du sommeil.

Solène prend place, vêtue d'une robe conçue spécialement pour Hypnos. Le dieu blond ne se prive guère pour la détailler. "Très joli."

"Heureuse qu'elle vous plaise."

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Une femme en noir vient porter un mannequin couvert d'un voile sombre.

Hypnos se lève tandis que la femme en noir dispose. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art, Hypnos soulève le pan de tissu, dévoilant une superbe robe sombre, à bustier entièrement fait de dentelle, fines bretelles ciselées et volants faisant penser à des nœuds satinés lisses et imprimés. Solène est incapable de refermer la bouche tant la robe est magnifique. "Pour moi ?..." bredouille-t-elle, incrédule.

"Mais oui." annonce calmement Hypnos. "Tu as fait de grands progrès en peu de temps, que ce soit aussi bien dans l'art du combat que dans celui de la musique."

"J'ai... progressé dans le combat ?... mais comment... ?..."

"Le Bénou l'a laissé entendre voilà quelques jours."

"Celui-là alors !..."

"Par ailleurs, j'ai demandé au Seigneur Hadès son autorisation pour que tu puisses te rendre sur Terre."

"Merci mais... pourquoi tant d'égards ?..."

"T'en plains-tu ?"

"Non. Non !..." soudain gênée par sa question.

"Je souhaite simplement que tu évites nos Juges et celle qui leur sert de... _divertissement_." expression de dégoût appuyé sur le terme.

"Vous... parlez de Léviathan, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Oui."

"Pourquoi ?..."

"Disons que... Minos m'a joué un tour à sa façon, ce que j'ai très peu apprécié."

"Je comprends mais... il serait plus judicieux que tout le monde s'entende, vous ne pensez pas ?... et puis... j'ai besoin de compagnie sur Terre..."

"Tu as une foule de mortels pour ce faire. Tu peux t'amuser avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux, si tu le juges nécessaire. Et même les tuer." posé.

"S'il vous plaît... laissez moi au moins me joindre à Léviathan..."

"Qui dit Léviathan, dit Juges. Et c'est non."

"Mais..."

"Par Hadès, tenterais-tu le dieu que je suis ?!" brusque, regard mauvais.

Solène baissa le regard, chagrinée.

"Léviathan ne vaut guère mieux que nos Juges."

"Peut-être mais elle fait partie de nos armées. Je vous demande simplement d'y réfléchir... sans vous fâcher."

Hypnos soupira : "Soit. Passe encore pour Léviathan mais ne t'approche pas des Juges. Sous aucun prétexte. C'est compris ?"

"Oui." petite voix triste.

* * *

Sur Terre, c'est l'agitation :

"Magne un peu, DaDa !..."

"Cos. Je déteste ce surnom." grogne la Wyverne, attrapant sa veste.

"Tu viens avec nous, Léviathan ?"

"Pourquoi pas..."

Nous voici en route pour les concessionnaires. Aiacos énumère patiemment et en détails les caractéristiques techniques de chaque véhicule. Rhadamanthys ne l'écoute que d'une oreille.

BMW. La Wyverne chemine entre les modèles d'exposition, s'installant au volant de l'imposant X6, jugeant le confort. Aiacos s'entretient avec le commercial, se permettant quelques petites blaguounettes du genre : "Ce véhicule est capable de faucher combien de personnes en une seule fois ?..."

Je rejoins la Wyverne. Ce dernier recule le siège pour juger de l'espace, me regardant, goguenard : "Tu penses qu'il y a suffisamment d'espace pour y faire confortablement l'amour ?..."

Je rosis des joues, frappant son bras : "Arrête !..."

"C'est sérieux comme question. Je dirai même primordial." sur sa lancée.

Je me détourne et il m'attrape contre lui, venant s'amuser dans mon cou.

Le commercial nous observe d'un air circonspect. Aiacos soupire. "Bien. Tour d'essai ?"

Nous voici sur le périphérique, Rhadamanthys au volant, flanqué du commercial, Aiacos et moi sur banquette arrière.

La conduite de Rhadamanthys est aussi souple qu'audacieuse, se faufilant entre les véhicules, donnant des suées froides au commercial qui s'éponge à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

"Ah, ne vous en faites pas. S'il nous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, nous vous ferons notre meilleure offre."

Le commercial lui adresse un sourire de commande, pensant qu'il évoque un quelconque dédommagement financier alors qu'il en était à désigner clairement l'au-delà tenu par son Maître Hadès.

Puis c'est au tour de Maserati de faire les frais des extravagances des Juges. Visiblement, Rhadamanthys a une grande affection pour la marque.

"Enfin, rouler en Allemande, ça reste le must !..." souligne Aiacos, s'attirant un regard noir du commercial.

"Moi, les Allemandes, je leur réserve un tout autre sort." regard explicite venant se poser sur moi.

Aiacos rit et frappe l'épaule solide de la Wyverne : "Par les ailes du Garuda, tu es en grande forme aujourd'hui, DaDa !..."

Nous voici installés dans la Maserati Levante. Rhadamanthys y retrouve ses habitudes, sourire plaqué au visage tandis qu'il roule.

"Vraiment... il n'y a pas à hésiter."

Le commercial s'en frotte les mains.

"Tu es saoulant, DaDa."

"Toi aussi, à utiliser ce surnom, Cos."

"Changement d'habitudes, ça te parle ?" foulant la porte des locaux de la startup.

Minos, resté au bureau, voit la mine défaite du Garuda et s'en amuse : "Échec cuisant, Garuda ?... je te l'avais pourtant dit !..."

* * *

Devant la machine à café, Rhadamanthys laisse son regard doré s'appesantir sur moi, n'omettant rien de ce qui lui est donné à voir, notant avec délice que je porte un des hauts qu'il m'avait offert lors de notre virée britannique.

"Libre ce soir ?..."

"Avec le Griffon."

"Devancé. Quel dommage..."

"Demain ?..."

"Passe à l'appartement."

"Envie de quelque chose avec Valentine ?..."

"Nous verrons selon l'humeur." se servant un café.

* * *

Minos s'admire, attrapant le bouquet et les chocolats de prix. Le voici en route pour mon domicile, pensées vagabondes et élan charnel au corps.

Il sonne, entre et me tend les présents, admirant la robe dont je me suis parée, s'en pinçant les lèvres.

"Tu souhaites nous déshabiller de suite, Griffon ?..." taquine.

"Oh, ne me tente pas !..."

Nous passons à table. En cours de repas, j'attrape sa main, croisant mes doigts entre les siens.

"Je peux te faire une confidence, Minos ?..."

Il pose son menton sur la paume de son autre main, regard langoureux : "Je suis tout ouïe, Léviathan."

"Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant. Aussi... accomplie."

"Parfait." doux.

"C'est grâce à vous trois."

Il fait une petite révérence sur le devant, avant-bras retenant les pans de ses cheveux.

"Remercier un Juge suprême des Enfers... quel paradoxe !..." souligne-t-il, souriant.

"Je me suis trop longtemps cherchée, Minos. Je me suis épuisée à tenter de comprendre pourquoi j'étais ainsi faite..."

"Admirablement faite." sourire coquin.

J'ouvre les chocolats.

"Si nous les dégustions sur ton canapé ?..."

Je lui souris et nous cheminons jusqu'à la seconde pièce, prenant place sur le canapé, devant les panneaux en bambou, dans le cadre intimiste de cet espace sans fenêtre, proches, bras du Griffon le long du dossier, main venant caresser mon épaule nue, appréciant le velouté de la peau.

"Ma foi... divin !..." dis-je, goûtant l'un d'eux.

"Sa réputation n'est plus à refaire."

"Je veux de l'inédit, ce soir..."

"Tu veux... de l'inédit." répété, désir chevillé au corps, manquant de le soulever tout entier.

Il lance ses fils, les accrochant aux pans de ma robe pour la soulever délicatement, dévoilant là des dessous très féminins.

"Tu ne cesseras jamais de me régaler, Léviathan."

"Ce n'est que le début..."

"Oh..." ravi, regard brillant de convoitise.

Je me lève, quittant ma robe pour me présenter à lui dans de la dentelle mauve.

Il suit mes mouvements des yeux, sans omettre aucun détail.

Je me plaque audacieusement au mur, lui présentant mon dos, oscillant des hanches pour l'inviter.

Il ne se fait ni attendre, ni prier, me rejoignant pour plaquer son corps au mien dans une danse lascive. Nos respirations se détraquent rapidement tant le contact est exquis.

Il rend captifs mes poignets au moyen d'un seul fil, les suspendant au-dessus de ma tête, œuvrant d'une seule main sur mon corps, parcourant la peau sans relâche, geignant de délice dans mon cou, terriblement attisé. La main se fait de plus en plus audacieuse, voyageant sous les dessous irrésistibles dans un appel sans équivoque. Le souffle se fait plus rauque et je l'entends qui se défait de ce qu'il porte à mesure jusqu'à se retrouver en caleçon dans mon dos, poursuivant nos danses du bassin. Délicatement, des fils viennent me faire quitter ce que je porte. Pour Minos, l'exercice demande une certaine application dans les gestes, ce qui ne fait qu'exacerber son désir. En quelques tours de main, nous voici nus, oscillant de concert sur des sons lourds. Quel bonheur de le sentir surtendu entre mes fesses, caressant à souhait. Soudain, mes jambes deviennent l'objet de ses jeux, les écartant à loisir.

"Ouiiii... Minos... plus haut, Minos... plus... haut !..."

Je ne contrôle plus rien et il me renvoie son souffle dur en réponse, dans un état d'excitation extrême, me visitant enfin dans un rauque terrible. Je joue de belles contractions autour de lui, ce qui le fait palpiter à loisir : "Délicieux... au possible..." voix cassée de plaisir, appréciant les ondes qui lui traversent le corps entier.

Il m'immobilise totalement grâce à sa prise sur ses fils, prenant le contrôle des mouvements, et opte pour une lenteur volontairement exaspérante, nous soutirant un plaisir inouï.

"Appel... ton... surplis... Minos... app..."

Un éclat de cosmos m'indique qu'il vient de le revêtir, s'étant retiré le temps d'un instant. Deux ailes puissantes viennent se refermer sur moi, par l'avant, corps reposant contre elles dans un arc parfait qui permet un balancier effroyablement efficace. Je geins fort lorsque mes fesses viennent heurter le bas-ventre du Griffon alors qu'il reprend place en moi et repart pour des mouvements plus amples et vifs, faisant claquer nos peaux moites l'une contre l'autre, appelant là les dernières forces de notre résistance. L'orgasme monte inévitablement, faisant battre cœurs et tempes. Je cède avant lui mais il me suit de près dans un magnifique rauque de puissance couvée, tremblant sur ses appuis.

La joute nous laisse pantelants, sourires s'entendant à travers nos souffles.

"Par... Hadès..."

"Hmm mmm... tu peux... le dire..."

"Sais-tu que... tu es... magnifique... au-delà des... mots... Léviathan ?..."

"Ton... compliment me... touche... Griffon..."

Il me libère enfin jambes et poignets, caressant mon dos avant d'y laisser courir ses lèvres, épris.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, je débarque à l'appartement des Juges. Aiacos est de sortie avec Minos.

Valentine est aux fourneaux. Je l'y rejoins, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

"Vas t'installer, Léviathan. Je termine le dressage."

Dans le séjour, Rhadamanthys se débat avec les papiers de sa future acquisition.

"Submergé, Juge ?..." taquine.

"Je gère mieux les dossiers des âmes à juger que la reprise d'un véhicule. C'est fou, non ?..."

"Pas tant." me penchant vers lui.

Il attrape mes lèvres dans un baiser délicat.

"On ne peut pas exceller dans tous les domaines."

"Il y en a un pourtant que tu as beaucoup perfectionné." m'effleurant de ses lèvres généreuses.

"A taaable !..." nous taquine Valentine, servant des entrées froides.

"J'aurai dû le mettre dehors. Nous aurions été plus tranquilles." me dit Rhadamanthys.

"Maître !..." s'insurge Valentine, finissant par sourire devant la moue taquine de Rhadamanthys.

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance.

Nous regagnons le canapé pour y terminer le repas par une crème glacée et des cafés. La Wyverne a droit à son verre de whisky. Nos regards, à Valentine et moi-même, ne cessent de dévier sur le corps de la Wyverne ; corps que nous convoitons tous deux. Rhadamanthys en a largement conscience et s'en amuse : "Comptez-vous vous jeter sur moi ?"

"Possible." en amorçant une caresse de la main sur la cuisse renflée.

Valentine se pelotonne littéralement contre le corps solide de la Wyverne avec un léger ronronnement de contentement : "Nous ne sommes pas inquiets pour la suite, Maître. L'expérience a montré que vous êtes parfaitement capable de nous satisfaire tous deux."

Rhadamanthys arbore un sourire presque tendre, ses yeux couleur or venant se parer d'une teinte étrange. L'heure des confessions...

"J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Léviathan."

Je me redresse pour mieux le regarder - le savourer serait un terme plus juste !... il est... magnifique, par Hadès !... ce regard... ce sourire... cette posture... ce visage et ses particularités... ce corps solide... la tête m'en tourne !...

"Il est faux de penser que Minos t'avait repérée le premier. J'avais les yeux fixés sur toi depuis un bon moment déjà."

"Tu me... regardais depuis les Enfers, Rhadamanthys ?..." surprise au possible.

Il rosit adorablement des joues. "Oui. Lorsque Minos est venu me parler de toi, tu n'étais déjà plus totalement étrangère à mon regard."

J'en souris large. "Rhadamanthys..."

"La partie était pourtant loin d'être gagnée... le charme évident de Minos... voilà une arme ardue à contrecarrer..." laissant ses doigts se promener sur mon visage, pouce traînant joliment le long de mes lèvres.

Mon ventre se tord joliment d'envie. "Là... je meurs d'envie de toi... tu en as conscience, Wyverne ?..."

"Oui."

"Et toi, Valentine ?"

"Cela irradie de tension dans tout le bas-ventre." sur un sourire plein d'aveux.

"Toi ?" à Rhadamanthys.

"Val a assez bien résumé la situation." souriant.

Sur un mouvement doux, je l'enfourche. Son regard se fait trouble, envie s'y reflétant. Lentement, je bouge des hanches contre lui, flattant le renflement déjà marqué. Il en geint sans ouvrir la bouche, laissant passer des soupirs parlants, accompagnant chaque butée contre lui, menton se levant progressivement.

"Vois cela, Valentine..."

"J'admire, Léviathan. Crois bien que je n'en manque pas une miette."

"Je m'en doute." douce, venant jouer du nez contre celui de mon Prince. Rhadamanthys happe mes lèvres puis le baiser dérape, devenant furieux de désir, laissant passer des sons lourds qui éveillent à eux seuls nos trois corps. Un étau m'étreint les reins, corps chamboulé.

"Wyverne... tes sons..." folle de lui.

Il pose les mains sur mes hanches, imprimant une toute autre cadence aux mouvements, faisant heurter mon entrejambe contre le renflement qui gagne en volume à chaque nouveau contact.

"Tu... peux... encore tenir ?..."

Son cœur bat violemment, semblant habiter ses tempes. Il sourit : "Douloureusement..."

Je lui souris et l'embrasse avant de basculer sur le côté, appelant Valentine du regard.

Ce dernier prend ma place, souriant, échangeant un long baiser langoureux avec Rhadamanthys. Ses mains ouvrent la ceinture cuir et déboutonnent le jeans, laissant entrevoir le superbe renflement qui tire sur l'élastique large du caleçon de marque. Valentine y glisse les doigts, bouche proche de celle de son Maître, flattant l'organe sur le tissu, arrachant une succession d'appréciations mâles à l'intéressé. Valentine en sourit, bouche entrouverte, captant chaque son comme un délice supplémentaire. Rhadamanthys défait le jeune Spectre jusqu'à la peau. Valentine interroge Rhadamanthys du regard et ce dernier acquiesce, soulevant légèrement le bassin pour permettre à Valentine de descendre à la fois pantalon et caleçon jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Voici deux superbes sexes dressés qui se saluent dans la moiteur, sur des soupirs prononcés de plaisir. Je m'en pince les lèvres de délice devant ce spectacle qui appelle en moi un désir immense, les enviant d'avoir été faits hommes !... Les deux Spectres bougent de concert, faisant monter en eux un plaisir fou qu'ils saluent au moyen d'expressions vocales marquées, échangeant, dans un anglais haché, des termes qui en disent long sur leur ressenti. Ils jouent d'accélérations puis ralentissent pour prolonger leur plaisir.

"Termines-en." intime Rhadamanthys à Valentine.

Le jeune Spectre ne se fait guère prier et accélère, aidé en cela par la main de Rhadamanthys qui vient de se saisir des deux organes dressés à la fois, dans de magnifiques jeux de poignet. Les mentons se lèvent haut, le corps de Valentine s'arque. Leur vue me provoque quasiment un orgasme tant elle est belle !... j'apprécie la nette différence entre les deux gabarits intimes ; le sexe de Rhadamanthys étant le plus fort des deux, fièrement dressé, sans aucun coude, de proportions fort respectables. Valentine est fait plus en finesse, tout comme le reste de son corps. Le jeune Spectre laisse éclater sa voix dans la pièce, se livrant dans un râle qui lui secoue le corps entier. Rhadamanthys en sourit, jouant encore un moment avant de le libérer. Valentine bascule sur le côté, me cédant la place, respiration encore forte.

" _Your turn_." appelle Rhadamanthys.

Me défaisant, je viens le chevaucher, le laissant me caresser le ventre jusqu'au nombril, souriant, tendre, mains jouant sur mes hanches nues. J'en accentue le contact d'une paume plaquée contre la colonne de chair palpitante, lui arrachant un geignement marqué. Valentine nous observe, sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard de Rhadamanthys me supplie silencieusement, impatient de me visiter. D'un mouvement leste du bassin, je l'engloutis jusqu'à la garde, sur un éclat de voix commun tant il est vrai qu'il me remplit parfaitement. Je l'enserre, m'amusant, tout en lui donnant un plaisir fou. Puis je bouge des hanches, langoureusement, le menant à bout de résistance et de patience. Il est magnifique là, tête dodelinant contre le dossier du canapé, regard complètement perdu, pupilles révulsées sous ses paupières mi-closes.

Valentine vient promener une main sur les abdominaux parcourus de spasmes. La voix de la Wyverne monte, toujours plus grave, adoptant au final un râle régulier. J'accélère, le livrant à la jouissance qui le soulève d'un seul tenant sur un grognement retentissant de puissance.

Je le suis de près, voix partant dans les aigus, contractant généreusement autour de lui.

Nous en ressortons complètement pantelants, souriant, peaux moites, corps ayant imprimé le souvenir d'un plaisir intense.

* * *

Solène rajuste sa tenue, attendant devant la porte des locaux, nerveuse, faisant les cent pas.

Minos la repère et ouvre la porte : "Hey !..." ravi de la revoir. "De passage sur Terre ?"

"Oui, mais..." baissant la tête.

"Entre. Entre donc."

"Hypnos Sama..."

Le Griffon fronce. "Que t'a-t-il dit ?" sec.

"Oh puis zut !..." en croisant les bras. "Je trouverai bien de quoi me justifier." glissant sous le bras tendu du Griffon pour se couler à l'intérieur.

"Viens. Je t'offre un café."

"Volontiers."

Je la repère illico : "Hey !... comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien. Et toi ?..."

"Super."

"Ta formation s'est bien passée ?"

"Elle n'est pas terminée. J'ai réussi à larguer Thanatos en musique pour Hypnos."

"L'un ne vaut guère l'autre." grince le Griffon.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé.

"Et du côté du Bénou, je tente de ne pas me laisser intimider."

"Voilà qui est bien. Tu vas le mater, ce Bénou !..." amusée.

"Tu loges où ?" s'enquiert le Griffon.

"Justement... je pensais être hébergée..."

"Sans problèmes, Solène. J'ai une pièce disponible."

"Ah, cool !..." ravie.

"Des projets ?"

"Oui. Ouvrir un atelier de peinture et design."

"Oh ! voilà qui va intéresser notre Garuda. Il pourra te filer un coup de main."

Ce dernier arrive, entendant parler de lui.

"Oh ho !..." en voyant Solène. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui. Bénou ne m'a pas trop abîmée..."

"Manquerait plus que ça !..."

* * *

En fin d'après, je m'offre une virée shopping avec Solène. Sa présence me fait du bien et elle semble ravie d'avoir quitté les Enfers - ce que je peux comprendre !...

Elle a adopté un style gothique qui lui sied parfaitement. Nous rions comme deux petites folles devant notre tasse de café, pris en terrasse. Voilà qu'arrive l'étudiant sur lequel Minos a des vues en ce moment. Il me reconnaît et me salue.

"Wow !... un ami à toi ?..."

"Non. Un ami à Minos. Pas mal, hein ?"

"Ouais. Enfin, moi je les préfère un peu plus... affirmés."

"Affirmés ? exemples ?..."

Elle rosit adorablement des joues.

"Promis, je ne dirai rien."

"Tu as intérêt !... bon... allez, je me lance... Hypnos."

"Dis donc !... tu convoites un dieu ? Ambitieux !..."

"Hadès."

Je manque de recracher ma gorgée. "Rien... que ça ?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "Et puis Bénou n'est pas mal. Par contre, ça a l'air d'être un véritable bourrin !... hahahaha !"

Elle est amusante et si spontanée !...

"Bon, et toi ?"

"Oh moi... j'en ai trois que j'adore."

"Huhuhu !... je suppose qu'ils sont très calés."

"Ah oui." paupières baissées, sirotant mon café. "Hadès, uh ?..."

"Ben oui. Il est plutôt du genre canon, non ?"

"Il est plutôt du genre dieu, tu veux dire ?"

"C'est pareil. Canon = dieu."

Je ris fort.

* * *

"Bonne nuit, Sol'. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas."

"Merci pour tout, Lév'. J'espère juste ne pas être trop envahissante..."

"Nope. Demain, je chargerai Valentine de s'occuper de toi durant la journée. Tu verras : il est adorable."

Solène se retourne sur le futon, soupirant d'aise. Elle se sent chez elle. Puis ses pensées s'envolent vers Hypnos. Bon, d'accord, elle a fait une entorse au règlement... mais enfin, ce n'est pas à lui de décider qui elle doit fréquenter ou non, bon sang !... D'ailleurs, son maître reste Hadès, pas Hypnos, même si Hypnos est, je cite, "hyper craquant" !...

* * *

(*) "Bien" en norvégien

(**) "Superbe" en norvégien


	19. Penchant divin

_Du chaud, du chaud... lol pour changer ! et une référence à peine déguisée dans le texte ! XDDD  
_

* * *

 _Chapitre 39 : Penchant divin_

C'est une Solène complètement ensommeillée qui rejoint la table du petit déjeuner ce matin. Elle se frotte les yeux.

"Mal dormi ?"

"Oh non !... au contraire !... trop bien dormi."

Nous prenons le petit déjeuner au calme. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la Wyverne sur la chaise de bar lorsqu'il partage mon réveil, lisant les nouvelles, tasse de café à la main gauche. J'en souris.

"Toi, tu penses à un homme..."

Elle est drôlement perspicace !...

"Hmm... pas faux. A une Wyverne pour être précise."

"Tu les aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Oui." soufflé, coupable.

"Mais lequel préfères-tu vraiment ?..."

"Hmm... question difficile... la Wyverne, je pense. Même si je suis extrêmement proche de Minos. Avec Aiacos, c'est occasionnel."

"Moi, mon préféré, c'est Minos. Si Hypnos savait ça..."

"Minos t'apprécie beaucoup. Il a pris un soin jaloux de toi durant ton cheminement jusqu'à Hadès. Les visites qu'il te faisait le réjouissaient au plus haut point."

Sourire doux. "Il est... si spécial."

"Oui. C'est lui qui m'a repérée pour l'embauche au sein de la startup."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a l'œil, ce garçon !..."

"Et là j'entends le Garuda se manifester en disant que non, c'est lui qui a l'œil - galactique."

"Hahahaha ! il est excellent, lui aussi !..."

"Ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui côtoie le même monde, Solène."

"A qui le dis-tu !..."

On frappe soudain. C'est Minos, armé de viennoiseries encore chaudes d'un boulanger de renom. Il prend place après m'avoir chaudement embrassée et avoir salué Solène.

"Bien dormi, mes Belles ?..."

"Oui." de concert, souriantes.

"Je vais contacter notre larve immobilière pour te trouver un appartement adéquat, Solène."

"Oh, c'est gentil !..."

"Pas de quoi."

Je lui prépare un café, me surprenant à rêver que nous puissions tous vivre ensemble sous le même toit.

"Toi, tu penses à quelque chose de particulier..." me dit Minos.

"En effet. Je nous imaginais tous crécher dans le même appartement."

"Eh bien ! cela en fait du monde !... Valentine sera ravi : il fait toujours des portions de nourriture pour des régiments !..."

"En parlant de Val, Solène va passer la journée avec lui."

"Essaye de ne pas le traumatiser... notre petite Harpie est du genre sensible." s'amuse Minos.

"Promis, je serai gentille. En fait, je n'ai besoin d'être méchante qu'avec le Bénou." riant.

* * *

Nous venons de déposer Solène à l'appartement des Juges pour qu'elle puisse passer la journée avec Valentine. Le jeune Spectre paraît très timide de prime abord mais il est adorable lorsqu'on prend soin de le connaître. Et en effet, Solène passe une agréable journée en sa compagnie entre shopping, haltes dans les parcs et restaurant étoilé.

* * *

Minos déniche un petit appartement bien situé et convient d'une visite avec Solène. Cette dernière le décore avec goût, Aiacos lui fournissant tout le mobilier désiré grâce à ses relations en tant que designer.

* * *

"Elle arrive !..." me dit Valentine.

"Filons !..."

Solène fait tourner la clé dans la serrure. Alors qu'elle entre et dépose ses courses dans la cuisine, quelque chose lui frôle la cheville. Elle sursaute, se penchant pour découvrir une adorable boule de poils qui miaule à tout va !... Elle sourit : "Oh, par exemple... tu es adorable, toi... d'où viens-tu, mmm ?..." attrapant délicatement le chaton pour le gâter de caresses. Un petit mot est attaché au collier : " _Petit cadeau surprise. Val et Lév_ '" Elle en sourit large, ravie. "Bon... il va falloir te trouver un nom..."

* * *

"Coton Ball."

Je ris : "Excellent !... c'est vrai que c'est une véritable petite boule avec son pelage !..."

"Et quel appétit !... un ogre !..."

"Il va te ruiner en croquettes !..."

"Exact ! oh, le vilain !..."

Nous rions de concert.

"Au fait, j'ai arrêté le week-end prochain pour la pendaison de crémaillère."

"Parfait. Tu as vu avec ces messieurs ?..."

"Oui. Ils sont tous dispos. Valentine également."

"Je pourrai t'aider pour les courses et la cuisine. Et Valentine viendra sans doute y mettre son grain de sel !..."

* * *

Nous revenons des courses et Valentine se joint à nous, concoctant un repas de chefs !...

Ces Messieurs arrivent sur les coups de dix-neuf heures. Ils déposent leurs cadeaux puis investissent le salon. Le parfum de leurs eaux de toilette flotte à présent dans la pièce.

"Je ne devrai pas mais je m'en régale..." m'avoue Solène.

Puis vient le déballage des cadeaux : Minos a prévu trois magnifiques toiles de geishas, Rhadamanthys une sculpture équine en fonte, Aiacos un service vaisselle complet, Valentine un magnifique tablier de cuisine et moi une robe gothique.

Nous passons à table tandis que Coton Ball vient se frotter à toutes les jambes, quémandant des caresses au moyen de miaulements incessants.

Durant toute la soirée, j'ai noté les regards que Minos adressait à Solène... des regards qui ne trompaient pas sur ses intentions. La jeune Spectre ne semblait pas y avoir pris garde. A Minos donc d'insister...

Il retrouve Solène en train de passer les cafés. S'appuyant d'un coude sur le plan de travail, il passe ses doigts fins entre les pans de ses cheveux argentés, petit sourire flottant sur le visage : "M'autorises-tu à demeurer près de toi cette nuit ?..."

Le jeune femme rosit adorablement des joues en guise de réponse, agréablement surprise qu'il s'intéresse ainsi à elle. "Je n'ai... jamais..."

Minos passe un revers de doigt sur ses joues dégageant une douce chaleur. "J'y mettrai toute l'attention qu'il faut, sois sans crainte." tombe comme une caresse de velours. "Tu m'as attendu depuis si longtemps..." murmuré à l'oreille.

Solène se sent envahie par une agréable chaleur qui lui irradie le corps entier, sourire doux sur les lèvres. "J'ai confiance."

L'expression de Solène n'échappe à aucun d'entre nous. Et c'est bien un Griffon que nous laissons derrière nous. Au moment de nous quitter, je glisse "Veinarde..." à l'oreille de Solène.

La porte se referme.

Solène débarrasse, Minos aidant. Elle fait tremper la vaisselle. Minos vient lentement l'acculer contre le plan de travail. La proximité immédiate du Griffon et ses intentions clairement définies la chamboulent complètement.

"Je peux te poser une question, Minos ?..."

"Oui, mon Ange."

"As-tu jugé les grands de ce monde ?..."

"Donne-moi un nom..."

"Je ne sais pas... Louis XIV par exemple..."

"C'est Rhadamanthys qui en avait la charge." caressant les cheveux de Solène, doux.

"Comment se comportent ces âmes devant leur Juge ?..."

"Comme toutes les autres, mon Ange : la peur les rend dociles. Elles en oublient totalement le pouvoir dont elles jouissaient sur Terre. La réalité d'un autre monde, avec ses propres lois, les frappe durement, jusqu'à les rendre complètement groggy."

"Nulle révolte donc ?..."

"Nulle. Et quand bien même... que pourraient-elles contre un Juge en surplis ?..."

"Voilà pourquoi, vous portez vos surplis sous les robes de juge ?..."

"Bien observé." venant lui embrasser la tempe, tentateur.

Coton Ball vient se frotter à la jambe de Minos, miaulant.

Minos se penche et prend le chaton dans ses bras, lui adressant des caresses à l'en faire ronronner puis s'endormir dans ses bras. Il le dépose délicatement dans le petit panier confortable.

Solène observe les cheveux argentés qui cascadent le long du dos du Juge.

"La soirée était une véritable réussite." lui dit Minos.

"J'espère qu'elle se terminera en apothéose."

"Compte sur moi." tombe immédiatement.

Minos s'approche de Solène, la hissant sur le plan de travail. Instinctivement, la jeune Spectre vient nouer ses jambes autour des hanches du Griffon tandis qu'il glisse le nez dans la lourde frange.

"Griffon ?..."

"Oui ?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une différence parce que je suis encore vierge."

Minos la fixe. "Sûre ?..."

"Oui. Absolument. Comporte toi avec moi comme tu le ferais avec une femme d'expérience. Et puis... j'en sais déjà pas mal pour... te surprendre."

Le regard de Minos brille de convoitise autant que de perversité.

"Comme tu le voudras." venant chercher ses lèvres, les prenant sans demi-mesure, baiser allant crescendo, appelant d'autres sensations de la part des corps enlacés.

"Dans la chambre ?..."

"Dans la chambre."

Main dans la main, ils en prennent la direction. En pied de lit, l'un défait l'autre au moyen de gestes sûrs, guettant la peau qui se dévoile à mesure.

"Ta peau ressemble à du lait..."

"Elle ne fixe plus les rayons du soleil, mon Ange."

"Comme... un vampire ?..."

"Comme un Spectre."

Les bouches reprennent leur ballet et les langues leur danse langoureuse.

Nus, ils échouent mollement sur le lit, Minos caressant la moindre parcelle de peau de ses doigts fins de marionnettiste et de ses lèvres étroites.

Solène n'a aucune peur ; elle sait qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Assis sur ses propres jambes, Minos l'invite à le chevaucher, dos contre son torse, lui laissant le choix de la cadence et du degré d'intimité. Solène finit par balancer sur lui, plaisir prenant le pas sur la douleur. Puis c'est l'explosion de plaisir tandis que la lune baigne la ville de ses discrets rayons.

* * *

C'est un éclair menaçant qui vient déchirer le ciel. Kagaho apparaît à Solène, regard dardant de haine, pli mauvais à la bouche.

"Ainsi... tu délaisses ton entraînement pour te livrer à la débauche sur Terre. Tu ne vaux définitivement pas mieux que les autres."

Solène fronce, levant un poing devant sa poitrine. "Je ne te permets pas."

Rictus mauvais en face. "Depuis quand me faut-il une quelconque permission ?"

"Je comptais poursuivre mon entraînement sous peu."

"Tu prenais donc de la relâche ?" cynique.

"J'ai dit que je comptais revenir. J'avais... besoin de souffler un peu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre, toi ?!"

"Je vais de ce pas dire au Seigneur Hadès que je refuse désormais de reprendre ton entraînement."

"Je t'en prie. Ce sera avec plaisir."

Kagaho grimaça, ce qui fit sourire Solène.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Si je le pouvais, je te provoquerai en duel et te détruirai !..."

"Oh mais ça ne plairait guère à notre Seigneur, pas vrai ?"

"Ne pense surtout pas que tu aies gagné la partie." avant de disparaître dans le même éclat agressif.

Solène souffla. Ma foi...

* * *

Le Bénou ne perdit pas de temps, se présentant devant Hadès dans l'heure :

"Seigneur Hadès."

"Kagaho." Il y avait toujours une sorte d'affection dans la voix du Monarque lorsqu'il s'adressait au Bénou.

"Seigneur, je souhaite me décharger de l'entraînement du Sphinx."

"Expose moi tes raisons, Kagaho."

"Elles sont simples : au lieu de s'y consacrer, elle préfère passer du bon temps sur Terre, en compagnie des Juges rebelles."

"A-t-elle émis le souhait de poursuivre tes enseignements ?"

"Oui mais... lorsqu'elle le jugera opportun, ce que je ne puis tolérer !"

Hadès eut un sourire. Il connaissait la dévotion dévorante du Spectre et sa rectitude sans compromis.

"Je souhaite que tu poursuives, Kagaho."

"Mais... Seigneur !..." frustré.

"Je connais ta valeur et ta dévotion. Voilà pourquoi je souhaite que tu les transmettes au Sphinx."

Kagaho baissa la tête.

"Tu reprendras son entraînement dès son retour aux Enfers. En attendant, j'ai une mission pour toi..."

* * *

Solène était rompue par ses journées. Sitôt la couette remontée jusque sous le menton, elle s'endormait dans la minute !...

 _Retour aux Enfers. Entraînement intensif avec le Bénou qui pourrait plutôt s'apparenter à un massacre dans les règles. Solène en sort brisée, haine au corps pour le Bénou. Ses pas la dirigent vers la salle du trône. Elle se présente à Hadès, le visage couvert de terre soufrée et contusions diverses. Le Souverain l'observe, de ses yeux transparents. Elle s'avance, consciente de ce qu'elle risque. Là, derrière le voile, alors qu'il peint un tableau représentant la délivrance de l'humanité par les ténèbres, Solène se jette dans ses bras._

Solène ouvre les yeux d'un coup, respiration happée. Autour d'elle, tout n'est que silence. Elle ne perçoit que le ronron discret de l'aérateur. Ainsi, ce n'était qu'un rêve ?... Elle se lève pour se désaltérer, gorge sèche. Son cœur cogne encore fort. L'impression restante lui semble si réelle...

* * *

"Elle m'a parlé de son amour pour l'équitation."

En tête-à-tête avec Rhadamanthys, dans un des restaurants huppé de la capitale.

"Hmm mmm."

"Sa race préférée : frison. C'est amusant !... Je préfère les sangs arabes immaculés."

Le Juge ne se départ pas d'un petit sourire. Je suis certaine qu'il a saisi ma demande.

* * *

Je me glisse tout contre la Wyverne, captant sa chaleur. Il en sourit dans son sommeil, passant un bras possessif autour de mon ventre, me ramenant d'autant plus contre lui.

Je me réjouie de l'avoir pour moi seule ces deux jours. Je ne me sens jamais aussi femme que lorsque la Wyverne s'annonce pour le temps d'un week-end. Il est vrai que nos liens sont très forts et pour cause !... même s'il ne l'a jamais évoqué, je sais pertinemment que j'ai été la première femme dans la vie de Rhadamanthys, tout comme Valentine a été son premier homme. Et pour un caractère tel qu'en possède la Wyverne, ces choses-là comptent.

Je me libère lentement de son bras, me hissant sur un coude pour mieux le regarder, observant chaque trait de son visage particulier. L'index vient prendre le relais, courant le long du monosourcil, faisant frissonner ses traits, lui arrachant un petit son bienheureux. Enfin, les paupières se lèvent lentement, donnant sur le regard or.

"Bonjour..."

Il me répond d'un geignement encore endormi, sourire toujours présent.

"Bien dormi ?..."

"Mmm... comme une Wyverne."

"D'un œil donc." Je sais la Wyverne extrêmement précautionneuse, tout comme l'indique son attaque la plus dévastatrice nommée _Greatest Caution_.

"Hadès en soit remercié, j'étais en bonne compagnie..."

"Voyez-vous cela..." tendre, jouant toujours avec ses traits.

Je le laisse se désaltérer puis se replacer dans le lit, contemplant son corps solide. N'y tenant plus, je viens l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, le faisant sourire d'autant plus. Deux bras solides viennent se nouer autour de moi. Les baisers prennent une toute autre tournure. Mes mains prennent le chemin des abdominaux, jusqu'au nombril, flattant la toison dorée. Il se cale un peu mieux dans le lit, attentif à ce qui va suivre. Mes lèvres suivent le tracé, langue audacieuse au creux du nombril, le faisant frissonner sur un soupir.

" _Like it_?..."

" _Yes_."

Il est déjà haut et vient me saluer, joueur. Je l'empoigne lentement, douce dans les allées et venues, savourant la longueur superbe ainsi que la force qui en émane.

"Je nous veux de façon particulière, Rhadamanthys."

"Je suis tout à toi."

Je viens m'allonger sur lui, dos contre torse, tête reposant sur l'épaule gauche. Aussitôt, ses mains s'emparent de mes seins, procurant un bien fou. Mes geignements ont tôt fait de l'attiser totalement. Et c'est sans évoquer le fait qu'il repose contre mon sexe ouvert de toute sa dureté, venant saluer le pubis. Je bouge sur lui, l'empoignant des deux mains pour le plaquer contre mon bas-ventre. Il salue l'initiative par un grognement rauque, tout à l'inédit de la position. Le va-et-vient de mes fesses contre son bas-ventre lui procure frisson sur frisson. Bientôt, la pièce est emplie de nos appréciations vocales. J'accélère la cadence, lui arrachant un rauque terrible, tremblant sous moi, palpitant entre mes mains, jusqu'à se livrer dans une gerbe éblouissante de puissance, se répandant généreusement sur mon ventre, presque jusqu'au creux des seins. Je ne le fais pas attendre et me laisse emporter à mon tour, sons aigus liés à la puissance des siens, me frottant généreusement à son sexe encore tendu.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, au téléphone :

"Solène ? Rhadamanthys. Oui. Écoute, je passe te récupérer devant l'entrée ce soir vers 18h, _right_ ? Léviathan et Valentine seront avec moi. Ah mais c'est une surprise !..." sourire audible.

* * *

Ponctuel, râlant un tantinet parce que Solène est en retard, nous voici lancés sur le périphérique bondé, ce qui vaut quelques énervements de la part de la Wyverne au volant.

Hadès en soit remercié, nous quittons la circulation assez rapidement pour des routes plus calmes nous menant à Nogent.

Nous débarquons aux abords de l'écurie attitrée du Juge. Là, quelques hennissements impatients nous attendent.

Rhadamanthys nous fait installer sur les gradins du manège baroque. Valentine a un petit sourire qui indique qu'il est de connivence avec son Maître.

Les portes s'ouvrent soudain et une tornade sombre fait son apparition, tournant partout dans le manège, soulevant des nuages de poussière, pilant net devant l'obstacle pour le repasser spontanément une seconde fois. Rhadamanthys apparaît, en tenue de cavalier.

"Bien. Laissez moi vous présenter Shirona. Femelle frison de cinq ans."

Solène s'est levée, émue jusqu'aux larmes, mains serrées devant sa poitrine.

"Par Hadès, elle est... magnifique !..."

"Oui. Et surtout, elle déborde de vie." l'attirant au moyen d'une carotte pour l'attraper et lui passer le filet. "Si Mademoiselle du Sphinx veut bien descendre pour faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle monture..."

"M... moi ?..."

Je ris devant l'émoi de Solène.

"Allez, vas-y. On te regarde."

Lentement, Solène regagne le sable du manège, s'approchant de Rhadamanthys. Shirona observe, oreilles bien droites, œil vif, naseaux ouverts, frémissante.

Solène attrape une carotte de la sacoche et la tend à la jument. Cette dernière s'en saisit de ses lèvres et Solène en profite pour lui adresser quelques caresses.

"Rhada... elle est juste... magnifique..."

"J'ai eu du mal à établir mon choix."

"Par Hadès, tu as dû casser ta tirelire !..."

L'expression fait sourire le Juge. "Oh, il est évident que je suis à sec à présent. Bon. Allez, en selle."

Solène ne se fait guère prier et grimpe avec l'aide de Rhadamanthys, attrapant les rênes, ajustant son assiette. Elle retrouve cette sensation de faire un avec le corps de l'animal et apprécie la hauteur que sa position lui confère.

Solène s'avance au pas puis au petit trot puis au galop. Elle rit de bonheur sur sa nouvelle monture.

Valentine et moi, nous nous sourions, la scène étant vraiment touchante.

Elle cesse au bout d'un quart d'heure et redescend, faisant se baisser Rhadamanthys pour lui adresser une bise sur la joue. "Merci. Du fond du cœur."

Nous nous levons, Valentine et moi pour partir.

"Restez installés, je n'ai pas terminé."

Solène nous rejoint et vient poser sa tête contre mon épaule, étoiles plein les yeux. "Heureuse, Princesse ?"

"Si tu savais... je vais dormir ici, je crois bien !..."

"Ma foi, si tu souhaites partager le box de ta jument, tout en appréciant le picotement de la paille..."

La jument partie, les portes s'ouvrent sur un éclair blanc qui fait son entrée en zigzaguant nerveusement, hennissements forts à l'appui, crins virevoltants, tous sens en éveil, corps élancé, vif au possible.

"Par Hadès !..."

A mon tour d'être complètement subjuguée.

Rhadamanthys ferme les portes tandis que l'animal le frôle en passant.

"Dis donc, toi !..." amusé et pas craintif pour un sou.

L'animal le nargue par un mouvement d'encolure répété, à l'arrêt, queue haute.

"J'arrive, impatient !... voici Na'ir al Saïf, pur sang arabe mâle de six ans. Monsieur nous arrive tout droit d'un élevage d'Arabie tenu par un ami cheikh."

"Rhadamanthys, il est..."

"... magnifique, je sais."

Nous rions.

"Lév', si tu veux bien me rejoindre."

Je ne me fais pas prier. Il me guette, de loin, grattant le sol en hennissant.

"Tu cherches à m'impressionner, là ?" demandais-je, mains sur les hanches.

Il me regarde, m'inspectant.

"Je te charge de me l'attraper." ricane Rhadamanthys.

"Huhuhu !..." me saisissant d'une carotte. "Viens me voir, garçon !..."

Il hume de loin puis se rapproche au petit trot et effectue un écart au dernier moment, recommençant ses galops vigoureux.

"Tu pensais que la partie était gagnée, Léviathan ?" se moque Rhadamanthys.

"Bon, d'accord. La carotte ne marche pas et mon charme pas non plus. Me reste ma force spectrale..."

"Utilise la à bon escient quand même."

"Laissons lui un peu de temps." dit Solène depuis les gradins.

Il nous tourne autour, captivé autant que nous le sommes.

"Rhada... il est..." tournant en même temps que lui pour ne rien manquer de ses mouvements. Il cesse et finit par s'approcher, héritant d'une carotte.

"... à toi."

"Ne dis pas qu'il est mon cheval, dis qu'il est mon fils." citant un cheikh arabe. "Je peux ?..."

"Vas-y mais sois prudente." lui passant la bride après quelques réticences.

J'y grimpe d'un bond vu sa taille moyenne. Immédiatement, il réagit, commençant à marcher en arrière avant de partir d'un bond en avant. Quelques ruades maîtrisées et nous voici au trot qui a tendance à s'élargir pour passer au galop. Il me sied parfaitement, nerveux comme j'aime. Mon Prince nous a vraiment gâtées, Solène et moi !...

"Je vous donne donc rendez-vous ici chaque fin de semaine. J'y donne des leçons à Valentine." conclue Rhadamanthys.

* * *

"Tu es certaine, tu ne souhaites pas rester encore un peu ?..."

"Oui. Je dois... devenir un Spectre prêt à servir Hadès. Et pour cela, je dois poursuivre ma formation."

Solène est sur le départ pour l'autre monde. Son rêve mettant en scène Hadès lui-même a précipité ses intentions.

* * *

Sitôt apparue, la voici confrontée au Bénou.

"Alors, tu as fini de t'amuser sur Terre ?" la nargue ce dernier.

"Inutile d'en parler."

Le Bénou l'attrape par les épaules, visage proche : "Je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux. Que tu bénéficies des faveurs de notre Seigneur ou non."

La poigne fait grimacer Solène.

"Vas te préparer. Je t'attends dans la Vallée des Ouragans noirs." avant de la relâcher brutalement, lui faisant presque percuter le sol. Déployant les ailes magnifiques de son surplis, le Bénou s'éloigne.

"Mais quel... mufle !" hurle Solène, poings serrés.

Pleine de rage, elle regagnait ses appartements pour y mettre son surplis. C'est alors que Zélos se présenta à elle : "C'est le Bénou qui m'envoie... il m'a chargé de m'occuper de ton entraînement."

Solène haussa un sourcil. "Je me demande pour quelle affaire plus urgente il a été appelé..."

Le Spectre de l'Étrangeté s'en frottait les mains : "Je vais m'occuper de toi, ma Jolie."

Solène eut une moue de dégoût. Soupir. S'il le fallait...

Alors qu'ils quittaient le domaine pour la vallée proche, des flammes noires vinrent habiter le ciel et Bénou, dans un élan terrible, vint fracasser Zélos au sol, y enfonçant le corps frêle sur quelques bons centimètres. La voix forte de Kagaho tonna : "De quel droit oses-tu t'octroyer pareil privilège, crapaud visqueux ?!"

"Mais... euuuuh... Bénou... c'est un ordre de Dame Pandora..."

Le Spectre surpuissant avança le pied sur la tête du crapaud, le faisant s'enfoncer davantage.

"Je n'en crois pas un mot."

"C'est la... stricte vérité..."

"SILENCE !"

Solène avait le cœur qui faisait des bonds devant la puissance affichée par le Bénou. Sa défense... il était en train de prendre sa défense !...

"Si je te prends à tourner à nouveau autour d'elle, je te jure qu'il ne restera plus rien de ton corps de spectre, tu as compris, enfoiré ?!"

"Oui... oui !... j'ai... compris !..."

"Tu fais bien." donnant du leste à son pied, se tournant vers Solène. "Et toi, ne restes pas plantée là. Tu devrais déjà être sur le lieu d'entraînement."

Solène avait un sourire dont elle ne pouvait plus se départir. C'est qu'il était incroyablement sexy, le Bénou. Surtout en colère contre un autre qu'elle !...


	20. Sang de Juge

_Je termine la saison 2 sur un cliffhanger ! ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 40 : Sang de Juge_

Solène prit place sur le tabouret, aux côtés de Hypnos. Le silence du dieu blond était indicateur de tension.

"Désolée..."

"Ce n'était qu'un test. Je savais que tu ne t'y tiendrais pas."

Solène ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer. "Ça... vous arrive souvent de tester les gens ?..."

"Très souvent. Reprenons la partition à la clé."

"Je vous ai déçu ?..."

Hypnos la fixe d'un regard indéfinissable. "Je n'attendais rien de toi. En quoi puis-je donc être déçu ?" tombe, laconique.

Solène grimace. "Dans ce cas, la robe... les attentions ?..."

"Tu as dû te méprendre." pinçant sa flûte entre ses lèvres fines.

Solène en est abasourdie.

* * *

C'est les bras ballants que Solène se rend à son entraînement.

"Un peu plus d'enthousiasme, je te prie." la reprend immédiatement le Bénou qui se met en position d'attaque. Au lieu de cela, Solène prend place sur une pierre, soupirant.

Le Bénou cligne puis sourit, cynique : "Épargne moi tes états d'âme."

"Évidemment, lorsqu'on ne connaît que le combat et la violence !..." lui lance Solène, sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de telles paroles.

"Ainsi... c'est ce que je représente à tes yeux : le combat et la violence ?... ma foi... ça me va très bien !..." lançant son poing. Solène s'écarte juste à temps et le poing vient fracasser la pierre sur laquelle elle était assise. C'est son surplis qui lui impose la position de combat devant l'agressivité montante du Bénou.

Kagaho frappe, toujours plus vif. Solène trébuche et chute. Le poing stoppe devant son visage, lui faisant juste parvenir une onde brûlante.

Le Bénou se redresse. "Tu n'es bonne à rien aujourd'hui." écœuré.

"Si ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, ça veut dire que tu m'as jugée pas si mauvaise les fois dernières. Je me trompe ?..."

Kagaho grimace, pris au piège. Il projette un amas de poussière sur Solène, d'un mouvement d'aile. Solène tousse. "Espèce de..."

Kagaho ricane. " C'est vrai. Tu n'étais pas si mauvaise les fois dernières, Sphinx. Au moins, j'aurai la satisfaction d'avoir fait rentrer quelque chose dans ton crâne." Dans la bouche de Kagaho, les insultes ont une forme de tendresse tapie dans le verbe.

Solène le fixe. "Tu... es sérieux ?"

"Oui mais j'ai horreur de me répéter. Un conseil : ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers."

"Kagaho... on raconte que ta puissance équivaut celle des Juges... est-ce vrai ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, à vrai dire, et je m'en moque." tournant le dos.

* * *

Solène se plonge dans la robe offerte par Hypnos. Elle lui sied à merveille. A se dire que le dieu du Sommeil a vraiment l'œil en ce qui concerne les mensurations féminines !... à cette pensées, la jeune Spectre sent ses joues s'échauffer. Elle est fort nerveuse, devant donner un récital dans peu de temps, en compagnie de Hypnos, Thanatos et Pandora, devant Sa Grandeur. Solène fixe ses mains, tremblantes.

"Je vais tourner de l'œil avant même que ça ne commence !..."

Elle espérait que la robe offerte par le dieu du Sommeil lui porte chance !... voilà bien une pensée d'humaine, songea-t-elle avec un sourire, et qui aurait sans doute fait grincer des dents le Bénou !...

C'est Hypnos qui vint la chercher. Le récital se passait dans la vaste salle du trône. Les instruments étaient déjà sur place.

Le Souverain apparut, accompagné par Pandora. Il prit place sur le trône, fixant les dieux jumeaux et Solène. Pandora s'installa derrière sa lourde harpe. Solène prit son benet sur les genoux. Elles étaient flanqués des dieux jumeaux.

La mélodie s'élevait, ample et majestueuse. Hadès fermait les yeux.

Solène était troublée. Son rêve lui revint à l'esprit, vivace. Elle fit une fausse note.

"Ah ! ne peux-tu pas faire attention, idiote ?!" aboya Thanatos.

"Thanatos." le reprit Hadès. "Poursuivez."

Solène tirait mentalement la langue au dieu de la Mort, se concentrant de son mieux pour éviter une seconde salve d'agressivité.

Le morceau touchait à sa fin. Cependant, il était suivi par trois autres.

Sans se montrer, le Bénou se tenait là, accoudé à une colonne, rictus terrible aux lèvres.

Soudain, une corde du benet se rompit, faisant sursauter Solène. Cette dernière jurait intérieurement.

Hadès eut un bref applaudissement. "Beaux progrès, Sphinx."

"Mer... merci, Seigneur Hadès."

Ce visage impassible... cette peau semblable à du marbre... Hadès. Il s'amusait à faire passer une mèche ébène entre ses doigts fins, sans y prendre de plaisir particulier. Nul ne pouvait lire ce qui défilait dans son esprit. Il était véritablement un dieu !...

* * *

Je sors d'une boutique, chargée de paquets. Soudain, on m'interpelle de mon prénom. Un homme fend la foule. Un homme que je n'aurai jamais souhaité revoir... un homme qui appartient à ma vie passée. Il m'aborde, galant, me déchargeant de mes paquets. Il n'a pas changé : un loup déguisé en agneau. A la différence près que le loup va être confronté à un Spectre. Et que l'identité du vainqueur ne fait, dès lors, aucun doute.

Il m'invite pour un café, me parlant de sa vie - un beau ramassis de mensonges auxquels la fille naïve d'antan a cru. Son enthousiasme me file des haut-le-cœur, comme jadis Aiacos, confronté aux bons sentiments qui animaient le Sagittaire lors d'une bataille.

"Vraiment, j'ai été surpris de te revoir !..."

"Tu as été _surplis_ de me revoir ?" cynisme à peine couvert.

"Tu n'as pas changé, haha ! toujours aussi _particulière_!..."

"Tu n'as pas idée. Mais tu fais erreur : j'ai changé."

"Oh ?... tu veux dire ?... mariée ? mère ?..."

"Mieux que cela." énigmatique. Je savoure ma victoire sur ce faible humain. Mes Juges seraient présents, ils se régaleraient tout autant de notre échange. "Je vais me laver les mains." me levant, faisant soudain souffler une brise qui soulève un pan de ma chemise ample, relevant un éclat de mon surplis. Il cligne. Son air ahuri est à hurler de rire !...

"Ce que... tu portes est très étrange..."

"Si tu savais comme il me sied au corps." réponse du tac-au-tac.

"Tu... es très... bizarre... tu sais ?..."

Sa belle assurance le fuit. Son sourire tombe. Je vais pouvoir lui offrir l'estocade finale. En un claquement de doigts, son corps se plie, se penche, crachant une mare de sang. Le glas. Sa vie le quitte comme une ombre. Et nous voici, son âme et moi, à la porte des Enfers.

"Regarde. Vois ce à quoi tu es voué."

Le vent qui souffle balaye mes vêtements, dévoilant le surplis menaçant. A cet instant, mes Juges peuvent voir la scène, souriants depuis leurs bureaux.

" _Time to play_!..." chantonne Aiacos, réduisant les traits sur son logiciel de dessin.

" _Time to pay_." rectifie la Wyverne.

" _Time to pray_..." murmure Minos, regard s'évadant par-delà les fenêtres.

L'âme tremble, frémit ; un dernier sursaut de vie, un éclat, une étincelle. Éphémère. Si fragile. Je comprends aisément le dégoût des Spectres à l'égard des vanités humaines.

Il tremble, pleure, supplie. Ma face demeure inflexible. En une seule arcane, je l'expédie devant les portes du Tribunal Silencieux, là où Rune officie en l'absence de Minos. C'en est terminé. La victoire me revient.

* * *

Mon retour à la startup est salué par les Juges. Ils feulent, excités par ce qu'ils ont vu.

Et à Minos d'enfoncer le clou : "Je vais demander à Rune de juger son âme avec la plus grande sévérité." Car n'allez pas imaginer qu'aux Enfers les jugements soient impartiaux...

* * *

"Tu as été superbe." Minos reste visiblement bloqué sur le sort réservé à cette âme.

J'en souris.

Il effleure ma joue du bout de son nez puis de ses lèvres, les laissant glisser le long de ma peau avec délice.

"Tu doutais de mes capacités à me montrer impitoyable, Juge ?"

"Non. Non. Mais... te voir en action a été... un vent soufflant sur un brasier. Je suis, à présent, habité par un feu grondant."

L'art de la formulation ; un trait spécifique à Minos.

"Huhuhu !... et que pouvons-nous faire pour cela ?..." feulant à mon tour.

Il attrape ma main et en embrasse délicatement le dos : "Que j'en sois consumé."

"Soit." souriante.

* * *

Solène brisa la roche non loin de la tête de Kagaho. Ce dernier se préserva des jets de pierres au moyen d'une aile de son surplis.

La jeune Spectre apprenait à maîtriser deux de ses arcanes combattives : "Balance of Curse" qui exigeait une partition particulière jouée sur le benet ainsi qu'un arrachage rapide de cœur et "Kiss in the Darkness" - attaque qui faisait régulièrement sourire le Bénou pour une raison qui paraissait évidente.

Lors d'un corps-à-corps avec Kagaho, Solène le fit chuter, se hissant sur lui en le chevauchant, le toisant de haut. Le Bénou grinça des dents et fit basculer Solène à son tour pour la dominer, main enserrant fermement ses poignets.

"Bouge de là !..." grognait-elle sous lui, tentant vainement de se libérer de son emprise.

"As-tu envie de goûter à mon Ankh Sacrificielle, Sphinx ?" le narguait le Spectre aux flammes sombres.

"Espèce de... !" se débattant de plus belle.

Il sourit puis posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, brûlantes. Deux bras vinrent passer sous les reins du Sphinx, le soulevant littéralement de terre. Kagaho cessa, regard terrible.

"Attends... c'était quoi... ça ?..."

"Rien. Pourquoi ?"

"Ri... tu te fiches de moi ?!"

Le Bénou se releva, toisant Solène.

"Les encouragements du maître ?..." terriblement narquois.

Solène grinça des dents. "Si je t'attrape..."

"Oui, quoi ?" poings sur les hanches, dominateur.

Solène rassembla son cosmos et lui bondit dessus, le faisant heurter le monticule derrière eux.

"Tu n'es qu'un animal, Bénou !"

"Ravi que tu l'aies noté." avant de projeter Solène loin de lui.

Un pic pénètre dans les chairs de Solène, lui arrachant une grimace.

"Oh, assez de simagrées !... en tant que Spectre, ta vie n'est pas menacée par de telles broutilles." avant de l'assaisonner d'un rire.

* * *

Solène peste en retirant son surplis. "Foutu Bénou ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ?!" Les pièces regagnaient le sol à mesure. "Définitivement détestable !"

Une fois dans un bain bien chaud, elle se surprit à se rappeler le baiser échangé. Des lèvres fermes... au goût prononcé. Elle secoua la tête : "Mais ça va pas, Solène ?!" se sermonnant elle-même. "C'est un abruti !... le roi des abrutis, même !... une brute ! une bête !"

Devant la coiffeuse, en robe nouée, elle peignait ses cheveux, sourcils froncés. "Une bête, oui... une très belle bête... raaaaah ! Solène !" sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

* * *

Hypnos dégustait son thé tandis que son jumeau tournait en rond sur la terrasse.

"Vas-tu cesser, Thanatos ?"

"J'en ai assez de tes plans dont la lenteur est exaspérante, Hypnos !" s'emportait le dieu à la chevelure ébène.

"Que proposes-tu ?"

"De frapper directement à la racine." cessant ses rondes.

"Précise."

"De nous servir de Léviathan pour toucher Rhadamanthys."

"Puis-je te demander de quelle façon tu comptes t'y prendre ?"

Le dieu de la Mort posa son dos contre la colonne de marbre. "Ne peux-tu pas faire appel à tes fils pour influer sur les rêves de Léviathan ?"

Hypnos eut une moue sceptique. "Dois-je te rappeler le background de la personne que tu souhaites berner, Thanatos ?"

"Ah, Hypnos !" fortement agacé et contrarié.

"Thanatos, tu sais bien que Léviathan n'est pas le genre de personne que l'on puisse manipuler de cette manière. Non. Il faut quelque chose de plus subtil. Je vais y réfléchir."

* * *

Réunion en catimini sur une terrasse, à l'abri de bien des regards.

"M'avez-vous bien compris ?"

"Parfaitement."

"Alors allez-y."

Les quatre dieux des rêves disparurent du balcon. Hypnos eut un air pensif.

* * *

Ce rêve... encore... il me fait réveiller en sursaut, me pillant le peu de sommeil disponible.

A défaut de pouvoir influer sur mes rêves, les fils d'Hypnos ont choisi de me priver de sommeil. Malgré ma résistance, j'en perds peu à peu la raison. Jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Hypnos en personne apparaît soudain : "La clé est Rhadamanthys. Il te faut le tuer pour obtenir la paix."

* * *

"Tu as vraiment une mine à faire peur, Léviathan." constate Minos.

"J'ai... du mal à dormir en ce moment."

Le Griffon plisse les yeux. "Quelque chose te tracasse ?..."

"Un rêve... qui revient en boucle."

"Hmm..."

"Un rêve dans lequel je tue mon père."

* * *

Je tombe sur le lit, à bout. Mes paupières se ferment et sitôt la phase paradoxale entamée, le rêve revient, frappant plus durement encore que les fois précédentes.

"Tue Rhadamanthys..." siffle une voix, à travers un sourire dépourvu d'humanité.

* * *

Le regard doré me suit alors que je cherche mes appuis dans la cuisine.

"Tu m'inquiètes, Léviathan."

"Je... vais bien..."

Je trébuche et chute. Rhadamanthys se précipite, me prenant dans ses bras. "Au lit, Princesse."

Il se dirige vers la chambre et m'allonge sur le lit. Par réflexe, je m'accroche à un pan de sa chemise, le réclamant. Il finit par s'installer à mes côtés, soucieux, caressant mes cheveux dans un mouvement répétitif et doux.

"Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond." dit-il pour lui-même, murmuré contre mes cheveux.

Je lève des yeux troubles sur lui : "Tu as vraiment... un très beau pedigree... toi, le chien des armées... d'Hadès."

Rhadamanthys cligne. Trop tard. Sur mon arcane la plus dévastatrice, j'enfonce une main tranchante dans sa poitrine. Le coup porté n'assume néanmoins pas sa pleine puissance du fait de mon état de fatigue.

"Lév..."

Yeux dorés à la pupille rétrécie, me fixant comme si j'étais le diable.

"Je vais... pouvoir enfin... dormir." souriante, m'affaissant contre son poitrail percé.

* * *

 _Fin de la saison 2. Rendez-vous pour la saison 3 dans une petite semaine !..._


End file.
